Percy Jackson y el ladrón de los olímpicos
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Los poderes de los tres grandes, han sido robados y Percy Jackson, deberá enfrentarse a un destino lleno de peligros y muerte, para salvar al Olimpo y a su madre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, y parte de la historia también.

Summary: Los poderes de los tres grandes, han sido robados y Percy Jackson, deberá enfrentarse a un destino lleno de peligros y muerte, para salvar al Olimpo y a su madre.

Nota: Lean, al final!

**Vuelvo cenizas a mi profesora de cálculo. **

El agua normalmente dejaba exhaustos a todos… excepto a mi… Todo allí, en el fondo de una piscina, de un estanque, del mar, de un lago, era más fácil, casi se sentía como un segundo hogar.

No me llevaba con la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, algo siempre los enviaba lejos de mí, y teniendo en cuenta de que cambio de colegio como de bóxers, la socialización no era mi área de especialidad. La buena conducta, menos.

Y cuando… ¡Esperen!

¡Lo siento! ¡No me presenté!

Mi nombre es Perseus Jackson. Percy, para los de mi confianza. Tengo quince años y vivo en Nueva York en una casa más grande que el pentágono, con mis padres, Peter y Sally Jackson, y mi hermana de ocho años, Dianne. Mi padre es dueño de una larga cadena de restaurantes de platos finos con pescado. Mi madre es escritora y ya ha escrito muchos libros, sobretodo sobre los diferentes mitos de la historia celta, romana, egipcia… y griega. Mi hermana está obsesionada con la vida marina, por lo que conoce todas y cada una de las especies existentes, e incluso, muchas de ellas, no descubiertas, lo cual no es muy común, porque, apenas pudo decir mi nombre y los de nuestros padres, se aprendió el nombre científico del róbalo.

Los cuatro somos muy felices, tenemos una familia unida y pocos amigos, lo cual es bueno, porque ni a mí ni a mi padre nos agradan demasiado las visitas, sobretodo después de esa vez que ese extraño tipo que parecía tener un solo ojo, le gritó a papá que era su hijo y quiso matarme. De alguna u otra forma, mamá se enojó bastante, y por la noche los pude escuchar discutir y papá decía algo de que fue hace cuarenta años… Aún no lo entiendo.

Yo voy a Yancy, colegio para niños "Especiales". No que tuviese algún problema mental como locura o algo así. Es más como un colegio para disléxicos y niños con THDA, como mi hermana y yo… y nuestro amigo Grover, un chico flacucho, que andaba por la vida siendo golpeado por todos, yo soy algo así como su guardaespaldas.

El día en que mi vida se puso patas para arriba, teníamos clase de Latín, con mi profesor favorito, el señor Brunner. Un tipo que andaba en silla de ruedas y parecía ser hippie, llevaba siempre el mismo estilo de ropas, una chaqueta Tweed, unos vaqueros grises, negros o marrones y la barba y el cabello, largos como un pirata. A pesar de su extraña forma de vestir, era sin duda, el mejor profesor del mundo.

Esa mañana nos dirigíamos al museo metropolitano de arte griego y romano, para estudiar historia antigua de Grecia... si, de Grecia, como si mis padres en vez de cuentos de hadas, no me hubiesen contado todos lo mitos griegos existentes antes de dormir.

-Bien, chicos…-comenzó el señor Brunner mirando a una estatua.- estos son los tres grandes dioses del Olimpo… hay doce, pero hay tres principales… Zeus, Dios de los dioses, Hades, Dios de los muertos… y Poseidón, Dios de los mares…-no se porqué, pero me daba la impresión de que me miraba a mí, aunque casi no le prestaba atención. Culpa al THDA-Los dioses, de vez en cuando, bajaban de los cielos para… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Divertirse?-sugirió Grover a mi lado, provocando la risa de todos los chicos.

Brunner asintió.

-Si, divertirse… y de esas uniones con mortales, nacían niños mitad mortales, mitad dioses… ¿Percy, sabes cómo se le llaman a los mitad mortales mitad inmortales?-me preguntó.

Me daba la impresión de que él y Grover me miraban mucho, también la profesora de cálculo, la señora Dodds, pero esta última me causaba miedo.

-¿Semidioses?-pregunté dudoso.

El profesor asintió.

-Exacto.-sonrió.- Están Hércules, Teseo… ¿Puedes decirme otro nombre?-otra vez me preguntaba a mí. Negué.- ustedes tienen una cosa en común…-miró disimuladamente una escultura de mármol y yo la vi, tenía escrito en griego antiguo… cosa extraña, pero supe que decía a la perfección.

-Perseo vence a ceto…-murmuré y me volví a profesor.- ¿Perseo?

Sonrió.

-Bien, y este es Hércules derrotando al León de Nemea…

-¿Señor Jackson?-me llamó mi profesora detrás de mí.

Me volví y me miraba extrañamente, como si deseara comerme o algo… El punto es que daba mucho miedo, lamento se repetitivo.

-¿Si, señora Dodds?-le pregunté.

-Acompáñeme.-y salió delante de mí hacia una sala que decía "Sala en reparación".

Entré detrás de ella.

-Juro que no hice nada señora Dodds…-dije, pero no la vi, no en el suelo.

-Percy Jackson.-me llamó una voz chirriante y corrosiva.

-¡Wow, wow wow!-exclamé al verla sobre un andamio de construcción a cinco o seis metros del piso.- ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí arriba?-pregunté impresionado.

Pero sorprendentemente ella saltó y ya no vi a una mujer cayendo, vi una bestia con alas, cuernos y dientes filosos VOLANDO, hacia mí. Si, volando. Intenté esquivarla y me lancé al suelo, pero ella fue más rápida y me elevó en el aire a unos diez metros… y yo odiaba las alturas, las odiaba, las odiaba…

-¡Dame el rayo!-me chilló con una voz horrible.

-¿¡De qué habla!-pataleé para liberarme, pero ella me tenía agarrada de sus garras y yo temía caerme… estábamos demasiado alto… y yo odio las alturas, las odio de verdad.

-¡Dame el rayo que robaste, Percy Jackson o juro que te rasgaré el corazón!-me amenazó.

-¡BÁJALO!-mi salvación personal, Brunner y Grover… aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo ellos podría rescatarme de una bestia que me tenía a más de diez metros de altura, siendo que ambos eran inválidos? Misterios de la vida.

-¡TÚ!-gruñó la bestia a Brunner.

-¡BÁJALO O TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!-la volvió a amenazar mi profesor.- ¡BAJALO, DEMONIO!

De pronto la bestia estaba yendo en picada hacia ellos y me dejó caer desde unos tres metros, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, destrozó mi hombro y desapareció en una pira de cenizas así como así.

Me levanté y me pasé las manos por los cabellos.

-Oh, no… oh, no… ¡Ahora si me volví loco!-chillé.- ¡¿Vieron eso? ¿¡Vieron eso?-estaba histérico, no podía creer lo que me había sucedido, era increíble, no podía ser….- ahora necesitaré medicinas, no, me internaran… oh, Dios… Oh, Dios…

Grover puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo, Percy, tranquilo…-miró a mi profesor.- ¿Qué haremos?

Lo ignoré.

-Necesito medicinas, por Dios, por Dios…-murmuraba yo.

Brunner frunció el ceño.

-Pues llevarlo al campamento, ¿Dónde más?-dijo con tono preocupado.- llévalo a el y a su hermana, estoy seguro de que ella habrá sufrido una situación igual…

-¿¡QUÉ!-salté.- ¿¡Cómo que una situación igual! ¿E-eso… eso que era?

-Una furia, de seguro enviada por Hades…-Me tomé la cabeza… Hades… furia… mi hermana…-¿Percy, que quería la furia?-me preguntó en tono serio.

-A-algo sobre un rayo y que yo lo había robado…-tartamudeé.

Gover y Brunner se miraron asustados.

-Lo descubrieron…-soltó Grover aterrado.

Los miré sin entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién me descubrió?-pregunté, pero me ignoraron.

-Bien, Grover llévalo al campamento, primero pasen por su casa, yo le diré al señor Poseidón de la situación ahora mismo, el sabrá comprender…-le indicó el profesor.

-Debo pasar a buscar a Didi por la primaria…-murmuró.- tomaremos un taxi…

El señor Brunner negó.

-No, yo le diré a Sally, y ella la retirará ahora mismo, estoy segura de que el y el señor Poseidón estarán listos para sacar a Percy y a Dianne…

Gruñí.

-¡Hey, estoy aquí! ¿Qué campamento? ¿Quién me descubrió? ¿De qué hablan?-chillé, pero siguieron hablando, ignorándome por completo.- no hablen como si no estuviese… Y ¿Poseidón? ¿Quién es ese?

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a mi queja, sino que, el profesor Brunner me dio un bolígrafo que parecía ser de oro puro.

-Con esto, podrás defenderte…-la tomé.

Lo miré incrédulo.

-Es un bolígrafo-miré otra vez al bolígrafo.- ¡Es solo un bolígrafo!

Grover tomó mi brazo y me sacó de la sala y me llevó a los tirones fuera del museo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Percy!-demandaba cada dos segundos.

Aseguré mi mochila a mi espalda y corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo cual no se me daba muy bien.

-¡Es un bolígrafo!-chillé a Grover.- ¿¡Están locos? ¿¡Qué puedo hacer con un bolígrafo? ¿¡Escribir una amenaza? ¿Cómo rayos puedo defenderme con un bolígrafo?-le preguntaba mientras salíamos del museo.

-¡Vamos, Percy!-me gruñó el y me sacó a las rastras.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Grover?-le pregunté.- ¿Quién es Poseidón? ¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?-el solo pensar que Di estaba en peligro, me hacía desesperar más que el peligro en el que yo mismo, se suponía que estaba… ¿Cómo me iba a defender con una lapicera?

El no me hizo caso, siguió casi corriendo por la calle.

-¡Estás en riesgo, Percy!-me gruñó.- y yo debo protegerte…

Lo frené.

-¡Tu!-pregunte incrédulo.-Tal vez no ves lo que yo… pero usas muletas… -El me miró ofendido.- lo siento es que tu… ¡Usas muletas!-chillé.

El me rodó los ojos.

-El que use muletas no significa que no pueda defenderte.- me dijo ofendido.-Rápido Percy, debemos hablar con los señores…-y corrió hacia dentro de un taxi que había detenido una mujer, y nosotros se lo quitamos.

-¡Oigan, muchachos, más respeto!-dijo el conductor.

Lo miré un poco y enseguida lo conocí.

-¿Hermes?-pregunté incrédulo. Hasta donde sabía, mi primo Hermes era cartero.

El me sonrió y sus ojos celestes centellearon.

-¡Primito!-se hizo el sorprendido

-¡Gracias a los dioses!-Grover soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-De nada.-sonrió Hermes.

Y aceleró y pronto estuvimos recorriendo las calles a una velocidad vertiginosa que me hacía recordar a Rápidos y Furiosos.

-¿Q-qué sucede aquí?-pregunté tomándome del asiento del auto.

-Pues, estamos en una misión de rescate, Percy…-Hermes me sonrió.- Debo despachar urgente un paquete hacia el campamento media sangre…

Lo miré con fundido a él y a Grover.

-¿Ese paquete soy….?-comencé.

-Dos paquetes…-se corrigió.- Didi y tú.

Inspiré profundamente. Esto de seguro tenía una explicación. Seguramente yo estaba dormido… o en coma o algo así y me estaba imaginando todo… Esto… la furia… el bolígrafo… el rayo… Poseidón… Hades… nada podía ser real, eran mitos, mitos, historia antigua.

-¡Vamos, Percy!-me llamó Grover y me sacó del auto.

Me quedé impresionado.

Un auto normal tardaría veinte minutos en llegar a mi casa, y aquí estábamos, en menos de dos minutos. Estaba seguro de que Hermes se había saltado varios semáforos.

Entramos a mi casa y solo estaba mi padre, hablando con mi otro primo, Apolo, quien me dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de hundirse en la conversación nuevamente, y todo parecía, simplemente tenso. Mi padre estaba furioso y asustado por algo, sus ojos verdes llameaban con terror, y apretaba contra su pecho a mi hermana, que parecía dormida.

Hablaban en Griego antiguo, me di cuenta porque reconocí algunas palabras de las clases del profesor Brunner.

-¡Debemos llevarlos al campamento!-anunció Hermes, entrando a mi casa.

-Si, llévenselos, estoy seguro de que allí estarán bien por un tiempo.-dijo mi padre con voz cansada, agotada… y triste.

-¿Papá?-le llamé.

El me miró y extendió uno de sus brazos y yo corrí a abrazarlo. Tenía miedo, no sabía que sucedía, pero tenía mucho miedo.

-Percy, debes irte,-me urgió separándose de mí y pasándole a Hermes mi hermana dormida.

-¿Didi? ¿Qué le sucede?-pregunté aterrorizado.

-No te preocupes, Percy, estará bien fu e solo un pequeño desmayo…-me "tranquilizó" Apolo.

-¿Desmayo? ¿Papá, que rayos sucede?-pregunté.

Todos se me quedaron mirando con asombro.

-Eso es lo que sucede, hijo, un rayo…-dijo mi padre.- creen que tu lo robaste…

-¿¡Qué? ¡Yo no robé nada! ¡Lo juro!-exclamé.-papá no entiendo nada…

Mi padre me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte. Me aferré a el y me asusté más, al sentirlo como si fuese una despedida.

-¿Mamá?-pregunté al no verla.

El rostro de mi padre se volvió adolorido, inspiró, pero n pudo soltar otra cosa que no sea un sollozo. Apolo le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con compasión.

- Lo siento tanto, Percy…-respondió Apolo.- Murió… la atacaron cuando fue a buscar a Didi de la guardería…

No se como, pero se que estaba llorando, porque parecía tener una canilla en los ojos. Mi padre me puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Debemos ser fuertes… somos lo único que tu hermana tiene…-me dijo, aunque vi que también intentaba hacérselo creer a él mismo.-Percy, ve con tus primos y Grover hasta donde ellos te lleven…-dijo suavemente.- y recuerda siempre que los amo, a ti y a tu hermana, por siempre…

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Te estás despidiendo…-susurré negando frenéticamente.-no...-repetí. El no podía dejarnos, no podía alejarse de nosotros, Didi y yo lo necesitábamos, no podíamos quedarnos también sin padre.- júralo…-le susurré.

-¿Qué quieres que jure, Percy?-me preguntó mi padre suavemente.

Tomé su mano cuarteada por el sol y la apreté.

-Jura por lo más sagrado que nunca nos dejarás, ni a mi y a Diddy y que me explicarás todo esto tu, en persona.-dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

El no dudó.

-Lo juro por el Estigio.-dijo apretando mi mano firmemente, pero luego me abrazó con fuerza.-Ve con tus primos, hijo mío, nos estaremos viendo muy pronto…-me besó la frente y se alejó de mi.

-¿Papá?-pregunté alarmado, e intenté acercarme, pero Apolo me tomó del hombro.

-Cierra los ojos..-me pidió amablemente.

Obedecí, y pronto sentí un fogonazo, y cuando los volví a abrir, mi padre ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?-pregunté con el corazón yendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Nadie me respondió.

El día prometía empeorar….

Gracias a los Dioses, las cochinas manos de los merodeadores no se han metido en esto, al menos no mucho ahora que los están castigando dándoles un examen detrás del otro, pero así es la vida… Pero les puedo asegurar que me ayudarán en os próximos capítulos, sobretodo Padfoot que se enloqueció por los libros y no deja de ver la película una y otra vez, tanto que ya se sabe los diálogos y dice que es tan sexy como Poseidón.

Bien, una historia nueva, una más entre tantas de Percy Jackson, pero orgullosamente una más de las pocas que hay de **Percy/Poseidón**…

Siempre que busco historias para leer, me sorprendo lo pocas que hay en español de ciertos libro, como ya dije en orgullo y prejuicio, o en Twilight con Jasper y Bella, o con el mismísimo Percy Jackson y su sexy padre, Poseidón.

Ok, será una historia no tan larga, pero tampoco crean que va a tener menos de veinticinco capítulos, al menos eso espero.

Y finalmente, bueno, dejen reviews, para saber si les gusta, **¿SIGO O NO SIGO? ****Cinco reviews mínimo para el próximo capítulo**… y no estoy siendo exagerada…

Con cariño….

Talula, de **Padfoot, Prongs & Mooney CO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y mayor parte de la historia, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

¡Que les sea leve!

Ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora. Y la aguja siquiera pretendía bajar, sino que subía más y más. Mirar el velocímetro del auto era lo único que me distraía un poco de la locura a mi alredor. Apolo con mi hermana en brazos, Hermes conduciendo y Grover comiendo algo que parecía ser duro y brillante. No pregunté nada desde que vi (o no vi) a mi padre desaparecer, pero no pensaba quedarme sin respuestas tampoco.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermes?-le pregunté suavemente.

El me miró por el espejo retrovisor unos segundos, acto seguido, soltó un suspiro.

-Percy, ¿Recuerdas las historias y los mitos griegos de los que te hablaba Chi… Brunner en el colegio?-asentí.- bueno, no son, exactamente mitos….-lo miré sin entender.- ¿Recuerdas a Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses? ¿O a Apolo, el Dios inventor y padre de la medicina?

Veía por donde quería llegar, pero no podía creerlo. Era imposible, los mitos habían sido creados para explicar cosas como los truenos, el arco iris, las tormentas, el fuego… eran mentiras.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que el mismo Apolo que se deja maquillar y vestir como princesa por mi hermana, y el mismo Hermes que me enseñó a andar en patineta, son los dos dioses del olimpo?-pregunté. Para mi incredulidad, asintieron muy serios.-Oh….-solté tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.- esto no puede ser cierto…

-Si, y no te imaginas lo que sucede con tu padre…-saltó Grover. -Los dos hermanos lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciéndolo encoger en su asiento. -Blaaah, ha…- ¿Era yo o Grover sonó a oveja?

-Percy… primero debemos llegar a salvo al campamento, y luego, juro que te explicaremos todo…-me dijo Hermes.- Ahora, descansa, te ves peor que Diddy…

Asentí. Tenían razón, demasiados sobresaltos por un día.

_-¡Papá!-una niña de cuatro años, de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes corría hacia un hombre con los cabellos cortos del mismo color y sus ojos del mismo color. _

_-¡Diddy!-Peter Jackson levantó a la niña de sus ojos y la aventó en el aire, para luego atraparla.- ¿Cómo está la princesa de la casa?_

_La niña sonrió._

_-Nany llevó parque…-dijo muy alegre._

_Apareció en la puerta de la sala un niño, que parecía la versión en miniatura de Peter Jackson, y su esposa, Sally Jackson. _

_-¡Percy!-exclamó el hombre, y el chico, sin darle tiempo a pestañear, ya estaba colgado a su cuello._

_-¡Capitán!-dijo el niño sonriendo. _

_Peter se rió de su sobrenombre._

_-¿Qué tal está mi pequeño pirata?-le preguntó despeinando sus cabellos._

_-Hoy un tipo raro nos persiguió, pero Diddy hizo un pozo en la tierra y se cayó allí….-y chocó los cinco con su hermana, pero sus padres estaban del color de un papel. _

_Sally tomó en brazos a la niña, mientras que Peter se sentaba y sentaba a su hijo a su costado._

_-Percy, debes decirme que les dijo el tipo ese…-dijo Peter intentando mantener la calma. _

_Percy frunció el ceño._

_-Dijo que olíamos muy rico… y luego comenzó a perseguirnos… -le contó._

_-¿Peter?-preguntó Sally con horror._

_-Debió de haber sido un vagabundo…-dijo Peter, como intentando quitarle importancia al tema, pero aún sus ojos refulgían con preocupación.-¿Están bien los dos?_

_Percy asintió._

_- Hice nana en el bazo pero Percy me llevó guagua y me curó.-dijo Diddy sonriéndole a su hermano._

_Otra vez los adultos los miraban incrédulos y asustados._

_-Tengo hambre…-soltó Percy sin darse cuenta del ataque de histeria que estaban a punto de sufrir sus padres._

_Sally inspiró profundo y se recompuso un poco._

_-V-vamos… vamos a comer…-mostró una sonrisa falsa y dejó a Diddy en el suelo, y ambos hijos salieron hacia la cocina, dejando solos a sus padres. -¿Poseidón, qué hacemos?-susurró la mujer con la voz temblorosa._

_Poseidón, o Peter Jackson, la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho._

_-He de dejarlos, cariño, sino los olerán… y los asesinarán…-dijo con pena._

_Su esposa lo miró con pánico._

_-¡No, no!-se aferró fuertemente a él.- ¡No puedes dejarnos! ¡No debes hacerlo, Poseidón! Sabes que será peor para nosotros… tu nos proteges…los niños quedarán destrozados…-él soltó un suspiro y la besó. No era un beso de despedida, cosa que la alivió._

_-Lo se, cielo, era solo una sugerencia…-dijo el hombre sonriendo un poco. _

_Sally lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_-No sugieras tonterías, señor del mar…-le regañó._

_Peter soltó una carcajada._

_-Lo que usted diga, señora del señor del mar…_

-¡MINOTAURO!-escuché gritar a Grover, lo que provocó que me despertara de un salto y que me golpee la cabeza contra el techo del auto.

-¡Rayos!-gruñí.

-¿Percy?-escuché la voz atónita de mi hermana y me giré a verla. Se veía bien, algo perdida, pero bien, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco.- ¿Qué rayos sucede?

-¿Cómo…?-comencé.

-¡Luego se abrazan, ahora, corran!-nos dijo Grover, quitándose los pantalones.

Lo miré atónito, mi hermana se tapó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté.

-Mi trabajo.-respondió y con sus ¿Patas? Rompió la puerta y salimos del auto a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Hermes y Apolo?-le pregunté al no verlos con nosotros.

-Me dejaron el auto desde hace tres o cuatro horas, tenían una reunión urgente en el olimpo…-me contó Grover sin dejar de trotar.

Mi hermana me miró con confusión.

-¿Olimpo?-me partió el alma verla tan abatida.

-Tema complicado, luego te cuento.-le dije.

Ella asintió, la puse en mi espalda, agarrada fuertemente, y con Grover, huimos. Seguimos corriendo por la carretera hasta llegar a un bosque, en el nos hundimos y corrimos por varios minutos, hasta que un bufido medio humano nos hizo detener, y de pronto, el auto en el que nos transportábamos, voló hacia nosotros. Por un pelo, no nos aplastó.

-¡PERCY, CORRE!-gritó Diddy llorando.-¡Percy!-se lamentó escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

Pero ninguna corrida valió, porque el minotauro estuvo en menos de un segundo frente de mi, y de un manotazo, la apartó de mis brazos y la estampó fuertemente contra un árbol, y se encaminó hacia mi.

-¡DIANNE!-grité a todo pulmón.

La bestia se encaminó hacia mí, pero mi idiota, y valiente amigo, Grover, me apartó de en medio, y terminó en iguales condiciones que mi hermana, aunque, el se puso de pié en un segundo.

-¡Usa la lapicera que te dio el profesor Brunner!-me gritó Grover.

Inconcientemente saqué la lapicera y la abrí, pero en vez de ser una lapicera normal, pronto se convirtió en una hermosa espada que parecía brillar en un color azul, casi verde.

Arremetí contra la bestia una, dos, tres veces, pero no puedo negar que era un MINOTAURO, y yo era un simple niño que jamás había empuñado una espada de verdad. Intenté protegerme detrás de un árbol, pero la bestia me rugió y tuve que correr, y justo quedé contra un abeto. Llegué a escapar de casualidad de los cuernos de mi amigo cornudo, y en el árbol, se quedó uno de sus cuernos clavados.

Dio un zarpazo, y me quitó la espada de las manos, y estaba demasiado lejos para ir a buscarla, por lo que, cuando al fin pude sacar el cuerno del árbol, se lo clavé en el centro del pecho, y el monstruo, desapareció entre llamas negras.

-¡Percy…-murmuró Grover incrédulo.- mataste a un minotauro…

No hice mucho caso, porque el susto del día me estaba cobrando la cuenta, y con intereses incluidos, y cargando IVA.

-No… no me siento…-susurré, y luego no vi nada más que una mancha negra y me hundí en un estado inconciente.

Me la pasé durmiendo, por lo que pudieron ser años… de vez en cuando despertaba y me encontraba con la misma chica hermosa de ojos grises y cabello largo rubio que me preguntaba cosas acerca de un rayo… o algo así.

-No estamos seguros…-dijo una voz conocida con preocupación.- está inconciente… temo que estará así por varios días…

-¿Y Dianne?-Quise abrir los ojos al escuchar la voz de mi padre, pero me pesaban, así como todo el cuerpo.

-Ella está un poco mejor, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y tuvo una infección en la pierna por las heridas, lo que provocó que le volara la fiebre hasta el olimpo, pero Will Solace es el mejor médico que tenemos…-le respondió la voz.- pero temo que… la herida es bastante… amplia...

Mi padre gruñó.

-No te imaginas lo preocupado que he estado… si ellos se mueren…-la voz de mi padre se quebró, y yo quise hacer algo para consolarlo, pero no podía mover mis estúpidas manos, ni ojos… estaba como dormido.

-Tranquilo, señor, ellos mejorarán, y pronto los tendrá colgados de su cuello pidiéndole explicaciones…-ahora reconocí la voz. Era el señor Brunner. ¿Pero, qué haría con mi padre y con migo en un hospital? ¿Estábamos en un hospital?

-Mis dos pequeños…-suspiró papá y pude sentir su mano en mi frente, como hacía cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas.

Intenté hablar, pero solo pude soltar un sonido ahogado, que terminó por esfumar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo y, otra vez, me hicieron perder contacto con el universo.

Cuando volví a sentir algo de conexión con la realidad, pude abrir mis ojos y ver todo a mi alrededor… y era un lugar extraño. Parecía una cabaña, con camas hechas rústicamente… incluso los médicos y enfermeras parecían rústicos… y… Jóvenes.

-Me gustaría saber que diablos haces aún en esa camilla…-levanté la vista y vi a mi viejo amigo Grover, a los pies de mi cama.

-Grov, amigo... tuve el sueño más extraño del mundo… estaban Hermes, Apolo, Dianne y tu… y ellos me decían que eran dioses… y tu eras un niño mitad burro o cabra…-miré hacia debajo de su extraño atuendo y vi dos patas peludas.- ¡WOW!

-En realidad me dicen sátiro…-me dijo sonriendo un poco.

Entonces todo había sido real… Oh, no!

-No, no, no, no…-Me puse las manos en el cabello y pensé en lo que había sucedido.-Entonces… ¿Mi mamá se ha ido?-pregunté con un dolor insostenible en el pecho.

Grover puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo siento, Percy… -susurró, provocando que el dolor aumentase doscientas veces más.- yo debía protegerlos, pero soy solo un protector Junior…

Le palmeé la espalda.

-No pasa nada, Grover, ya…-susurré.- ¿Papá y Diddy?

El me tendió una mano y yo la tomé.

-Ven, vamos a tu nuevo hogar…-me sonrió.

Lo seguí y salimos de la enfermería y pude ver a decenas de chicos y chicas, vestidos con armaduras, algunos luchando, otros corriendo, otros haciendo tiro al blanco. Era como estar en una película de Hércules.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté atónito.

-Esto, amigo, es el Campamento Media sangre…-exclamó.

-¿Medio de qué?-pregunté observando a unos chicos disparar sus flechas, las cuales pasaron a medio centímetro de mi nariz.

-¡Hey, campista nuevo!-exclamó.- ¿Recuerdas la vez lo que el profesor Brunner te ha enseñado? ¿Que los dioses bajaban a la tierra, se enamoraban de humanos y tenían…-me miró.- hijos?

Lo miré sin entender y luego de unos segundos la comprensión que me llegó, hizo que la sangre huyera de mi rostro.

-No puede ser.-musité como idiota.

El se rió.

-Si, puede ser.-refutó y luego me dio un golpe ligero en el hombro.- No te sientas mal, hay cientos en el mundo, algunos nombres no puedo decir porque son famosos… hablo de famosos al estilo famosos de la casa blanca…-me dijo en secreto.- ¡Percy Jackson, eres un semidios!- dio un salto.- ¡dos puntos para Percy!

Lo detuve.

-No, no espera, no puedo ser un semidios, soy un perdedor… tengo dislexia y THDA…-le contradije.

-Percy, no tienes dislexia… ¿Las palabras flotan cuando las quieres leer?-asentí.- Percy, eso significa que tu cerebro está programado para leer griego antiguo, no otro idioma…

-Por eso pude leer en el museo.-dije asombrado.

-Exacto… y el THDA… ¡Percy, no puedes quedarte quieto! ¡Son tus reflejos naturales de batalla!-no dije nada, mi cerebro estaba frito.- Percy, eres especial, tu sangre es especial… es la sangre de un Dios… ¡Ningún perdedor vence a un minotauro!

Tome aire.

-Es… mucho para procesar…-solté y caminé sin rumbo.

-Me imagino…-murmuró Grover siguiéndome.

Caminé varios metros, y a lo lejos, vi a los dos seres que deseaba ver en esos instantes. Mi hermana y mi padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Diddy!-exclamé y corrí a ellos.

Papá sonrió y abrió sus brazos, en los cuales me quedé aferrado por mucho tiempo.

-Percy…-dijo mi pequeña hermana desde abajo.

Me separé un poco de mi padre y la tomé en brazos para unirla al abrazo también.

-Hijo mío…-susurró mi padre.- no sabes lo asustado que he estado…

Los tres nos sentamos juntos en la banca, sin soltarnos. Pude notar que muchos campistas nos miraban con atención, pero no me importó. Yo quería respuestas.

-Papá…-comencé.- Grover me ha explicado… varias cosas…

Mi padre suspiró y bajó a mi hermanita de sus brazos.

-Di, ve con Grover a jugar al agua… tu hermano y yo debemos hablar…-le indicó. Grover se acercó a mi hermana y le tomó una mano y se marchó hacia el agua, no sin antes darme una mirada de aliento.

-Hasta luego, Percy…-me saludó Di agitando su mano con desgana.

-Adiós, peque…-le sonreí y la vi alejarse.

Mi padre se puso de pié.

-Ven, ¿Quieres ver la casa nueva?-asentí y caminamos juntos, el con un brazo sobre mis hombros, hacia una hermosa cabaña justo sobre el agua.

-Es hermosa, papá…-sonreí y entré en ella. La recorrí con la vista y pude ver símbolos extraños en ellas, la mayoría eran tridentes, y también, un perfecto tridente para mi esperando cerca de una de las tres literas.-tiene buen peso…-lo tomé y me paré frente al mar. Y pronto todo encajó en su lugar.-mi padre es Poseidón…

-Dios del mar…-murmuró mi padre desde un sofá.-agitador de la tierra, y señor de los caballos…

Me giré y lo miré con confusión y miedo.

-N-nosotros, Diddy, tu y yo somos prácticamente iguales… yo no puedo siquiera pensar que mi padre es otra persona… tú eres mi padre, no importa que nadie más que tu sea mi padre y el de Di…-la sangre escapó de mi rostro al entenderlo todo.- a menos que… amenos que tú seas…

El se puso de pié y estiró una de sus manos y en ella apareció un tridente que soltaba una luminiscencia verde por cada una de sus puntas.

-Yo soy Poseidón.-dijo con voz irreconocible. Parecía el ser más poderoso del universo, y tuve la terrible urgencia de postrarme a sus pies.- Y soy tu padre y el de Di…-me sonrió bajando sus humos.

Suspiré aliviado.

-¿P-por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?-pregunté algo enojado.

El suspiró y dejó su tridente junto al mío.

-Pues, en cuanto los semidioses se enteran de todo, las bestias van más rápido por ellos…-dijo parándose junto a mí.- ¿Sabes cómo conocí a tu madre?-preguntó mirando al mar.

-Una vez nos dijeron que se habían conocido en la Universidad…-dije forzando mi memoria.

El asintió.

-En la universidad de Nueva Jersey hay un hermoso lago, al principio era tan claro y perfecto, que yo todas las tardes iba y me sentaba en una banca a observar la quietud en el…-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.- un día fui a mi asiento habitual y allí estaba una hermosa castaña con hermosos ojos celestes, quieta como una estatua, contemplando el lago con tanta paz…-cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. Yo sonreí con el.- me enamoré de ella apenas nuestras miradas se conectaron… Comenzamos a hablar, y en poco tiempo ya nos hicimos conocidos, y de conocidos pasamos a ser amigos, y de amigos a novios… y ambos queríamos avanzar…-se detuvo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Pero…-le insté a seguir.

-Pero yo soy un Dios, el Dios del mar, nada más y nada menos, y no podía dejar mi deberes aparte…-suspiró frustrado.- además, estaba casado con una inmortal…

Lo miré sin creerlo.

-¿¡Qué?-rugí sin poder contener mi ira.

-Si, estaba casado son Anfitrite.-sonrió sin tomar en cuenta mi profundo ceño fruncido.- entonces, Zeus al notar que estaba sufriendo y que estaba dejando estar mis tareas, dejó que me separase de Anfítrite y me casara con tu madre.-allí fue cuando pude respirar tranquilo.

-Me imagino lo feliz que ella debe de estar…-murmuré con sarcasmo.

-No, no está feliz, más aún teniendo en cuenta de que está en el Tártaro, con mi hijo Tritón.-me contó.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté atónito.

-Porque quisieron matarlos a ti y a tu madre y Apolo, Hermes y yo llegamos justo a tiempo para detenerlos.-dijo con voz sombría.- ese día yo creí que moriría si algo les pasaba a ti o a tu madre…

Me quedé en silencio y me hundí en mis recuerdos.

_Un niño de poco más de seis años, corría felizmente por el parque que estaba junto al río Hudson, en Nueva York, fingiendo que sus brazos eran aletas de pez._

_-¡Mira como nado, mami!-exclamó el pequeño felizmente a su madre, una castaña de ojos celestes que lo miraba con orgullo. _

_-¡Muy bien, Percy!-le gritó la mujer de regreso. _

_El niño soltó una risotada y corrió hacia su madre y se lanzó en sus brazos abiertos._

_-¿Cuándo vuelve papi?-le preguntó tomando un trago de agua de su cantimplora._

_-Pronto, hijo, mañana, a más tardar…-le respondió ella sonriendo forzadamente. _

_Pero el niño no le prestaba atención a ella, miraba aterrado al río, en donde se podía ver que dos formas emergían del agua. _

_-Mami…-murmuró con terror. _

_-¡SALLY JACKSON!-escucharon una voz chirriante de mujer que les hizo sentir un frío puño en el corazón. _

_Sally puso al bebé detrás de ella y miró hacia las figuras en el río, y que al cabo de unos segundos, se vió mejor las siluetas de una mujer y un hombre con cuernos. _

_-Anfitrite…-susurró Sally apretándole la mano a su hijo._

_La mujer del río soltó una risa demoníaca._

_-Veo que sabes a quien te enfrentas, mortal sucia…-le dijo con profundo desprecio. _

_El niño se enojó._

_-¡Nadie con cuernos le dice mortal sucia a mi mamá!-bramó al tope de sus pulmones. _

_Otra vez se oyó. Era más jovial, pero no por ello menos aterradora._

_-Yo soy el único heredero de Poseidón.-rugió la voz.- tu, pestilente mortal, perecerás en los abismos del Tártaro…_

_-¡NO!-chilló Sally con horror.- ¡Poseidón!-gritó con toda su fuerza._

_Esperó pero no hubo respuestas, estaban perdidos._

_La mujer con cuernos rió con crueldad._

_-¡El no te ayudará!-se burló.- ¿¡Creías que una insignificancia como tu y tu hijo le importaría!-soltó otra carcajada.- ahora pagarás el haberte cruzado en mi camino…-de la mano de la mujer salió un inmenso rayo verde, que Sally esperó recibir… pero al pasar los segundos, ella seguía viva._

_-Cariño…-soltó un sollozo de alivio al ver la figura de su esposo frente a ella._

_Percy dejó atrás la situación y se aferró al cuello de su padre con fuerza, soltando lastimeros sollozos de miedo._

_-Ya, está todo bien, papá está aquí, Percy…-le susurró su padre. _

_El niño asintió y enterró más su rostro en el pecho de su papá._

_-¡TIO!-un grito aterrado heló la sangre a la familia, quienes no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y vieron con incredulidad y horror, un rayo verde darle en la espalda al pequeño niño, quien soltó un grito infantil y agudo de dolor antes de caer sin fuerza en los brazos de su padre._

-Por eso tengo esa cicatriz…-susurré tocándome la piel irregular en mi espalada.

Mi padre me miró gravemente y asintió.

-Casi no te salvamos…-murmuró.- suerte fue tener al dios de la medicina cerca… aún así estuviste dos meses durmiendo bocabajo y sin apoyar las espalda en ninguna superficie…

-Creí que había sido por una explosión…-murmuré distraído.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que tu madre y yo te dijimos…-reconoció rascándose la nuca.- era por tu propia seguridad. Lo siento…

Hice un ademán, como restándole importancia.

-No importa…-murmuré. Mi padre suspiró y cerró sus ojos por unos minutos, parecía estar lidiando con algún dolor interno. Lam muerte de mi madre.- lo lamento, padre…- me acerqué a él, lo abracé y, finalmente, surgió de sus labios un desgarrador llanto, seguido de una catarata de lágrimas que mojaban mi hombro.

El cielo se puso de un gris oscuro, y una ligera llovizna cayó sobre todo el campamento.

El cielo estaba de duelo.

Talula: les dije que los merodeadores, tarde o temprano, iban a meter sus dedos en esto, y dicho y hecho…

Padfoot: ¡Oh, ya cállate y comencemos a escribir el chapter número 3! ¡Estoy tan ansioso por el "atrapa a la bandera"!

Mooney. ¡Para ver como Annabeth le estampa la espada en el trasero a Percy!

Prongs: aquí Talula no piensa lo mismo… parece que Percy tiene una hermana muy sobreprotectora…

Talula: exacto. En el próximo chapter tendremos la explicación de la situación a Percy y el atrapa la bandera…

Prongs: y no se apuren, sucederán cosas que cambiarán el rumbo de esta historia por completo… es que… ¡es tan impredecible!

Talula: bien dicho, Prongs. Gracias por los sospechosos reviews… y ahora aumentamos a seis… ¿Creen que puedan?

Padfoot: y, les recuerdo, que nosotros cuatro, inventamos las mentiras y las excusas…

Mooney: merodeadores, fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: la historia es nuestra, en parte, los personajes no son de Rick Riordan… etc, etc…

Nota: Como siempre, lean al finalll!

Dedicado a unas locas seguidoras por la cual hacemos esto…

Captura la bandera.

Después, de una para nada normal noche, desperté muy temprano en la mañana. Mi padre y Di aún dormían, por lo que supuse que era demasiado temprano.

Salí de la cabaña y me encaminé hacia los campos de fresas. Me senté en un pequeño banco, bajo un pino, en la cima de una colina, desde donde podía ver los rayos del sol del amanecer bañando cada rincón del bosque. (Si, supongo que me agarró la nostalgia)

No se por que cuándo desperté esperaba ver el techo azul de mi cuarto y a mamá sacudiéndome el hombro para que me despertara y luego deleitarme con un grandioso y azul desayuno en familia, papá en la punta de la mesa leyendo el diario, Di tomando su descafeinado con leche, seguramente con uno de esos tantos libros raros que lee y mamá observándonos todo el tiempo como si fuésemos a desaparecer.

Irónico, porque la que desapareció fue ella.

Creo que de alguna forma u otra, mamá lo presentía y eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Podía notar a la legua que papá se culpaba por ello, lo cual era un plus de dolor.

-¿Puedes pensar?-escuché una voz conocida por detrás de mí. Ni me giré, pero sonreí al escucharla.

-Hola, Hermes…-le saludé. Hermes y Apolo eran prácticamente mis hermanos. Hasta hace poco se quedaban semanas enteras con nosotros en casa.-¿Cómo has amanecido?

El se sentó a mi lado y fue cuando lo miré. Se veía como siempre, solo que vestido informalmente, con ropa de andar, unas converse, bermudas hawaianas y una camisa con dibujos de cocos en un fondo amarillo.

-Bah, con trabajo…-bufó.- en la noche no he podido pegar un ojo…

Sinceramente me salió preguntare si los dioses, e veras dormían, pero no daba la situación.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-le pregunté con interés. Tal vez el necesitaba desahogarse.

Bajó la vista.

-Tu sabes… lo del rayo… y varias cosas más…-me dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con entendimiento.

-Tal vez hoy todo se arregle…-le intenté animar.

El sonrió con amargura.

-Créeme, yo se lo que te digo, mi padre no dará su brazo a torcer, y se enfrentará al Tío P…-me dijo con tono críptico.

No dije nada por un buen rato. Mi padre había vivido conmigo y con mi hermana todo el tiempo, desde que nos levantábamos, hasta que nos íbamos a dormir, era injusto que de un día para el otro, ya no pueda tenerlo más conmigo por una tonta falsa acusación.

-No se muy bien que sucederá, pero todo acabará bien, hermano…-le pasé un brazo por los hombros y le palmeé la espalda.- verás que todo acabará bien…

-Gracias, Percy, siempre supe que estarías conmigo en las buenas y en las malas…-me sonrió y me regresó el medio abrazo.

-¿Cuándo nos reuniremos con los dioses del Olimpo?-pregunté luego de un largo rato de contemplar el amanecer por primera vez en mi vida.

Hermes sonrió.

-Cuando te hayamos entrenado…-me guiñó un ojo.- tu y tu hermana deben de entrenar si quieren salir sanos y salvos y llegar enteros al Olimpo… -Lo miré sin entender.- las furias y el minotauro, fueron solo el comienzo de la cacería, hay peores monstruos fuera, y créeme que cuando son hijos de uno de los tres grandes, la persecución es peor.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Has dicho que hay cosas peores?-pregunté con voz aguda.

El asintió y se puso de pié.

-¡Ven, Percy, vamos a entrenarte!

Cuando era pequeño, recordaba cuando mi hermana, mi padre y yo nos quejábamos de lo incómodos que eran los trajes de gala, bien, ¿Captan la idea? Si, ahora me gustaría estar vistiendo uno antes de esta armadura medio verde metalizada con trama de escamas.

-¿Hace falta esto?-preguntó Di incómoda, intentando acomodarse su armadura.- pesa más que yo…

La miré con entendimiento.

-Pues, les hará falta si desean vivir…-dijo Grover en tono de broma, mientras caminábamos hacia el campo de batalla, en donde estaban todos reunidos, alrededor de el profesor Brunner, o más bien, Chiron, el entrenador de héroes, que, ¡Qué sorpresa! Es un centauro y la silla de ruedas es solo un show. ¡Ese si que tiene trasero de caballo!

-¡Guerreros, héroes, acérquense, acérquense!-gritaba Chiron. Todos los que faltábamos nos acercamos a él.- Bien, hoy jugaremos al captura la bandera…-anunció.- Percy, Dianne, acérquense…-Caminamos hasta quedar a su lado y mi hermanita me dio la mano y la apretó con fuerza.- estos dos niños necesitan equipo…

-¡Yo los quiero!-exclamó una voz detrás del grupo con cascos azules. Y cuando todos se apartaron, apareció allí un chico con cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa que me entraron escalofríos… parecía que iba a hacerte alguna maldad de un momento a otro.-Soy Luke, hijo de Hermes y líder del campamento… aunque no en ese orden-nos sonrió a mi y a mi hermana.

-Yo soy Dianne, hija de Poseidón, el es mi hermano mayor Perseus, y conocemos a tu papá, el es muy bueno…-dijo mi hermanita con una sonrisa que se borró al ver la mueca de desagrado que hizo el chico.- lo siento…

Fruncí el ceño y miré al chico.

-No hay problema, cualquiera se equivoca…-le sonrió amablemente.- bien, ¿Tienen cascos?

-No, no nos dieron…-dije.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-Chiron ¿Tienes la silla de ruedas? Por que creo que estos dos la van a necesitar…-dijo. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos al máximo, y atraje a mi hermanita contra mi costado.- Era broma, Percy, Necesito dos cascos, ¿Alguien podría traerlos?-preguntó y un par de chicos, idénticos, salieron corriendo a buscarlos.-son Travis y Connor Stoll, mis medio hermanos…-me aclaró Luke.- son buenos chicos.-Asentí y después de unos segundos, dos chicos aparecieron con dos cascos de distinta medida, y nos lo entregaron a mi hermana y a mí.-Bueno, Jacksons, bienvenidos sean al equipo azul.

Le estreché la mano y le sonreí.

-Síganme, estudiantes…- dijo Chiron y todos lo seguimos.

En el camino mi padre hizo acto de presencia y nos abrazó por los hombros a mi hermana y a mí, por lo cual los demás campistas nos miraron impresionados.

-¿Preparados?-nos preguntó sonriendo. Nosotros negamos.- Ah, el atrapa la bandera es mi juego favorito, recuerdo cuando lo jugaban en Grecia en la antigüedad…-ignoró nuestro terror y siguió hablando.- había sangre por todos lados, mutilaciones…-inspiró como si se tratase de un recuerdo feliz, mientras que Di y yo nos mirábamos con horror, e intentando crear un plan para escapar de allí sin que nadie lo note.

-¡Hey, chicos!-Apolo apareció allí y nos sonrió.- ¿Nervios?-preguntó acomodándose sus gafas Ray Ban, que no iban demasiado acorde a su armadura dorada.

-No, si nos enfrentaremos a chicos altamente capacitados, solo eso…-murmuró mi hermana con sarcasmo.- perderé mi brazo…-se estremeció y acarició su brazo derecho, con el que sostenía la espalda, como si no lo fuese a ver más.

Apolo bufó.

-Créanme cuando les digo que les irá a la perfección…-nos sonrió más amplio y, créanme que quise creerle, pero era imposible aferrarse a una vana esperanza minutos antes de una dolorosa y sangrienta muerte… o de la inminente pérdida de algunos de tus miembros o todos ellos.

-¡Muy bien, aquí está bien!-exclamó Chirón.- fórmense en equipos y mucha suerte, héroes.

Mi padre y Apolo siguieron a Chirón y a Grover y mi hermana y yo nos pusimos junto a Luke.

-Di, no te alejes de mí…-le pedí.

-No lo dudes…-me respondió y se puso en posición de ataque.

Los dos grupos se dividieron, y los líderes tomaron sus posiciones frente a frente. Una gran sorpresa me llegó al reconocer a la chica rubia de ojos grises que hacía de enfermera durante mi estado de inconciencia.

-Esperen… esperen…-decía Luke en voz alta.- esperen… ¡AHORA!-y como si fuese en cámara rápida, todos corrieron a atacar.

Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las espadas chocar unas contra otras, y gritos de guerra, unos chicos tranquilos que había conocido durante la cena la noche anterior, lograron que les tome miedo cuando nos atacaron a mi hermana y a mí. Gracias a los Dioses, Luke nos salvó y tiró de nuestras manos para que lo sigamos.

-¡Percy, Di, vengan, yo se donde está la bandera!-gritó.- ¡Cuidado!-y pronto tenía mi espada frente al rostro de mi hermana, bloqueando la de uno de los guerreros.

-¡Maldición!-le gruñó mi hermana, y con rapidez, desarmó a otro que amenazaba con cortar mi cabeza.- ¿Cómo hice eso?-chilló bajito, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, o responder, porque tres tipos más vinieron a atacarnos, y los tres azules, nos defendimos de forma increíble. Tal vez Grover llevaba la razón cuando decía que los semidioses tenían reflejos de batalla.

-¡Hijos de Ares!-gritó Luke, señalando a unos chicos que aparecieron detrás de una árbol tumbado. Los tres hicimos un espalda con espalda con las espadas listas.- cuando yo diga, atacamos…-dijo en voz bajita. Mi hermana y yo asentimos.- ¡AHORA!-gritó y comenzó de nuevo la lucha, aunque, estos tipos eran muy difíciles de controlar, más teniendo en cuenta de que eran hijos del Dios de la guerra.-¡Percy, Di, corran!-nos ordenó Luke cuando los cuatro hijo de Ares estaban por levantarse del suelo.

-¡No te dejaremos!-chilló Di.

-¡Vayan a buscar la bandera, es una orden!-dijo en tono autoritario, al cual no pudimos rebatirnos, y no nos quedó otra que salir corriendo.

Caminamos por media hora buscando algo para refrescarnos, y gracias a papá, encontramos un pequeño arroyito.

-Toma agua, Di…-le dije jadeando.

Ella asintió y se sacó el casco, al igual que yo y tomó varios sorbos de agua. Cuando yo estaba por hacerlo, vi, del otro lado del arroyo, la preciada bandera roja.

-No lo puedo creer…-dije incrédulo. Crucé al arroyo y tomé la bandera en mis manos.- es increíble…-estaba por sacarla del suelo, cuando un sonido suave de unos pasos cerca de mí, me hicieron dar la vuelta.

Era la chica rubia que me cuidaba.

-¿Creíste que sería fácil?-me preguntó con ojos peligrosos, y detrás de ella, apareció una chica del tamaño de un ropero que me hizo recordar a una compañera mía del Yancy.

-Hola.-farfullé patéticamente.

-Soy Annabeth Chace, hija de atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia en el campo de batalla…-me dijo con voz cortante y orgullosa.- yo siempre gano…

-Pues yo siempre pierdo, tal vez en esta situación se den vuelta las cosas…-dijo en tono de broma, lo cual ella no se tomó en broma porque se quitó el casco y se puso en posición de ataque. No sabía que ente regía mi mente, pero sonreí con arrogancia y decidí provocarla.- ¿Tu madre es la tipa que le manda amenazas anónimas a mi padre?-pregunté con fingida inocencia.- no sabía que una dama tuviese una boca tan sucia…

Ella gruñó y atacó, y gracias por mis reflejos, puse detenerla.

-¡Oye, nadie toca a mi hermano!-chilló mi hermanita atravesando el arroyo.

La chica rubia sonrió con altanería.

-Clarisse, encárgate de ella.-le ordenó a la chica armario, quien obedeció y se dispuso a atacar a mi hermana.

Gruñí.

-Si le hace un rasguño, lo pagarás con mi padre y conmigo.-le amenacé.

Ella soltó una carcajada burlona y atacó, una, y otra y otra vez, tantas veces que casi ni veía cuando retenía sus golpes.

Y no lo niego, el agotamiento físico y la preocupación de no poder ver como estaba mi hermana, eran demasiado, y en un punto, ella me derribó.

-¡Ouch!-escuché quejarse a mi hermana. Fijé mi visa en ella y vi una cortada bastante grande en sus rostro.- ¡No mutilaciones!-chilló ella blandiendo su espada nuevamente y atacando.

-Oh, entonces me quedaré sin postre.-dijo es Clarisse volviendo a atacar.

Iba a gritar algo, pero un golpe en mis costillas me hizo quedar sin aire.

-¡PELEA!-gruñó la rubia sicótica.

Me puse de pié a duras penas y cuando alcé mi espada para atacar, ella ya me había cortado el rostro y el brazo.

-¡Ouch-me quejé.-¿¡Estás loca?-ok, no tendría que haber dicho eso.

-Si.-me respondió y volvió a golpearme, esta vez, derribándome y dejándome otra vez sin aire y sin energías.

Entre mi adormecimiento, escuché a alguien más caer, y temí que fuese mi hermana. Lo confirmé cuando la vi en el suelo.

_-¡Vayan al agua!_-escuché la voz de mi padre desde lo lejos.- ¡_El agua les hará fuertes!-_miré a mi hermana y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, pero ambos obedecimos y nos arrastramos como pudimos al arroyo.

Al tocar el agua, algo extraño sucedió. La corriente se hizo más rápida y pronto, el agua subía de mi mano a mi cuerpo, curando mis heridas y devolviéndome las fuerzas. Unos segundos después, pude ponerme de pié sin quejarme, y me alegré al ver bien a mi hermana junto a mí.

-Tengo una terrible sed de venganza, Percy…-me dijo por lo bajo.- a la de tres, acabamos con esas estúpidas…

-Como tu digas, Diddy.- dije sonriendo con ferocidad.

-Uno… dos… ¡TRES!-gritó y ambos corrimos a atacar.

Era increíblemente rápido, realizaban movimientos y volteretas que jamás había hecho, y mi hermana estaba tan recargada como yo, por que, pronto, detrás de ella, había cinco guerreros rojos caídos, y se abría camino para llegar a Clarisse, quien la miraba furiosa.

Detrás de mi, había varios caídos más, pero yo solo quería llegar a la sicópata, y pronto lo logré. Ella pudo defenderse y detener cuatro de mis estocadas, pero en la última, pude tener mi espada apuntando su cuello y la suya peligrosamente cerca de su nuca.

-Perdiste.-le dije sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ella me miraba impresionada, al igual que todos.

Separé su espada de su nuca, y se la dí. Ella la tomó algo reticente, y me envió dagas con los ojos.

-¡Ahí tienes!-escuché exclamar felizmente a mi hermana. Me giré y vi al armario humano en el suelo y con su espada lejos de ella.- ¡Recuerda que te derribó una hija de Poseidón! ¡Oh, si!-todos los del equipo azul rieron.

Caminé hasta encontrarme con ella y juntos, tomamos la bandera y la alzamos, recibiendo exclamaciones de triunfo de nuestro equipo.

Tres horas después, el equipo azul festejaba alrededor de la fogata, los del equipo rojo refunfuñaban a lo lejos.

-¡Estoy muy orgullosos de ustedes!-dijo mi padre por vigésima octava vez en lo que oba de la noche.- ¡Di, esos movimientos! ¡Y Percy, esos ataques y esos reflejos! ¡Por los dioses, estuvieron geniales!

Nosotros sonreímos ampliamente.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarnos…-le agradecí y lo abrazamos fuerte.- eres el mejor padre del mundo…

El nos estrechó más fuerte.

-Y yo no pude pedir hijo mejores…-nos dijo emocionado. Nos separamos y nos desparramó los cabellos cariñosamente.- ahora, dejen de hablar con este viejo del mar y vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta…

Le sonreímos, y fuimos hasta donde estaban Luke, Grover, y algunos chicos de la cabaña de Apolo de nuestro equipo.

-¡Oh, llegaron los Jackies!-exclamó uno de los chicos.- soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo…- nos estrechó la mano.

-Bien, gracias a ustedes, hemos ganado por primera vez en años…-nos felicitó uno de los gemelos Stoll.- han estado geniales…

-Gracias…-le sonrió mi hermana, lo cual me pareció completamente innecesario.- ¿Me presentarías a tu otros medio hermanos, Luke?-le preguntó dulcemente.

Luke le sonrió, tomó su mano, y después de darme una mirada de "Yo la cuido" se alejó hasta donde había un gran grupo de revoltosos, donde pude ver que estaba la chica Clarisse, o armario viviente.

-Oye, Percy…-me giré y vi a tres chicas bonitas sonriéndome.- esta noche haremos una fiesta en nuestra cabaña, y nos gustaría que vayas…

Estaba por inventarme una excusa para no ir, pero mi amigo sátiro se me adelantó.

-Claro que iremos…-dijo sonriendo.- voy en el paquete Jackson…

La chicas iban a decir otra cosa, pero un voz las interrumpió.

-¡Fuera, ninfas!-y la rubia de mis sueños (sarcasmo) apareció y tomó una copa de la mesa.

Las ninfas se fueron pitando y Grover salió corriendo detrás de ellas. Intenté ignorar a la chica pero la rabia que sentía, fue más fuerte.

-Hoy podrías haberme matado y mi hermana pudo haber sido mutilada por tu amiga.-le gruñí mirándola de frente.- hubiésemos muerto si hubiésemos sido normales…

Ella sonrió un poco, y se encogió intimidada por mi tono.

-Pero no son normales.-enfatizó ella.- además parece que ambos tiene un ego tan grande, que saldrán de las batallas sin un rasguño…

Me acerqué a ella bruscamente.

-No te metas con mi hermana, sicópata.-le gruñí y me alejé rápidamente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Habría seguido hasta mi hogar de no ser por que se escucharon varios gritos, uno de ellos, era de mi padre.

-¡Percy!-chilló la voz de mi hermanita asustada.

Corrí de regreso a la fogata y la vi abrazada a Luke, temblando.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté asustado.

-Robaron mi tridente.-me giré y vi a mi padre con el rostro desencajado.- y robaron también, el timón de Hades…

Y como si lo hubiese llamado, un tipo alto de cabello negros y ojos del mismo tono, vestido con una túnica negra, apareció desde el fuego y se puso junto a mi padre y, para rematar, el cielo se iluminó un segundo, y como si fuese un acto de aparición, en medio de mi padre y su hermano, hizo acto de presencia un tipo vestido de traje, con ojos grises y el rostro pálido.

-Los tres grandes…-susurró Grover a mi lado.

Y yo supe que la situación, de allí en adelante, se complicaba… y me implicaba.

Mooney: son las una y veinte de la madrugada.

Padfoot: estamos muy cansados y queremos ir a dormir…

Prongs: por lo tanto, podremos haber metido a Harry Potter en la historia y ni leyendo veinte veces, nos daríamos cuenta….

Talula: Bien, ¿Qué tal vamos hasta ahora? Dígannos, cuéntenos y sacien sus dudas, que esos reviews hermosos que nos escriben, son los motores de nuestra imaginación…

Padfoot: Gracias por escribirnos en incentivarnos a escribir, es un hermoso gesto…

Prongs: y creo que ya nos han hallado la maña, porque actualizamos lo miércoles, mitad de semana, así en el fin de semana escribimos…

Mooney: salvo por este, que no estuvimos en el país, porque, para los que sepan, Talula pudo ir a buscar su título a Cabridge y dentro de un año, será una alumna oficial de allí…

Talula: por eso, prometemos terminar esta historia rápido, y actualizar las otras también...

Prongs: y sin más que agregar, aparte de nuestro cobro de seis reviews para el próximo Chapter, nos despedimos con todo el cariño…

Padfoot: y el alivio de visitar pronto una cama…

Todos: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

No hace falta recalcar que los personajes no son nuestros y que, en parte, la tarama tampoco lo es…

Nota: Lean la muy feliz y extasiada nota merodeadora al final del chapter.

**Yoshi: **Hey, gracias por leernos, pero de veras, el miércoles es ya cábala, tu sabes, como en el futbol, y si nos fue tan bien con este fic, pues, seguiremos con la costumbre… Gracias por apoyarnos desde el principio, este chap es para ti! De veras, siempre estaremos agradecidos por tu apoyo, y nos acordaremos de ti en cada palabra…. Y wow! Recién leímos tu review! jajajaja eres muy ansiosa! ACÁ ESTÁ TU CHAPTER 4!

**Nibynekomata: **Oye, gracias a ti también, eres muy amable, y sinceramente, nosotros también hemos leído los cinco libros en una semana, y Talula cayó enamorada de Logan Lerman, y la peli estuvo genial, aunque, no encajó mucho con el libro, lo cual, era predecible… Y en cuanto a lo de la mamá de Percy, pues, lee este chapter, que todos ya empiezan a sospechar del pobre de Hades…

**Alexa-angel- : **Gracias a ti también por el review, todos ellos nos hacen volver a nuestros deditos y ponerlos en el teclado para dejar volar la imaginación… de veras me encanta que te haya gustado…

4- El castigo al Olimpo.

Me entró un acceso de tos cuando vi parados ante mi, a los tres dioses más importantes del olimpo juntos. No que nunca hubiese visto a mi padre, sino que nunca lo vi junto a sus hermanos y eso era… tan… poderoso… tan… menos padre…

Curiosamente vi a todos los chicos del campamento agacharse y hacer una reverencia, una que mi hermana y yo no hicimos porque, sinceramente, aunque fueran dioses del olimpo, esos tipos no dejaban de ser nuestro padre y tíos.

Mala idea. Mala idea. Mala idea. Terrible idea.

-¿No se arrodillan frente a nosotros?-preguntó Hades.

Mi hermanita y yo fruncimos el ceño y nos miramos, y luego miramos a los tres dioses frente a nosotros.

-Hola.-le dijimos con voz algo desconcertada.

Hades bufó, dejándolo pasar. Mi padre sonrió, lo contrario a Zeus que parecía tan picado como el mar durante un huracán.

-¡Son unos irrespetuosos!-bramó y se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos.

Mi padre suspiró y se acercó a nosotros. Tomó a mi hermana en brazos y me abrazó por los hombros.

-Lamentablemente, hermano, para mis hijos, ustedes no son otra cosa que sus tíos.-miré a mi padre alucinado. ¿De veras no leía la mente?

Hades sonrió un poco.

-Eso no justifica la falta de respeto.-dijo con voz firme, aunque, sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Mi hermana se aclaró la garganta y miró directo a nuestros tíos.

-Lamentablemente, este no es un tema importante.-dijo con ese tono de voz firme, pero dulce que solía utilizar mamá.- el olimpo está en riesgo, y creo que dos semidioses irrespetuosos serían el más mínimo de sus problemas.

Zeus y Hades la miraron con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-Además, somos familia, ¿No es cierto?-pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Los dos dioses asintieron impresionados.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la Casa Grande a hablar, aquí hay demasiada gente…-sugirió Chirón.

-Percy y yo iremos.-dijo mi hermanita al oído de mi padre.

Mi padre suspiró y asintió.

Caminamos lentamente y en silencio hacia la casa grande, dejando a todos los demás asombrados.

Entramos al enorme salón de la casa y vimos a un tipo con poco cabello en la cabeza, una camisa de animal print de leopardo, unos jeans bastante holgados y sandalias marrones, tomando coca-cola Light y jugando a las cartas, y ni siquiera se inmutó ante nuestra presencia.

-Buenas noches, padre…-saludó cortamente a Zeus. Y volvió a sus cartas. Pero de un segundo a otro, alzó la vista y pude ver unos ojos violetas mirándome solo a mí.-¿Tu eres Peter Johnson?-me preguntó con tono desdeñoso.

-Soy Percy Jackson, señor…-lo miré interrogante.

-D, señor D. Director de este estúpido campamento para ratas como tu…-ok, ese tipo no me había caído bien.-Peter Johnson.

Mi hermanita carraspeó nuevamente y se bajó de los brazos de nuestro padre para sentarse justo frente a ese tipo.

-Usted es Dioniso, dios del vino y las fiestas.-le dijo en tono de sabelotodo.- es un gusto…

Y otra vez, recibió una mirada perpleja cuando la niña tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza, para volver y sentarse en mi regazo como si nada.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos empezar por disculparte…-dijo mi padre mirando a Zeus de una manera que congelaría el infierno.

-¿Disculparme?-preguntó Zeus divertido.- ¿Por qué me disculparía? Hermano, estuviste viviendo demasiado tiempo con los humanos…

-¡Acusaste a mi hijo de haber robado tu rayo!-bramó mi padre, poniéndose de pié, y el suelo tembló a nuestros pies.- ¡Casi muere! ¡Y mi hija también! ¡Han perdido a su madre!

Tenía razón. Mi madre estaría con nosotros, gracias a la acusación de Zeus, todas las bestias nos comenzaran a perseguir. Pero ese no era un tema tan importante, no ahora que estábamos en el punto más clave de todos los tiempos.

-Papá, no creo que sea buena idea un temblor…-susurré.-estamos en medio de las montañas…-excusa, patética excusa.

El me miro con disculpa y volvió su vista a Zeus.

-¡No me disculparé!-bramó ahora el señor del rayo también poniéndose de pié.

Hades, mi hermana, Chirón, el señor D y yo rodamos nuestros ojos.

-Creo que las disculpas vendrán luego.-les cortó Hades.- ahora, el tema importante es la pérdida de nuestros poderes.

Mi padre inspiró profundamente.

-Es verdad.-suspiró.- ¿Quién pude haber robado nuestro poderes?-preguntó.

Nos quedamos unos minutos pensando y la voz del señor D, rompió con mi camino de pensamiento y los del resto.

-Tal vez… ¿Alguno tiene algún hijo perdido?-preguntó Dioniso.

Los tres dioses le dieron una mirada de muerte.

-No, yo solo tengo a Percy y a Dianne.-dijo mi padre con firmeza.

-Thalia está en la cima de la colina.-se limitó a responder Zeus mirando a Hades con desprecio. Miré a mi padre confundido, pero el miraba a sus hermanos.

-Y mis hijos están en el casino Lotus.-gruñó Hades mirando a Zeus directamente.- sanos y salvos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué uno de nosotros robaría sus poderes?-pregunté incrédulo.- ¿Un semidios? ¡Por los dioses, apenas si podemos salir de este campamento sin que nos maten! ¿Y ustedes creen que seríamos capaces de subir al olimpo, bajar al mar o al inframundo para robarles?-sus miradas brillaron de furia, pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-El punto que Percy apunta y a que yo también apunto, es a que tiene un peor enemigo que un niño resentido…-dijo Di en tono serio.- está más que claro de que detrás del ladrón del olimpo, hay alguien que desea acabar con todo nuestro mundo, alguien más poderoso…-me miró algo asustada y yo comprendí el camino de sus pensamientos.

-Alguien que desea venganza…-solté y miré impresionado a mi padre.- alguien como…

Zeus se puso de pié de un salto.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Está en el Tártaro, hecho pedazos!-me gritó.

Su mirada no me amedrentó, sino que me puse más firme en mi punto.

-¡Si, seguramente haciendo un trato con alguien de aquí arriba para despedazar al olimpo!-exclamé yo.- Señores, no debemos ser ciegos, vivimos en un mundo en el cual todo es posible.

-¿Incluso si eso significa sospechar de un titán hundido en el foso más oscuro del peor de los infiernos?-preguntó Hades atónito, más no enojado.

Asentí.

-Incluso eso… o algo peor…-pensé en el ataque, en mi cicatriz… y até cabos.- ¿Cuántas furias enviaste a atacarme?-pregunté a Hades.

-Alecto, solo ella.-me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué hay de la que atacó a Dianne? La que mató a mi madre.-le dije con brusquedad.

El alzó sus brazos.

-¡Hey, a mi no me mires, yo no envié a nadie en pos de Sally!-no me quedó otra que creerle, porque, por el amor de los dioses, el era Hades, no sería sorprendente si se regocijaba en las muertes que causaba.

-Entonces…-susurró mi padre.- ¿Quién fue?-preguntó mirándolo a Zeus.

-Zeus no sabe nada.-le defendí.- ni el ni Hades, yo les creo.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó mi padre.

-Creo que mi madre no está muerta.-dije con voz sombría.-¿Estoy en lo cierto?-miré a Hades que estaba con la vista fija perdida, como intentando recordar algo.

-No vi a Sally ni en la entrada al Tártaro, ni en la entrada a los Eliseos.-nos respondió.- hemos recibido ayer y antes de ayer a muchas personas, pero Sally no era una de ellas, la podría reconocer entre mieles de rostros.

Mi hermanita tomó mi mano con fuerza.

-¿Quiénes tienen a mi mamá?-me preguntó directamente.

La dejé en la silla y me puse de pié, enfrentando la mirada de los tres grandes y Chirón y Dionisos, quienes se mantenían en un mutismo pensativo.

-Hay dos seres que se aliarían al mismísimo diablo para vengarse del Olimpo…-dije con la mirada perdida.- las mismas personas que me lastimaron cuando era pequeño…- llevé mi mano a mi remera, la levanté y les mostré la enorme cicatriz en forma de tridente en mi espalda.

-Anfitrite y Tritón…-susurró mi padre con pánico.

-¿Pero, por qué rayos nos metería a Zeus y a mí en todo esto?-preguntó Hades con sorpresa.

-Eso es fácil-dije.- Zeus anuló su matrimonio y tú la enviaste al Tártaro, después de todo, nadie puede entrar allí sin tu permiso…

-Es posible…-Chirón habló por primera vez.-y también es posible que tengan a alguien bastante más poderoso detrás de sus pasos…

-¿Algo así como un jefe?-preguntó Zeus.

Mi hermanita carraspeó y miró a mi padre.

-¿Esa es la señora extraña de la que mami me hablaba?-preguntó haciendo gala de su inocencia, haciéndonos dar cuenta a todos nosotros, que ella, a pesar de ser una prodigio, era aún una niña.

-Si, cielo, es ella..-mi padre acarició sus cabellos.

Di se estremeció y se abrazó a mi.

-Esa señora me da miedo… me habla cuando duermo…-susurró con ojos llorosos.

La miramos nerviosos.

-¿Qué te dice?-le preguntó Zeus con preocupación.

Ella alzó la vista y su labio inferior tembló.

-Me dijo que se iba a llevar mi mami y que iba a matar a papi y me quedaría sola para que un monstruo me mate…-la tomé en brazos y la apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho.

-Nadie te hará daño, Di, no mientras yo esté a tu lado…-le dije al oído.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

-Creo que deberíamos enviar un grupo al Tártaro.-dijo Hades.- yo no puedo ir, no sino tengo mi timón. Debemos recuperar los poderes y a Sally…

-¿Quién iría?-preguntó Zeus.

Cerré mis ojos y tuve la plena conciencia de que esta misión era para mí. Mi familia estaba incluida en el problema, mi madre estaba secuestrada por lo que no dejó de ser una suposición, aún teniendo pruebas factibles.

-Yo iré.-dije soltando a mi hermana.- es mi madre la que está allí abajo, y ninguno de los tres puede ir, por lo que, deberán confiar en un semidios…

MI padre se acercó a mi y me tomó por los hombros.

-¿Estás loco?-me zarandeó.- ¡No te dejaré ir al Tártaro! ¡No podrás sobrevivir siquiera a la salida del campamento! ¡Aquí estás a salvo!

-Puedo elegir a un grupo para que me acompañe…-sugerí.- Chirón puede ayudarme a elegir mi grupo.

-¡No, Perseus!-gruñó Poseidón.

-Papi… Percy tiene que ir a buscar a mami…-dijo mi hermanita llorando.- Por favor, deja que vaya a buscar a mami…-le suplicó.

Mi padre cerró sus ojos a la vez que una mueca de dolor aparecía en su rostro. Dolor y resignación.

-Tu sabes que soy el único que puede bajar allí y tener una chance para vivir…-lo miré con ojos suplicantes.- iré por mamá, y volveré, lo juro…

-No sabes lo que sería de mi si te pierdo…-me dijo en un susurro roto.

-Y yo no puedo arriesgarme a que vayas tu y no vuelvas.-le dije convencido.- es preferible que Di se quede sin hermano que sin padre… ella no debe sentir que está sola… porque ahí es cuando lo malo vendrá por ella… y huirá.

El abrió sus ojos y me miró con cariño.

-Se que lo harás, Perseus, tienes la bendición del Dios del mar, de tu padre.-me abrazó con fuerza.

-También tienes mi protección, Perseus.-Zeus me sonrió por primera vez.

Hades soltó un suspiro.

-También la mía…-dijo en tono aburrido.- les diré a Perséfone y a mi suegra que te reciban como un buen invitado…

-Podrás elegir a tu grupo, entre los chicos del campamento.-dijo el Señor D.

Chirón se puso a mi lado y me palmeó la espalda.

-Estoy a tus órdenes.-me dijo sonriendo.

Miré sus rostros confiados, y eso me dio un poco de esperanza, y a la vez sentí un peso más caer sobre mi espalda… ¿Qué sucedía si fracasaba?

A la mañana siguiente, volvimos a reunirnos en la casa grande, pero esta vez, en presencia de algunos chicos más, entre los cuales debía elegir a cinco para ir conmigo.

Grover estaba que se podía a saltar y a gritar "¡YO, YO, YO!"

-Grover, el es mi protector, debe venir.-le dije a Chirón.

MI amigo medio cabra vino a mi lado y sonrió ampliamente.

-No te defraudaré, Percy.-dijo entusiasmado.

Miré a los chicos y señalé en broma a Luke.

-¡Tú, chico!-le dije.

El soltó una risa, y como siempre, con mi hermanita pegada a él, se acercó y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, y chocamos los cinco.

-¡Deberías tener vergüenza de que me separarás de mi pequeña novia!-me dijo entre risas abrazando a Di, quien enrojeció completamente.

Le golpeé en la nuca.

-¡Si, claro, si pasamos por un volcán, recuérdame que te lance dentro!-le dije entre dientes, alejando a mi hermanita de él.

-Percy…-me dijo Chirón rodando sus ojos.

Oh, claro, estaba recolectando guerreros para una misión, no jugando Play Station con mi amigo.

Miré a Luke y el me habló en secreto.

-Will Solace…-dije luego de haber consultado con Luke.- el es hijo de Apolo, por lo tanto será genial que nos acompañe.-le sonreí al chico pelinegro de ojos azules se acercó a nosotros, y chocó nuestras mano con la suya.

-E-R. emergencias, amigo…-dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan igual a la de mi primo Polo.

-Creo que deberías elegir a una chica, Percy.-me sugirió Chirón y vi que miraba disimuladamente a Annabeth Chace.

-Si, claro, llevaré a la guerrera sicótica que con toda la intención del mundo, envió a su amiga ropera a acabar con mi hermanita.-dije con sarcasmo y una falsa sonrisa a la rubia de ojos de tormenta, que me taladraba con ellos.

-¡Era una juego!-chilló acercándose.

-¡Si, y mi hermana tiene ocho años!-la enfrenté.- por que a ti no te interese otra cosa que no sea ganar, no significa que sea igual apara todos.-escupí.

Ella no habló, bajó la mirada y mordió su labio.

-Dianne, lo siento, lamento haberte atacado.-dijo con voz seca.

-Las disculpas no son verdaderas si no son de corazón.-dije entre dientes.-vendrás, pero por tus aptitudes, no porque me caigas bien.-ella asintió, y no agregó nada.-Y sinceramente, Chirón, no tengo idea de quien más podría venir… solo conozco bien a mis amigos, y a la sicótica…

La puerta se abrió de repente, y allí, vi a aparecer una chica que se me hizo muy conocida… pelinegra de ojos grises… ¡Claro, se parecía a… Oh, por los DIOSES!

-Soy Thalia, hija de Zeus.-dijo con voz omnipotente.

Se nota que mi hermana y yo no comprendíamos demasiado la escena.

-¿Y?-solo se me ocurrió preguntar.

Mooney: Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos…. Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos… Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos… Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos…

Talula: Ya verán, este chapter no es lo que queríamos que saliese, lo que sucede es que lo hicimos en un solo día, hoy, justamente.

Prongs: y volvimos de un viaje largo, por lo cual, estamos bastante agotados, y como en el chap anterior, adoraríamos una cama….

Padfoot: lo sentimos si este chap no cubre las expectativas, de veras lo sentimos… y además, haberlo cortado de tal forma.

Talula: y con este mensajito, le agradecemos a todos los reviews anónimos, que nos dan cuerda para escribir, y es por ustedes que estamos frente a la computadora, con solo dos horas de sueño en un día…

Mooney: esperamos seguir siendo santos de su devoción…

Prongs: ¿Sería mucho pedir, cinco reviews para este chap, así se nos va la tristeza y el cansancio?

Padfoot: y Padfoot les enviará un sexy beso a todas y un Logan Lerman de regalo a la primera que ponga en su review: ¡Quiero un Percy!

Talula: Bien, sin mucho más para agregar, larga y próspera vida…

Todos: ¡Larga vida a los merodeadores!


	5. Chapter 5

Declaración: los personajes son de Rick Riordan, NO SON NUESTROS. La historia, en parte, también le pertenece a este genio.

EXPLICACIONES, ABAJO!

Capítulo 5: Profecías y mucho más.

Rodé los ojos por decimonovena vez en cinco minutos. Es que ¿Por qué tanto barullo por esta chica? ¿Por qué su presencia traía alegría, pero muchos se veían horrorizados? ¿Esa era la Thalia que Zeus dijo que estaba en la colina? ¿Por qué no la había visto nunca? En al colina solo había un pino, y nada más… a menos que…

Recordé uno de los tantos mitos que mamá nos contaba a Di y a mi cuando éramos pequeños, que trataba de una ninfa cuya madre la convirtió en árbol para que su acosador, dejase de perseguirla.

Tal vez, algo había sucedido con Thalia, y Zeus tuvo que convertirla en árbol.

Pero no podía confirmarlo, ¡Por que nadie me prestaba atención!

Miré a mi hermana a mi lado, y tenía, estoy seguro, la misma mueca que yo en el rostro. Esa de "No entiendo ni una coma", ella me respondió la mirada, de forma interrogante y yo me encogí de hombros. Ella solo soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño, yo, inconcientemente, puse el mismo gesto.

-No entiendo, Eres hija de Zeus, está bien, pero ¿Por qué están todos emocionados?-pregunté con la más pura inocencia, incluso más que cuando era un niñito.

Todos los presentes me miraron con los ojos como platos y las bocas ligeramente abiertas… un gesto claro de "¿Es que no lo sabes?", que yo, también claramente, odiaba.

Y la pelinegra de ocho años a mi lado, parecía pensar lo mismo.

-¿Y?-repitió mi hermanita por mí.- es genial conocerte, pero no entendemos nada de nada…

Thalia suspiró y se acercó a nosotros. De veras era bonita. Tenía el rostro delineado, y perfecto, con la sonrisilla de una chica mala, y gestos algo rudos… pero para mi desgracia, Annabeth le ganaba incluso a cualquier hija de Afrodita. Suspiré con hastío y miré a la rubia. Se incomodó ante mi mirada y yo sonreí como idiota, a lo cual ella respondió con una mueca de enfado.

-MI padre me convirtió en pino para que unos monstruos no me cacharan, ¿Contento?-la voz de Thalia me sacó de mis cavilaciones sobre cierta rubia y la miré. No hablaba en serio, ¿No? Para mi estupor, me miraba con seriedad.

Apreté mis labios. Cerré los ojos. Mordí mis labios. Pensé en las aburridas clases de física en Yancy…

Pero no lo pude resistir, y estallé en sonoras carcajadas en las cuales vi que se unían mi hermana, Luke y Chirón, solo que este último reía con disimulo.

-L-lo siento…-dije intentando calmarme, pero al ver su mirada de muerte, la risa se fue sin quererlo.- Percy Jackson…-me presenté seriamente.- y ella es mi hermana menor Dianne Jackson…

Luke se acercó a mi hermana y la abrazó.

-Mi futura esposa.-agregó, ganándose un golpe de mi parte en el brazo.- Cariño, tu hermano me pega…-le dijo a Di con un puchero.

Mi hermana, asombrosamente, me frunció el ceño.

-¡No le pegues a tu futuro cuñado, tonto!-me gritó y me golpeó.- después de todo, el será el padre de tus sobrinos…-me reí, lo se, tendría que haberme enojado porque mi hermana sugiriese una relación más intensa que de amigos con mi amigo, pero ver el sonrojo de Luke, fue lo suficiente como para no tener que molestarlo por dos o tres bromas más.

-¿Tu sabes como se hacen los bebés, Dianne?-preguntó Luke con detenimiento.

Mi hermanita asintió y el chico me miró, tragó saliva y palideció.

-Más tarde…-moví mis labios sin emitir sonido.

Thalia soltó una risotada que se me antojó pegajosa y me sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eres hijo de Hermes?-me preguntó sin dejar de sonreir.

Sonreí y abrí la boca para contestarle, pero mi respuesta irrumpió en la casa grande con una mirada preocupada. Mirada que había portado desde que me ofrecí como líder de la excursión suicida al infierno. Claro, no tenía por qué, preocuparse…. ¿Cierto? Yo volvería… ¿Cierto? Gruñí. No servía ni para mentirme a mis mismo y quería negociar con los habitantes del bonito pueblo llamado Táttaro, en donde mi hermanastro y su madre planeaban un venganza en contra del olimpo, y habían secuestrado a mi madre.

-Hola, hijos…-avanzó hasta nosotros y tomó a Di en brazos y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.- ¿Ya elegiste a tu equipo para la misión?-me preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a Thalia calculadoramente.

-¿Tu padre te sacó del pino?-le pregunté. Ella asintió.- pues, Thalia, ¿Deseas venir en una peligrosa misión con nosotros, de la que podrías salir con vida por causas de la máxima fortuna que podrías llegar a desear?-le propuse.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, y dio un par de saltitos alegres.

-¡Si, Percy, si!-chilló y me abrazó.

Un gruñido la hizo separarse de mí, y sospeché que había sido obra de una rubia de ojos grises que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Thalia?-mi padre se acercó a la chica y la miró en detalle.- ¡Sobrina!-le abrazó con la camaradería que solo los humanos poseemos, y que a él se le había pegado. Mi prima le correspondió el abrazo entre confundida y halagada, supongo que Zeus nunca la ha abrazado. Yo me sentiría horrible si papá no me abrazara de vez en cuando, después de todo, auque pudiese parecer un niñito, los abrazos de mi padre eran lo que más necesitaba para vivir, más ahora que no contaría con los abrazos de mamá por algún tiempo.

-Hola, señor…-le saludó Thalia con timidez.

Mi padre hizo un ademán y le sonrió.

-Nah, nada de señor, dime Tío P.-le dijo sonriendo.- así me llaman mis otros sobrinos…

Thalia sonrió con alegría.

-Hola, tío P.-le dijo con confianza.- ¿Y bien, Perce, qué haremos?-me miró.

Iba a hablar pero me interrumpieron dos figuras entrando al lugar con una sonrisa de pasta dental en los labios.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludó Apolo con sus Ray-ban rojos, y luego pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo Will, quien sonrió como niño en Navidad.

Hermes se puso a mi lado y miró a Luke con algo de cautela, mientras que Luke lo taladraba con la mirada.

-Saldremos mañana en la mañana, nosotros iremos con ustedes, papá nos autorizó, además, yo puedo decirles como bajar al Tártaro y volver.-dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-También yo se bajar y volver, no necesitamos tu ayuda…-gruñó Luke avanzando al Dios, quien no se quedó quieto, y avanzó hacia el.

Era increíble. Hermes parecía tener poco más de diesisiete años, y Luke tenía quince, lo cual hacía que parecieran algo más parecido a hermanos, que a padre e hijo. Aún así, eran completamente iguales. La sonrisa malvada, las facciones de elfo, las orejas más puntiagudas de lo normal y el color de ojos, azul eléctrico, con un brillo malicioso, de esos que yo y mi hermana tenemos cuando vamos a hacer una travesura, lo que claramente, nos delataba.

Hermes gruñó y sus ojos se encendieron de una forma que daba miedo.

-Soy tu padre e iré con ustedes, además,-agregó antes de que Luke dijese algo.- Percy y Dianne son familia también, como todos los que lo acompañan, y tía Sally es mi protegida.-le informó entre dientes.

-Pues yo no voy entonces, no te soporto.-Luke le dio la espalda… y ¡Gran error! Hasta yo se que no se le da la espalda a un mayo deliberadamente… no quería ni pensar lo que sería para un Dios.

Hermes entrecerró los ojos y alargó su mano, y en ella, apareció un caduceo con dos serpientes envolviéndolo.

_Hermes, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás… _decía una voz de mujer, que para mi horror, era la voz de la serpiente.

_¡Oh, vamos, Martha, le ha vuelto la espalda y le dijo que no lo soporta! ¡Se lo merece! _Habló la otra serpiente _Aunque, si el chico me da una rata, juro que lo convenceré de lo contrario…_

_¡George, por amor a las alas! _Le suplicó Martha. _Percy, por favor… _

Me hablaba a mí, una serpiente me hablaba a mi… Bueno, será mejor intervenir. Mi hermanita se soltó de mi padre y le tomó una mano a Luke.

Yo me puse en medio de los dos y giré a Luke para que me mirase y aparté el caduceo de Hermes, lo cual fue un grave error, porque me quemé.

-¡Diablos, Hermes!-gruñí, y el suspiró y convirtió su palo en un móvil que brillaba y lo metió en su chamarra azul.- primero que todo: Hermes, eres mi hermano, mi primo, mi amigo… y yo se que tu nos protegerás, y por eso, quiero que vengas.- Luke me miró incrédulo.- tú,- lo señalé.-eres uno de mis mejores amigos en este campamento, y te necesito, porque tu sabes combatir, y se que harás todo lo posible por ganar.- el sonrió un poco.- por eso, propongo una tregua.-los dos me miraron con un gesto idéntico de confusión.- Se llevarán como colegas… ¡No pido que se abracen o algo por el estilo!-agregué para acallar las quejas que estaban pensando- Simplemente pido que intenten no entorpecer la misión porque si lo hacen, mi madre muere y todo el Olimpo perecerá, ¿Ok?-los miré con seriedad.- He preguntado: ¿Ok?-repetí perdiendo los estribos.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron.

-Bien.-dijeron a la vez y se tomaron las manos en un apretón firme y rápido.

Sonreí y mi hermana le sonrió a Luke con un brillo cómplice, una mirada que no supe definir y le dijo algo al oído, lo que causó que Luke volviera a sonreír.

-Bien, ahora me pongo contento…-dije en tono burlón.- y te suena el teléfono…-señalé a Hermes, y el lo tomó rápidamente y contestó.

-¿Si? No, no me interesa que tenga el cielo en la espalda, señor, si no recuerda el número de envío no podremos localizar el paquete…-puso los ojos en blanco.- además, no hay gatos hidráulicos de tamaño olímpico…-suspiró.- no, señor, usted sabe, esos infomerciales de la tarde suelen ser engañosos… está bien, ok….-colgó.- no se que voy a hacer cuando regresemos…

_Llegaron quince mil mails, tienes noventa mensajes en el correo de voz, y Filipo preguntó si no quieres ir a comer en la casa de campo esta noche… _dijo Martha.

Hermes suspiró.

-Arreglo esto y vuelvo… me van a volver loco…-gruñó y salió dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos.

Thalia carraspeó.

-Chicos, llevo bastante sin comer otra cosa que no sea glucosa… ¿Podemos ir a cenar?-no preguntó, suplicó.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Vamos, mañana temprano nos reuniremos para hacer un plan antes de partir…-dije cansado, era normal, con lo del atrapa la bandera, el robo a los olímpicos, la revelación de que tienen secuestrada a mamá…. Parecían días desde que había dormido.

Comencé a caminar hacia el comedor y mi padre me detuvo.

-Primero quiero que vayas a consultar al oráculo…-me señaló una escalera al ático.

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Me dirá el futuro?-pregunté bufando.

El frunció el ceño.

-Te dará una profecía, y tu la interpretarás.-me corrigió.- ve y pregúntale de tu misión… luego ve a comer, Di y yo te esperaremos en la mesa.- me besó en la frente.- te quiero, hijo, no lo olvides…

Le sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero, papá…-le di un corto abrazo y subí a toda máquina al ático, en donde encontré a una especie de momia con collares extraños y un vestido rosa desaliñado y veijo… pero sus ojos… sus ojos parecían vivos… blancos como dos lunas que causaban escalofríos.

-Oráculo, háblame de mi misión.

Una extraña niebla verde inundó el cuarto, y unas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi mente.

Me veía horrible. Lo sé, me veía asqueroso, me sentía mal. Las miadas de mis amigos y de mi padre se clavaron en mi cuando entré al comedor, pero yo las ignoré todas y me senté lo más lejos posible de mi padre, tomé algo de comida de mi plato, lo lancé al fuego.

-Poseidón.-suspiré, esto era tonto. Mi padre estaba allí y comía con nosotros.- recibe mi ofrenda… _Y ayúdame, papá…_- volví a sentarme y no miré a nadie en particular, solo mi plato… patatas la francesa y pollo frito… se me revolvió el estómago y dejé mi comida de lado para tomar jugo azul de uvas.

-¿Hijo, qué sucede?-sentí los brazos de mi padre en mis hombros y fue todo lo que necesité para derrumbarme. Me abracé a el,. Y solté silenciosos sollozos contra su remera del maratón del L.A de 1987.-Percy, hijo…-mi padre me apretó más fuerte y me acarició el cabello.- todo estará bien, Perce, todo estará bien… papá está contigo…

-Lo sé…-sollocé bajito.- ¿Podemos irnos, papá? Quiero que hablemos solos…-le supliqué.

El asintió y nos puso de pie, y sin mirar a nadie, salimos del comedor y nos encaminamos a la playa. Allí nos sentamos y volví a abrazar a mi padre, y solté todas las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde que salí de la Casa Grande. MI padre no habló, solo se limitó a dejarme desahogar. Supongo que somos iguales en ese aspecto, cuando uno está mal, deja al otro llorar, gritar y cuando se hubo calmado, recién ahí preguntamos.

-¿Qué te dijo el oráculo?-me preguntó cuando me hube tranquilizado, pero aún temblaba de miedo.

-No quiero repetirla…-susurré.- no me gustó lo que oí, papá… Tengo miedo… y no quiero tenerlo… debo… debo ser fuerte…

El suspiró y besó mi cabeza.

-Ningún héroe está por encima del miedo, hijo mío, y tu te elevarás por encima de muchos héroes…-me susurró.

Lo miré.

-¿Leíste en mi mente la profecía?-le pregunté suavemente.

El asintió.

-Todo gran triunfo, requiere de sacrificios, Percy…-dijo con tono triste.- es inevitable…

Asentí y miré al mar.

-¿Puede un oráculo fallar?-pregunte algo esperanzado.

El sonrió.

-No, lo único que puede suceder es que tu lo interpretes mal…-me dijo dándome un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

Gruñí.

-No hay mucho que interpretar…-susurré y volví a pensar en las palabras de la momia y me estremecí.- Papá… ¿Puedo dormir contigo y Di esta noche?

El me sonrió y me abrazó Fuerte.

-Siempre, hijo mío, siempre…

Talula: Lamentamos con toda el alma el retraso, lo que sucede es que a la historia la vamos escribiendo sobre la marcha, y la semana pasada tuvimos algunos percances personales, como el que tuve un tonto accidente en una bicicleta, y me quebré... y mis amigos tuvieron que hacerme de enfermeras… y aún lo siguen siendo…

Mooney: de veras, lo sentimos, Yoshi, lo sentimos de verdad, sabemos lo ansiosa que eres, y lamentamos haberte defraudado…

Padfoot: la semana que viene colgamos el chapter seis y si podemos…

Prongs: y No prometemos nada… por que no nos gusta romper promesas…

Padfoot: colgamos el chapter siete, así cubrimos la cuota del chapter ausente…

Mooney: espero sepan disculparnos…

Talula: y como siempre decimos: ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!Y LO SENTIMOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración: ustedes saben, no nos pertenece casi nada, excepto las modificaciones de la historia… y hummm…. Talula quiere a Percy…

Bien, les avisamos ahora que vamos a publicar los Jueves, por razones académicas. Y la publicación doble para la semana entrante…

Y no se preocupen, o vamos a dejar de escribir la historia… y Próximamente, para los adictos a los fanfics de HP, publicaremos una saga que se llamará "Harry Potter y la última generación" nos falta retocar y pulir, y en pocos días la publicaremos.

Capítulo 6:

Promesas inquebrantables y espadas prestadas.

Los días que le siguieron al Martes cuando todo había resultado un desastre, fueron extraños, por decirlo de alguna forma. Luke, Apolo, la sicótica, Thalia y mi padre, no parecían querer dejar de entrenarme, pensar en tácticas, hablar de la misión, amenazarme con largas sesiones de tundas si me cortaba un dedo… y cosas por el estilo. No es que me queje, esa atención estaba bien, bueno, al menos si no me sintiese tan presionado y tan aterrado. En cada cena en el comedor, veía a mis amigos y me pregunté quien de ellos sería el elegido… podría ser yo, podría ser Luke, o Thalia o Annabeth, o… Grover… y no saber, sacar conclusiones y no llegar a nada me ponía de los nervios. ¿A quién tendría que decirle adiós? Mi padre notó todo el tiempo mi angustia, y, como todas las noches, dejaba que me acostase a dormir junto a él y a Di rodeado del amor de mi familia, el único bajo el cual me sentía seguro.

Dianne estaba como loca, casi peor que Annabeth que estaba viendo que todo saliese acorde al plan. Mi hermana estaba aterrada, intentaba esconderlo, pero ni yo ni mi padre nos tragamos sus sonrisas forzadas. Y entonces, para mi estupor, y el de mi padre, debo agregar, el tiempo que no pasaba conmigo, se pegaba a Luke y le sonreía y lo alentaba a que tuviese paciencia con Hermes y la situación… incluso, una noche, en la que había llegado tarde de la casa grande, los escuché hablar…

_-De verdad, el le enseñó a andar en patineta… aunque, era muy complicado… Percy parecía tener dos pies izquierdos…-contó mi hermana riendo._

_Luke la acompañó en sus risas._

_-¿Tienes documentos verídicos de alguna caída?-le preguntó sin dejar de reir._

_Yo rodé mis ojos. "Solo hay ciento veinte videos en la casa", pensé._

_-Si, varios vídeos… mamá siempre se encargó de retratar como sea esos momentos…-le dijo Di, y pude adivinar que sonreía, como siempre que hablaba de mamá.- mi primer clase de Ballet, el campeonato de esgrima de Percy, mi papá enseñándole a Perce a nadar, mi papá leyéndome por primera vez la ilíada… ella siempre estaba ahí… aunque no apareciera en la imágenes, su voz siempre estaba allí… _

_-¿Amas mucho a tu madre?-le preguntó Luke con voz suave._

_-Tanto como amo a mi padre y a Percy…-le respondió mi hermana sin dudar.- yo… yo casi no puedo sentir una gran parte de mi sin mamá… no quiero… no quiero imaginar si algo le sucede a papá… o a Percy…-su voz tembló.- si algo le sucediese a ellos… yo… yo no podría seguir… _

_El alma se me escurrió a los pies al escucharla llorar. Lloraba como no la había oído nunca, con dolor, furia, desesperación… De una forma que se obligaba a ocultar frente a mi y a mi padre… _

_-Lo siento, Di…-susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. El solo pensar en la profecía, la piel se me ponía de gallina. _

_-Déjame hacer una promesa…-dijo Luke de repente._

_-¿Una promesa?-preguntó mi hermana riendo entre lágrimas._

_-Si, una muy importante, porque será una promesa de amigos, de mejores amigos y semidioses…-escuché el sofá moverse y me tuve que esconder mejor entre la hierba para que mi hermana, que se había levantado a buscar algo no me viese._

_-Está bien.-dijo ella con voz firme._

_-Te prometo que jamás, nada ni nadie, te lastimará… no si yo puedo evitarlo.-fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de Luke._

_-Y aunque te suceda algo malo, promete que volverás, y me devolverás esto…-escuché un sonido metálico y pude ver la luz que reflejaba Backbiter, la espada de nacimiento de mi hermana. Mi padre le había pedido total discreción por que esa espada no solo estaba forjada con metal celestial, sino también con acero templado, que podía herir humanos mortales con ella.- tú me darás tu espada y yo la cuidaré hasta que vengas y la devuelvas…_

_Luke no supo que decir durante un largo rato._

_-¿Me esperarás?-le preguntó con extrañeza… esperanza, tal vez._

_-Todo el tiempo que sea necesario._

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, había huido y me había quedado horas sentado en el campo de fresas, intentando por todos los medios, adivinar la extraña relación de mi hermana con Luke. ¿Ella lo esperaría hasta el final de la misión? ¿O se refería a otro tipo de espera? ¿Tan profundos podrían ser los sentimientos de una niña de ocho, casi nueve años en cuanto a un chico siete años mayor? ¿Qué era lo que Luke pretendía?

Pero mis cavilaciones se detuvieron al ver la figura inconfundible de una arpía buscando algún idiota como yo que se había quedado fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.

-Ya voy…-gruñí. Me puse de pié y corrí a la cabaña, en donde papá y Di, estaban sentados en un sofá, leyendo un enorme libro y por la tapa, pude ver que era la historia de Perseo. Sonreí y me senté junto a ellos, para segundos después estar rodeado por los brazos de mi papá y, un sueño tranquilo inundó mi corazón.

-¡PERCY, ARRIBA!-me gritaron cuatro voces diferentes, que a pesar de estar dormido, reconocí como las de Thalia, Di, Luke y Grover.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-susìré y puse mi brazo sobre mi rostro.- ¿Y papá?-pregunté aún medio dormido.

-Tomándose sedantes para no caer en un ataque de nervios…-me dijo Di riendo.- Hermes y yo te preparamos tu mochila, cargamos a Ríptide, comida, un beeper para comunicarnos, un escudo que envió el Dios Ares, obligado por Zeus, unas zapatillas de Hermes, gotas de sol de Apolo, humo amoroso de Afrodita, un puñal de oro que te envió Hefesto, vitaminas , E, C, D y K… y creo que algo de néctar y ambrosia…-terminó de enumerar.

Quité el brazo de mis ojos y la miré incrédulo.

-¿Cuán grande es la mochila, Di? No quiero romperme la espalda…-me quejé.

Thalia levantó una mochila azul de tamaño normal, como la que yo llevaba a Yancy.

-¿Recuerdas que existe algo que se llama magia de los dioses?-me preguntó rodando los ojos de tormenta.-Hermes nos regaló una a cada uno, y pude cargar un elefante que tu lo sentirás como si estuviese vacía.-me explicó.

Suspiré nuevamente.

-¿Las personas con anatomía diferente a la mía, pueden salir?-miré a Thalia y a Di.- Me quiero cambiar…-aclaré y ellas, sonrojadas, salieron de la cabaña.

-Hermano, llegó el día…-me sonrió Grover tirándome mis ropas.- estaba ansioso…

-Ya lo creo, anoche en la cena dabas saltitos cada dos segundos…-dijo Luke riendo.

Grover se sonrojó.

-Pues porque aprovecharé e iré a buscar a Apan, así que si podemos hacer alguna parada corta…-me dijo con ojitos de cabrito golpeado.

-Grover, esta misión no es cualquier misión, tenemos poco tiempo, ni los dioses saben cual es el próximo paso que va a tomar Cronos o Anfítrite…-dije en tono cansado, poniéndome, con ayuda de Luke, el chaleco de piel del león de Nemea que me había regalado Hermes hace nos días… me pregunto de donde lo habrá robado.

-Pero si podemos… por fa, Perce… por fa…-suspiré otra vez, este chivo se podía salir con la suya cuando quería.

-Está bien, haremos una parada… pero nada de sorpresas… no creo poder soportar a la salida del campamento…-mascullé antes de lavar mis dientes.

-¡SI!-exclamó Grover feliz.-¡Solo serán unos minutos! ¡Yo se donde está Pan-salió de la cabaña cantando una canción de Lady Gaga, saltando con sus extrañas y peludas patas cada paso.

-¿Quién es ese Pan?-pregunté luego de enjuagar mi boca, intentando peinar mis cabellos.

Luke rió.

-¿No sabes quién es Pan de verdad?-me preguntó incrédulo.

Rodé mis ojos.

-No, solo lo pregunté porque tenía ganas de gastar saliva.-dije con sarcasmo.- Ya, tonto, dime quien es ese… todos los sátiros parecen estar por demás de encantados con ese Pan…

-Pues no parecen estar encantados, están encantados, aman a Pan, es el señor de todos los sátiros…-sonrió.- está perdido desde hace siglos y Grover ha intentado salir en su búsqueda cada año…

Bufé.

-Me suena mucho a Grover…-mi mejor amigo medio cabra era el más obstinado ser humano que había conocido en mis cortos quince años de vida, y eso que también conocía a mi madre.- Genial, la sicótica está lista…-sonreí al verla preparada para salir, hablando en la casa grande con Chirón.

Luke arqueó una ceja.

-¿Me parece a mí o te gusta Annie?-me preguntó con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tantas veces había visto en el rostro de Hermes.

Me sonrojé como estúpido y esquivé su mirada.

-Es sus más dulces sueños…-dije entredientes, provocando una carcajada en mi amigo.- oh, vamos, ya basta…-refunfuñé mientras el se reía como tarado.

-¿Qué sucede, Luke?-preguntó mi hermanita tomándole la mano con suavidad.

Y claro, de la única forma por la cual el señor puede dejar de reir, es por Dianne. Genial, simplemente genial… y yo que creí que tendría que esperar tres o cuatro años más para ser hermano celoso y sobreprotector.

-Nada, Di, al parecer tu hermano no sabe mentir…-dijo crípticamente.

Mi hermana me miró y arqueó una ceja.

-Apuesto a Backbiter que es por Annie…-dijo usando un tonito retintín que no me gustó nada y me hizo ponerme de colores otra vez. ¡Maldición! Esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Hoy es el día de burlémonos de Percy?-pregunté con fastidio.

Mi hermanita soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-No, hoy es el día de cuéntale todo a la hermanita menor que no verás saben los dioses en cuanto tiempo…-me respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Me detuve frente a la casa grande y los miré a ambos.

-Yo también me pregunto si alguno tiene algo para decirme.-miré significativa la espada de mi hermana en la cintura de Luke.

-Percy…-comenzó Luke.

Lo detuve con un ademán.

-No, no me respondas a una pregunta a la cual no estás preparado para responder…-dije y entré a la casa, sonreí a Thalia y a Will, le dirigí una mueca a Annabeth… espera, ¿Desde cuándo es Annabeth y no rubia sicótica? Diablos, debía enfocarme en as cosas realmente importantes.-Hola a todos…-saludé a los adultos sentados en la mesa principal: Hermes, Apolo, Zeus, Hades, El señor D y mi padre.

-Hola Perce, ¿Qué tal has amanecido hoy?-preguntó Chirón sonriendo… de una forma bastante sospechosa.

Miré a mi padre, el era completamente transparente para mi.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté tenso.

Todos se tensaron, incluso el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Las perlas… de Perséfone…-empezó Hermes mirando de reojo a Hades, quien soltó un bufido.- bueno… no será fácil… porque, bueno ¿Tu te creías que era ir y pedirlas y ya?-preguntó haciendo muecas que en otro momento me hubiesen causado gracia.- tus padre y nosotros dos te educamos para…

-Al grano, padre…-le interrumpió Luke con toda la amabilidad que pudo fingir.

Hermes sonrió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.

-Pues… por cada perla deben superar una… prueba…-balbuceó.- y no serán fáciles… no sabemos de que se tratan… pero sabemos que… no serán fáciles…

Bajé mi vista. Esto ya se iba de mis manos… ahora lo único que quería hacer era pedirles a todos mi compañeros que se queden y que me dejen ir solo… la profecía… decía cosas perturbadoras con respecto a ellos… y yo… yo no podía perderlos, incluso a Thalia que apenas la conocía, o a Will.. o a la rubia… pero sabía que no podría dar dos pasos fuera que sería cazado como un cerdo salvaje… Y eso me dolía… por que, al final, no podría recuperar lo que he perdido.

_Los mestizos marcharán con paso recto hacia lo que será el principio del fin de una nueva era… Uno se perderá en tierras sin lluvia, otro caerá bajo la maldición de l titán, otro perecerá por mano paterna, otro caerá bajo el dominio del Mal, otro será seducido por las mujeres salvajes, Perqun héroe no podrá recuperar lo perdido, pero si regresará con sus dueños lo que fue robado. El alma del verdadero Héroe será desgarrada por una hoja maldita. Una simple elección sus días terminará…. El olimpo preservar o arrasar… _

Suspiré e intenté no temblar como una hoja con aquellas palabras que me provocarían pesadillas toda mi vida…

-No importa.-dije con voz firme.- nosotros podremos, no estoy dispuesto a dejar al azahar el futuro del olimpo, es mi familia, y yo lucharé por ella.

Los adultos me observaron con orgullo.

-Eres muy valiente, sobrino.-me sonrió Zeus.- protege a mi hija con tu espada…-me pidió.

Asentí solemnemente.

-Y Atenea me dijo que si su hija tiene algún rasguño, te hará personalmente responsable de ello.-me dijo Apolo sonriendo.- yo que tu me tomaría en serio las amenazas de mi hermana… para ser alguien que nació de la cabeza de otra persona, es bastante corazonada…-se rió de su propio chiste al cual solo Will le encontró la gracia.

-Será mejor que vayamos saliendo, Argos nos llevará hasta la estación de autobuses…-dijo Hermes poniéndose su mochila al hombro. Miró a mi padre y luego a mi y sonrío.-vamos… -les dijo a los chicos.- no te tardes-me miró y se alejó.

-Suerte, querido…-me dijo Chirón antes de salir.

-No te preocupes por el Tártaro… está todo arreglado…-Hades me palmeó la espalda y salió.

Zeus solo me sonrió sin mediar palabra.

-Intenta cuidarte, Peter Johnson, no quiero que me culpen por tu muerte…-me dijo Dionisos entredientes.

Me estremecí. Alguien moriría… de verdad… Mi padre supo lo que habían causado esas palabras en mi, porque me abrazó con fuerza apenas nos dejaron solos. Di nos observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Percy, mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a comprender….-me susurró mi papá al oído.-por favor… no hagas que me despida de ti definitivamente… se fuerte, mi pequeño y vuelve con papá y Di que te esperaremos ansiosos…

Me apreté más contra él y dejé salir algunas lágrimas. Con la única persona que me podía mostrar débil era con el.

-De alguna forma u otra regresaré…-le sonreí separándome.- cuida a mi hermana… que no haga nada tonto…

Ella corrió hacia mi y me dio un golpe en el brazo antes de colgarse de mi cuello.

-Te quiero mucho, Percy, por favor, tú no hagas tonterías…-me dijo riendo y sollozando.- por favor…-su tono perdió la broma.- no me dejes… porque no e diré adiós… te diré un hasta luego… ¿Entendido?

Asentí y la apreté una última vez antes de soltarla.

-Tengo quienes me protejan…-ella se sonrojó.- y yo evitaré que algo le suceda, lo prometo…

Ella me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

-Te acompañaré por última vez por la puerta grande, hijo.-mi padre me abrazó por los hombros y salimos de la casa, y nos encontramos con todos los chicos de la expedición con rostros ansiosos.-luego podrás hacerlo tu solo…

-Bien, ya estamos listos…-anunció Hermes saliendo delante junto a Apolo.

Caminamos hasta la salida del campamento y pude sentir el cambio de aires… allí afuera todo era muy perturbador…

-Luke…-mi hermana llamó al rubio, quien salió disparado hacia ella y la abrazó.-te quiero mucho…

Luke cerró sus ojos y una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-También te quiero, Di, mucho…-se separó un poco y secó las lágrimas de su mejilla con cuidado.- espérame…-otra vez ese reborde que no comprendí, esas palabras que querían decir muchas cosas a la vez.

-Te esperaré.-e sonrió ella antes de darle un beso en la frente.-cuida mi espada y úsala con racionalidad…

El rió y se puso de pié y, sin mirarme, caminó hacia donde estaban Will y Thalia, que lo miraban con sonrisas bobas en el rostro.

-Hasta luego, Di.-me solté de mi padre.

-Hasta luego, Perce…-me sonrió y se refugió en los brazos de nuestro padre.

Caminamos juntos hasta cruzar la entrada y Argos ya nos esperaba junto a su autobús.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Hermes sonriente.

Sonreí.

-Listos.

Bien, aquí Padfoot, para todos ustedes que nos leen… ¿Qué tal el chapter? Jeje… los demás no están y me han encargado la nota del final… Este chapter es, principalmente, esclarecedor en cuanto a dos cosas: la profecía y la relación extraña entre Luke y Dianne, y hablando de eso, no piensen que Di está enamorada o Luke también… con la promesa que se hicieron se podrán sacar muchas conclusiones, y casi todas las que piensen serán las acertadas… Y en cuanto a la profecía.. ¿No es larga? Bueno, lo que sucede es que estamos contando casi cinco libros, y todo puede suceder… jajajajaja…

Bien, siete reviews para el próximo chapter, no es mucho, así que… poooooorfaaaaa!

Yours Faithfully,

Padfoot de Prongs, Padfoot & Mooney Co.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: lo que pusimos en los anteriores chapters… eso de que los personajes son de Riordan…

Ok, Padfoot se recibió de Idiota hace cinco días, y con un Sobresaliente. ¿Saben por qué no publicamos el Jueves? Bien, nuestro querido socio, Padfoot o Max, era el encargado… Pero ¿Saben lo que hizo? Entró en nuestra cuenta, subió el capítulo… ¡PERO SE OLVIDÓ DE PUBLICARLO! Por esa razón no publicamos… NO VAMOS A DEJAR ESTE FIC SIN TERMINAR.

Y sin más que agregar que UNA DISCULPA EN MAYÚSCULAS… Besos!

Nota:

Bien, empecemos por darles lo que sería la profecía, editada… la corregimos, para que entiendan, vamos a editar el chapter anterior, por lo que, los que tienen alerta, aparecerá el capítulo anterior como nuevo chapter, pero solo lo editamos ¿Ok? y es así:

_Los mestizos marcharán con paso recto hacia lo que será el principio de una nueva era…_(como comienzan la lucha contra el mal y buscan los poderes de los tres grandes, será un comienzo de una nueva era, para bien o para mal)_ Uno se perderá en tierras sin lluvia, _(que es exactamente lo que dice)_ otro caerá bajo la maldición del titán, _(lo que dice) _ otro perecerá por mano paterna,_(lo que dice)_ otro caerá bajo el dominio del Mal, _(¿A qué les suena?)_ otro será seducido por las mujeres salvajes _(mmm… no puedo explicar mucho o adelanto lo que ni siquiera preparamos)_. Un héroe no podrá recuperar lo perdido, pero si regresará con sus dueños lo que fue robado. _(lean Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo y entenderán)_ El alma del verdadero Héroe será desgarrada por una hoja maldita. Una simple elección sus días terminará…. El olimpo preservar o arrasar… _(Y el toque final ¿Quién será el héroe cuya alma una hoja maldita desgarrará?)

Fácil, amigos, amigas, todos los que lean esta historia… las profecías, son para interpretar. En la antigüedad, cuando los oráculos las decían, no la decían "si, ganarás la guerra" o "si, compra esa carreta" o "si, tienes lo cuernos de un toro", no y no… y definitivamente no, las cosas las decía con palabras complicadas, rebuscadas, metáforas… palabras que careen de sentido si uno las piensa del modo literal… no debemos ser tan alineadores de palabras, y pensar en su esencia... Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos… (je, je)

Ahora si!

Capítulo 7.

Nos peleamos con un gatito.

La estación de autobuses en donde Argos nos dejó, estaba, por no encontrar otro término, superpoblada, lo cual nos vino bastante bien, porque un grupo de siete personas, mirando a los lados como detectives en plena misión, llamarían la atención.

Absolutamente.

-¿A dónde debemos ir?-preguntó Thalia a Hermes, quien sacó un pergamino amarillento de su mochila y lo miró un largo rato.

-Atlantic City… El Jardín de la tía Em...-nos respondió con una mueca de seriedad en el rostro.- tengo una mala sensación acerca de ese lugar…

Dejé de escucharlo. Porque, a lo lejos, tres ancianas vestidas completamente de negro, me clavaban la mirada, mientras jugaban con un telar. Sin dejar de mirarme, levantaron tres hilos azules… cortaron uno de ellos, y pude sentir que eso no era para nada bueno. El grito de Grover me lo confirmó.

-¡Por los dioses, Perseus Jackson!-gritó demasiado alto, llamando la atención de demasiadas personas a nuestro alrededor que se giraron para ver quien era el loco que gritaba.

-¿Sucedió algo, Grover?-preguntó Apolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Las parcas…-solo atinó a decir mi mejor amigo temblando como un celular en modo vibración.

Apolo y Hermes me miraron con pánico, mientras que Luke, Will, Annabeth y Thalia, desenvainaron sus espadas y escrutaron a nuestro alrededor, buscando a las viejitas… pero el puesto con el enorme telar con un sinfín de lanas de diferentes colores, había desaparecido en un chasquido.

-¿Las parcas?-pregunté algo mareado.- Esas viejecitas que… que…-tartamudeé y perdí el color de mi rostro.

Me aterré.

Osea, ¡Era totalmente normal! ¡Nadie con una larga vida que desea disfrutar, se pone totalmente indiferente al ver como tu vida es acortada como un hilo! ¡Literalmente!

-Suban al autobús 3454, y no miren atrás.-dijo Hermes entredientes.

Caminamos, casi corrimos al autobús. No había una gran fila para entrar, por lo que solo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos para estar sentados, lo más cerca posibles unos de otros.

Hermes se sentó a mi lado y me dio una sonrisa de aliento.

-Voy a morir , ¿No es cierto?-pregunté con voz extrañamente ronca.

El hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Percy… desearía poder decirte que no… pero, al final todos los mortales mueren…-intentó bromear, pero mi rostro no le mostró que estaba disfrutando del chiste.- bien, Perce, iré con la verdad. Las parcas, solo se presentan ante una persona cuando la muerte está cerca.

-Entonces de verdad voy a morir joven…-murmuré- y yo que creí que tendría nietos… o presenciaría la boda de mi hermana… o el aniversario de cincuenta años de casados de mis padres… o que sería padrino de alguno de mis sobrinos…

Mi primo me golpeó la cabeza.

-¡No seas idiota y deja de pensar en eso, niño tonto!-me gruñó.- ahora solo te concentrarás en el camino y en la misión y que de ti depende el futuro del olimpo.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, eso de verdad me relaja.-me quejé. Me quedé unos minutos en silesio, contemplando aburrido el exterior, por lo que, al no encontrar nada divertido o lo suficientemente entretenido, hablé.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo vamos con la paternidad?

Hermes sonrió con amargura.

-Pues… podría ser peor…-suspiró.- gracias a Di, hace un gran esfuerzo en soportarme…

-Lo entiendo…-dije asintiendo. El me miró con ojos entrecerrados.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes más hijos que un jeque árabe, no te quejes! ¡Por los dioses, es normal que no te quiera ver cuando te has pasado toda su infancia, y no me quejo de eso, tras los pasos de Di y los míos!

El gruñó, pero me di cuenta que me daba la razón.

-Entonces, piensas lo mismo que Martha…-suspiró.- me lo imaginaba, eres igual a tu padre y el me había dicho lo mismo…

Sonreí.

-Por eso es mi papá.

Rodó sus ojos.

-Si, y para bien o para mal, los del mar siempre tiene razón…-soltó un suspiro y miró hacia su izquierda, en donde Luke charlaba con Thalia animadamente.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto…-le dije al adivinar sus pensamientos.- al final, todo saldrá mejor.

Otra vez me sonrió amargamente.

-Tal vez deba confiar en ti…-murmuró.- después de todo, ¿Qué puede ser peor que esta situación?

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron por qué cada vez que alguien dice "esta situación no puede ser peor", solo empuja al destino para que empeore? Yo culpo, personalmente al Mensajero de los dioses, Hermes, por ser un ave de mal agüero, porque, ¿Qué sucedió después de que dijese esa frase?

Todo empeoró.

Yo estaba escrutando en la noche, todo. Me pareció demasiado bueno haber salido con vida de aquello, cuando me dijeron que había cosas peores que una furia o un minotauro, y, sencillamente, esperaba lo peor.

-Chicos…-murmuró Grover a las tres de la mañana, cuando íbamos por un camino junto a un monte.- chicos…

Me dí vuelta y lo miré y estaba extrañamente asustado… o aterrado, sería más correcto.

-¿Grover?-le llamé.

Anna… digo, la sicótica me miró preocupada.

-Huele un monstruo…-me dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos y escruté a mi alrededor.

-No está aquí dentro…-chilló Grover bajito.- está fuera… y no es de los buena onda…

Luke, Will y Thalia sacaron sus espadas. Backbiter brilló ansiosa por cortar algo.

-¿Qué hueles, Grov?-preguntó Thalia preocupada.

-Huelo a gato…-chilló aún con el tono de voz modulado, pero se notaba a la legua que seguiría subiendo cuando el peligro estuviese más de cerca.

Nada parecía extraño dentro del autobús, claro que era la calma que antecede al huracán, porque, de pronto, algo golpeó uno de los costados.

Se escucharon gritos de miedo, chillidos de horror y jadeos al despertar con tremendo sonido.

El autobús se detuvo, y sobre la confusión y los sonidos de las personas, pude escuchar claramente un ronroneo. Mi grupo de puso de pié, y salimos del bus, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

-¡En guardia!-nos ordenó Luke, blandiendo su espada, escrutándolo todo, moviéndose a mi lado, dándome la espalda.-No te alejes de mí…-por un segundo pensé en aquellas palabras, y me imaginé estando en el bosque, jugando al atrapa la bandera, junto a mi hermana y mis amigos de las otras cabañas. Sacudí mi cabeza. El recuerdo de Di, solo me pondría peor.

-Ni lo dudes…-le respondí, y pude ver de reojo como cerraba sus ojos y hacía una mueca de dolor, como si recordase lo mismo que yo. No comenté nada y volví a mi escrutinio. Por el lado oeste desde donde estábamos, vi un brillo dorado a la luz de la luna.-veo algo…-susurré, señalando el lugar.

Todos siguieron la dirección de mi dedo, y vimos, como una silueta del tamaño de una vaca aparecía desde la espesura. Pero con melena, patas fuertes, colmillos, que al chocar los rayos lunares contra ellos, desprendieron una luminosidad propia de una navaja… decenas de ellos.

-Es… es…-Will tragó en seco.- es el león… es el león…-tartamudeó.

-¿El león de Nemea?-pregunté yo. y en ese instante, supe mi error.

"Los nombres tienen poder, hijo mío…" me había dicho mi padre…

Y mi papá tenía razón. Porque activé los instintos asesinos del león con solo pronunciar su nombre. ¿Y adivinen a quién atacó primero?

Creo que ya saben la respuesta.

-¡Percy!-chillaron todos, cuando el león abrió sus garrotas y saltó en pos de mi, y yo me quedaba en shock, observando, e imaginándome como quedaría luego de que aquellas cuchillas destrozaran mi cuerpo.

Todo fue en cámara lenta. Las personas saliendo del autobús, curiosas y asustadas para ver que sucedía allí afuera. Otra vez escuché chillidos de horror. No sabía que estaban viendo los mortales en ese instante, más no me importo, solo volví mis vista hacia las fauces abiertas de la mole que venía en pos de Luke y mía.

Un golpe me hizo espabilarme, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo con Hermes encima de mí y Luke, quién, al parecer, se había helado como yo.

-¡Arriba!-nos ordenó el Dios, tomando su caduceo.-¡No puedo intervenir, Percy, Luke!-nos gruñó.- ¡Luchen!

Y, necesariamente, activó nuestros poderes de semidioses. Miré a Luke, y enviándole un mensaje con los ojos, comenzamos a atacar, y defendernos. Por la derecha, por la izquierda, arriba, abajo, cuchillada de Annabeth, las flechas de Will, las estocadas mías y de Luke, las canciones de Grover con su flauta, que hacía que las plantas cercanas, creciesen y encerrasen al león entre sus ramas… Nada era suficiente. Su piel tal y como lo decía el mito, era indestructible, gruesa, ni siquiera llegábamos a arañarlo, y los reikis de Apolo solo hacían que el león enfurezca más y más, arañando, gruñendo, rugiendo con salvajismo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunté a Luke, mientras intentaba alejarme de la boca de aquella bestia.

Luke gruñó y dio una estocada en la piel del animal, lo que, claramente, no le hizo nada.

-Los distraeré, ustedes corran.-me dijo luchando.

-¡No te dejaré solo!-dije inconcientemente.

El sonrió a la luz de la luna, sin dejar de luchar.

-¡Debes hacerlo, ve y cumple la misión, salva al olimpo!-decía entre estocadas.-¡Es una orden, Perseus!-bramó sin dejar de moverse.

Negué. No, el era mi amigo, no iba a dejarlo solo.

-¡CORRAN!-les ordené a los demás.- ¡BUSQUEN UN CLARO!-la sicótica estaba a punto de gritarme algo, pero cerró la boca al ver mi rostro.-¡AHORA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡YA!-grité con toda la fuerza y la seguridad que pude.

Ellos obedecieron a regañadientes, y salieron corriendo de allí como alma que los lleva el diablo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, JACKSON!-me gruñó Luke esquivando un sarpazo de nuestro amigo peludo.

Apunté al lomo del animal, pero solo logré lastimarme la muñeca cuando mi espada resbaló.

-¡Cuidar tu espalda!-le respondí volviendo a la lucha sin importarme el dolor, o las personas que nos contemplaban con horror.-¡Le prometí a Di que te protegería!

El solo asintió y siguió con su lucha.

-¡Tiene que tener algún punto débil!-gruñó, unos minutos después. Ambos estábamos muy agotados, y el león ya nos había lastimado a ambos, a Luke le había dado un arañazo en el rostro, provocándole una herida bastante importante en su mejilla, y a mí me había herido el brazo, bastante profundo.

-¡Donde no tenga piel!-le indiqué, moviéndome a un lado para esquivar los dientes de cuchillas del cuadrúpedo.-¡La boca!-casi chillé alegre.- ¡En la boca no tiene piel!

Luke asintió enérgico, y me miró.

-¡Yo lo distraigo, tu le clavas la espada!-me indicó.

-¡No! ¡Deja que me ataque! ¡Lo haré cuando esté a punto de tragarme!-le contradije.- ¡Vamos, Luke, déjame solo!-le supliqué.

El pareció reacio a aceptar mi estrategia, pero aún así, se hizo a un lado, y yo me puse frente a la bestia.

-Gatito, gatito…-le llamé.- ven aquí, gatito…-le incité a que me atacase.- vamos, ¿Tienes miedo de una espada? Creí que eras más valiente, pulgoso…

Y como sucedía en la escuela, mis palabras provocaron a mi contrincante, y saltó hacia mí, con sus garras y sus fauces abiertas. Y yo di un paso atrás y caí.

-¡PERCY!-exclamó alguien.

Cuando la voz de Luke me llegó, desperté, blandí mi espada, la alcé y cerré mis ojos.

Esperé un golpe, sangre, dolor… pero solo escuché un terrible aullido de dolor, y algo suave y duro caer sobre mi… solo que no con el peso que esperaba. Abrí mis ojos. Y encima de mí, no estaba la bestia de cuatro patas… había una chamarra bastante cool.

-¿Lo maté?-pregunté incrédulo.

Sentí la mano de Luke en mi hombro alcé la vista. E su corte salía mucha sangre, lo cual me preocupó bastante.

-Mataste a una ferrocarril de seis metros de largo, y cuatro metros de alto…-me contó tan incrédulo como yo, solo que el sonreía.- Wow, hermano…

Me forcé a sonreir, y me puse de pié con su ayuda.

-Linda chamarra, ¿No es cierto?-le pregunté a mi amigo mostrándole el pedazo de piel.

El soltó una carcajada.

-Matas al león y te dan una chamarra horrible…-se burló.- vamos, debemos buscar a los demás… creo que Will y Apolo nos podrían curar las heridas…

Lo miré con preocupación.

-Espero que puedan curarte esa herida, si mi hermana te ve así cuando volvamos, me asesinará.-comenté mitad broma, mitad serio.

-Y cuidará de mí…-se encogió de hombros.- después de todo, yo salgo ganando…

Rodé mis ojos y me abstuve de golpearlo. Ya había tenido bastante con el león.

Caminamos por el bosque estudiando los alrededores, olvidándonos por completo del autobús, que con semejante abolladura, no volvería a funcionar. Además llegamos al acuerdo, de alejarnos lo más que podamos de los mortales. Ellos no podían sufrir las emboscadas de los monstruos por nuestra culpa.

-¿Ves algo?-me preguntó mi amigo luego de caminar media hora.

Gruñí y forcé mis ojos a ver por sobre el aire contaminado de aquel bosque sucio.

-Nota mental:-dije en voz de queja.- los semidioses no tenemos visión infrarroja.

Luke soltó una carcajada.

-Anota que tampoco tenemos olfato de sátiro…-dijo con sorna.- veo una luz por allí… es azul…-entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.- es el caduceo de mi padre…

_¡Los veo! _Escuché la clara y aliviada voz de Martha en mi cabeza.

_¡No traen una sola rata! _Se quejó Fred.

_¡Fueron a cazar un león, no a un ratón! _No pude reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar la voz enojada de la serpiente hembra.

-Puedo escuchar a Martha y a George…-dije alegre.

Luke sonrió.

-Yo también las escucho…-comentó.- viven peleándose, pero son inseparables…

_Escuchamos eso… _dijeron las dos serpientes a la vez.

Casi corrimos hasta el claro en donde estaban todos. Nos recibieron con asombro y alegría. Pude notar la mirada preocupada de Hermes al ver a su hijo lastimado.

-Cúralos, hermano…-le pidió en voz baja.

Mi primo dios médico, primero se acercó a Luke y puso una mano sobre la herida, y murmuró algunas palabras en griego antiguo. Una chispa de luz apareció y luego, en el rostro de mi casi hermano, solo quedó una fina cicatriz que iba desde la parte baja del ojo, hasta más de la mitad de la mejilla.

No noté mi propio dolor en el brazo, hasta que Apolo no se acercó a mí, y me curó.

-Tenías dislocada la muñeca…-me regañó Hermes con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Nunca más se vuelven a perder así!

Luke rodó sus ojos.

-Fue una orden directa del líder del grupo, no pueden desobedecer…-encogió sus hombros.

Sonreí con malicia y me volví a ver a Annabeth, quien me devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Así que cualquier cosa…-me regodeé cuando su rostro palideció.

Luke palmeó mi espalda.

-Cualquier cosa…-repitió.

Sonreí más amplio.

-Creo que este viaje se pone divertido…-comenté.

Y si que lo sería.

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez aquí Padfoot, ¿Qué tal a todos nuestros lectores? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Alguna maldición? ¿Alguna furia para enviarnos? ¿O un cerbero? No me molestaría un perro de tres cabezas, después de todo, siempre soñé con ganar la competencia de perros exóticos de mi país…. Humm… bien, ahora, al grano. Este capítulo es bastante… espontáneo… pero… refrescante, eso creen mis socios y creo yo también…

Si tiene alguna duda como la de la profecía, que ya explicamos arriba, solo dejen un review… ¿Quieren?

Mis socios y yo, queremos agradecerles a todos los que nos dejan sus opiniones y comentario. Prometemos, cuando tengamos el mínimo tiempo, responderlos…

¿Qué tal siete reviews para el próximo chapter? Hey, no me miren así, yo solo cumplo órdenes…

Saludos!

Padfoot, de Prongs, Padfoot & Mooney CO.

P.D: a los lectores que dejan reviews anónimos, dejen alguna dirección para poder contestárselos… GRACIAS! Ah, y el capítulo que le sigue al próximo, será desde el punto de vista de Poseidón… esperamos que les guste, y LEAN!


	8. Chapter 8

Declaración: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Riordan.

Nota: Estamos buscándole pareja a Percy… Les contamos que nosotros no somos demasiado cannon con ninguna historia que hayamos escrito antes… o al menos oneshots. Entonces Talula planteó escuchar sugerencias de ustedes… asi que… ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Percy? Tengan en cuenta que solo serán sugerencias, así que nada de amenazas y/o quejas, para que escribamos sobre la pareja que ustedes quieran… nosotros elegimos… ¡Si, señor!

Ahora si…

Capítulo 8:

El jardín de la tía Em, "El emporio del Gnomo"

-No tenemos dinero o comida…-murmuró la sicótica revisando sus bolsillos.- la mochila con comida quedó en el autobús y no traigo un dragma encima…

Miré a Hermes y a Apolo, quienes estaban entretenidos discutiendo si la araña fabricaba su propia teladearaña o se la pedía a Penélope... ¿Y luego dicen que son superiores? ¡Si, claro!

-¿Ustedes tienen dinero mortal?-les pregunté.

-Papá canceló mi tarjeta de crédito después de haber comprado un cinturón para abdominales inalámbrico, y cuando se lo quiso poner, lo hizo al revés y luego tuvimos que aguantarlo un mes con dolor en los riñones…-me contó Apolo sonriendo.- que buenos tiempos aquellos… o la vez que compré el libro con el secreto de la vida y se lo regalé a Atenea…-soltó un bufido al ver el rostro de Hermes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Luke con curiosidad.

Hermes soltó una carcajada.

-Resulta que luego de mil páginas, el libro decía que el secreto de la vida está en nuestro interior…-todos estallamos en carcajadas, excepto, claro, la sicótica, que fruncía el ceño ofendida y Apolo, quien no parecía muy divertido.

-Recuerdo que me tuvo una década utilizándome de apoya manzana en el tiro al blanco…-dijo Apolo estremeciéndose.

-El punto es que nada de compra telefónica para Apolo…-se burló Hermes metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa socarrona.

La sicótica carraspeó.

-El punto, es que no tenemos un penique para nada… y yo, personalmente, tengo hambre…-se quejó.

Suspiré y me puse de pié.

-Luke, Grover, Thalia ¿Cómo se sienten?-les pregunté. Los tres levantaron sus pulgares.- Bien, porque me acompañarán a buscar algún lugar para comer…

Thalia se puso de pié y arqueó una ceja.

-Oye sesos de alga, estamos en medio del bosque… a kilómetros de la civilización y con veinte millones de monstruos al acecho…-enumeró con sus dedos.

-Prefiero que me coman los monstruos antes que morir de hambre…-murmuró Will sentado bajo un árbol.

-Concuerdo con él…-dijo Grover.-vamos, yo puedo oler monstruos… si huelo alguno les digo…

Sonreí.

-Espero que tengan energías, porque, por lo que no veo… tenemos un largo camino…-dijo Luke alistándose.

-Quédense por aquí, tranquilos, veremos una forma de ubicarlos…-dije alejándome- Hermes, haz brillar tu caduceo…

Mi primo asintió y nos deseó suerte, al igual que Apolo y Will. La rubia me fulminó con la mirada.

-Será un laaaaaaargo camino…-dijo Thalia adelantándose para ponerse junto a Grover.

Thalia, al final, tenía razón. Caminamos, según mi reloj medio destruido, por dos horas, y después de golpes, sustos, gritos histéricos de Grover, una retahíla de palabrotas de Luke, gritos de furia míos y un codazo en mis costillas por parte de mi prima, pudimos, finalmente, ver un local.

Leí el cartel de neón sobre un negocio bastante grande, decorado con estatuas y miles de flores y plantas diferentes.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntamos Luke, Thalia y yo al no poder leer lo que decía en la publicidad… yo leía algo como así: eL darjin ed al ati mE "le roiempo lde omgno"

Grover sonrió burlón.

-Semidioses…-resopló.- dice: El jardín de la tía Em "El emporio del Gnomo"… y también dice que hay un comedor…-avanzó contentó antes que nosotros.- Vengan, tal vez nos haga hacer algo en su vivero y nos regala comida…

Lo seguimos los tres, pero por los rostros de mis compañeros, puse notar que, al igual que yo, sentían una extraña sensación de "nohagaseso".

-Este es el lugar que indicaba el mapa…-señaló Luke.- presten atención, busquen la perla… y tengan cuidado…

Los tres asentimos en acuerdo y avanzamos.

Llegamos hasta las puertas y tocamos, pero se abrió solo y pasamos dentro de un lugar tan tétrico como extraño.

Estatuas.

Solo podía ver estatuas, cientos de ellas, tal vez miles… todas perfectas, con poses extrañas, una señora levantando la cabeza del suelo y expresión extraña, un señor abrazado a una niña… un par de niñitos con unos perritos…

-Odio las estatuas… parece que están mirándome…-se quejo Thalia.- ¡Ese señor me mira!-chilló saltando tras de mi, señalando una estatua de un anciano con su bastón.

Le palmeé la mano que tenía sobre mi hombro y la miré de reojo.

-Si tienes miedo, quédate detrás de mí, Thalia, yo te protegeré…-hice pose de héroe, arrancándole una sonrisa.- Vamos, seré como tu hermano mayor, ¿Ok? Nada te sucederá…

Ella sintió con confianza y se puso junto a mí.

-Thalia, ve con Luke a buscar algo para comer… y yo iré con Perce…-dijo Grover tomando mi brazo y llevándome al lado opuesto al que iban nuestros compañeros.

-Tengan cuidado, Percy…-me imploro Luke.

Sonreí.

-Creí que tu eras el de los problemas…-me burlé.

Grover rodó los ojos.

-Luego charlan, ahora, vamos…-me apuró y perdimos de vista a los chicos.

-Mira, por allí hay un freezer…-señalé el electrodoméstico blanco luego de unos minutos de búsqueda.- tal vez haya refrescos…-Grover sonrió algo distraído.-¿Qué ves?-pregunté.

El soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Pues, que esta estatua se parece mucho a mi tío Fernando…-comentó observando en detalle una estatua de un sátiro.- ¡Wow! Hasta tiene el lunar en el mismo lugar… pero es imposible… mi tío Fernando fue asesinado por…-abrió los ojos y la boca ampliamente, con pánico.- ¡Medusa!

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego latir como si corriese una maratón.

-¡VAMOS A BUSCARLOS!-comenzamos a correr esquivando estatuas masetas y flores.-¡LUKE! ¡THALIA!-los llamé.

Nos detuvimos en lo que parecía ser el medio de aquel lugar.

-¡LUKE!-gritó Grover.- ¡THALIA!

Mi mente comenzó a funcionar a miles de kilómetros por hora.

-Ve a buscarlos, nos separamos y nos encontramos de nuevo aquí para salir cuanto antes…-el asintió y se alejó unos pasos.- si no me encuentras en cinco minutos de espera, vete, corre…-le ordené.

El asintió algo reacio, y salió corriendo.

Yo me adentré en la fila que tenía detrás de mi. Caminé, evitando ver las expresiones de terror de aquellas pobres personas y animales. Era terrorífico.

Unos minutos más tarde, un sonido me llamó la atención. Un siseo.

Me giré, y vi a Thalia, cuyo brazo estaba siendo agarrado por una mujer mayor.

-Hola, hija de Zeus…-una extraña mujer apareció frente a mi prima. Levaba un sobretodo de cuero negro, anteojos oscuros, a pesar de que era de noche y un turbante en la cabeza…

Miré el turbante con aprehención. Si algo aprendí en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, es que debes desconfiar de todas las personas que usen turbante, al menos que estés en la india… aunque, ¿Quién dice que no usan esas telas para cubrir a un demonio…? Ok, siguiendo con el tema de la mujer.

-¿Cómo u-usted sabe…?-no pudo terminar de habla, la mujer se quitó los anteojos, y mi prima, muy astutamente, cerró los ojos, y la mujer la imitó.

-Es de mala educación no ver a las personas a los ojos…-dijo la mujer en tono de reprimenda, mientras se desenvolvía el trapo de su cabeza.- solo echen un vistazo, se que desean ver…-Para mi horror, en vez de cabello, la mujer tenía cientos de pequeñas serpientes siseando alrededor. – solo un vistazo…

Thalia mantenía sus ojos cerrados firmemente, la mujer, en cambio, no resistió el poder persuasivo del monstruo, y los abrió.

En un segundo quedó petrificada, con la misma expresión de horror que las demás estatuas.

-Ahora solo quedas tu…-la mujer se acercó a Thalia, quien luchaba contra el agarre de la estatua en su mano, desesperada por salir corriendo de allí.-vamos…-dejó sus gafas en la mano de la mujer petrificada. Yo me preparé a atacar, al verla tan cerca.- yo se que quieres, ver… tu deseas ver mis ojos… porque los ojos… son las puertas del alma…

Y, para mi horror, Thalia comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-¡THALIA, NO!-grité.

Medusa, se giró hacia mi, y yo cerré mis ojos. Palpé mis bolsillos y allí encontré mi Iphone. Abrí mis ojos y la miré por la parte pulida, y, claramente, venía hacia mi, por lo que, corrí y me escondí detrás de una estatua de un militar y observé su reflejo.

Olfateaba el aire.

-Mmmm… hueles a brisa marina semidios…-sonrió con placer.- hijo de Poseidón…-gruñó.- yo salía con tu papi…

Antes de que soltara una carcajada olímpica por el gusto de mi padre en mujeres, la estatua del soldado cayó sobre mi, y me hizo soltar a Ríptide.

-¡Diablos!-maldije, y me quité, como pude el peso de encima, pero por más que gateé tres metros, la Gorgona, me levantó de un solo tirón de su mano. Cerré mis ojos firmemente.

-Oh… Perseus Jackson…-soltó un risa despectiva.- dicen por ahí que te has portado mal y que has robado algo que no te pertenecía…

Gruñí.

-Yo no robé nada…-gruñí.

La mujer se carcajeo, y pude sentir leves picoteos en mis rostro y los siseos de su cabello muy cerca.

-Pues eso no lo asegura nadie, después de todo, tu padre siempre fue un rebelde… y un idiota…-agregó.- mira que casarse con esa humana y tener dos hijos…

Gruñí de nuevo.

-No hables así de mi familia…-dije entredientes.

-Si, y al igual que el tienes esa extraña lealtad hacia tus seres amados…-se burló.- que bueno que tus amigos se hayan ido… así podrán avisarle a tu papito para que te venga a buscar… aunque, ya estarás medio… ¿Duro?

-¡Suéltame!-intenté zafarme de su agarre.

-No, Perseus, esta vez la historia no se repetirá.-su voz se volvió amenazante.- no estoy dormida, estoy bien despierta y petrificaré al héroe del Olimpo y ya nada, ni nadie, podrá contra el ascenso al poder del señor Cronos…-soltó de esas carcajadas al estilo "buahahahahaha" de villano de película.

Palidecí.

-Entonces… Cronos… el se está alzando de verdad, el busca otra guerra…-susurré con terror.

-Si, Perseus, y vas a ver el sufrimiento de tu familia quieto, desde un rincón de mi jardín…-más mordiscos en mis rostro.- aunque, con ese rostro tan… perfecto, te pondré en medio de mi Jardín… rodeado de rosas azules…

-Estás loca…-no podía soltarme, era muy fuerte, y no podía notar más agua cerca de mi que la del ambiente.

-Abre los ojos…-sentí su respiración en mis labios, y los rozó con su piel.- ábrelos, Percy, ábrelos… lo deseas, ábrelos…-su voz era suave, hipnotizante… y cedí.

No me pregunten que sucedió, porque no los sé. Lo único que se es que estaba a punto de abrir mis ojos, cuando una enorme camioneta roja vino hacia nosotros y nos tuvimos que lanzar uno para cada lado, antes de que nos atropellara.

-¡Percy, mi escudo!-Thalia me lanzó su enorme escudo con el dibujo de la cabeza de Medusa, y yo tomé a Ríptide.

La Gorgona tomó mi celular y vió mi reflejo, justo cuando yo levanté mi espada, y de una sola vez, rebané su cabeza.

-Cabezas abajo…-murmuré sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a la camioneta, en donde estaban mis tres amigos, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Todos bien?-preguntó Luke, que venía detrás del volante.

Grover soltó un chillido de éxtasi a la vez que se tocaba el rostro y el cuerpo, buscando alguna herida.

-¡ESA fue una entrada de un semidios!-le felicitó.

-¡Fue genial!-chilló Thalia.

Me reí.

-Pueden abrir los ojos…-les indiqué.

Los tres abrieron sus ojos y miraron a la Gorgona sin su cabeza.

-¿La llevamos?-me preguntó Luke señalando la cabeza llena de serpientes.

Grover soltó un sonido de asco.

-¿Para qué la querríamos?-puso cara de asco y tocó la cabeza con su pié.

Thalia rodó sus ojos.

-Pues si le abres los ojos, sirve igual…-nos informó.- dame tu chaqueta…-le ordenó al sátiro.

El la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mi chaqueta?-se quejó.

Luke asintió.

-Tu eres el protector, así que, como parte de tu trabajo, entrega tu chaqueta.-le indicó.

Grover gruñó y en vez de darnos la chaqueta, nos dio su sudadera. Thalia envolvió la cabeza de Medusa en ella y se la tiró al sátiro.

-Miren…-Luke señaló la muñeca de la Gorgona y todos vimos una hermosa perla verde brillante en su brazalete.-una menos, nos quedan seis…-la sacó y me la dio.

Vi la fuente llena de dragmas y tomé un puñado, para meterlos en mis bolsillos.

-Vams a buscar algo para comer en el sector del comedor y luego vamos con los demás…-indiqué ya buscando la salida.

-Podemos irnos en camioneta, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Luke.-es una Hummer, y podremos ir por el bosque con ella…

Rodé mis ojos.

-Vamos… debemos explicarles a los demás lo que nos sucedió, y, de seguro, habrá varios gritos en el cielo…-suspiré.

Hola, chicas, soy Talula, y hoy, me toca publicar… bien ¿Qué les pareció el chapter? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? Solo dejen un review y dígannos… será genial saber que opinan… sobretodo porque este chapter lo escribí yo sola… y no se me da el tema de la lucha, por lo que no se como quedó…

Ah, e inauguro una nueva sesión… la sesión de "Playlist", es decir, la música que escucho mientras escribo… la música del chapter de hoy fue de Oasis, la más escuchada fue "Don't look back in anger" que es mi favorita…

Listo, ahora, solo me queda por despedirlos y pedirles reviews…

Muchos besos.

Talula, de Prongs, Padfoot & Mooney CO.


	9. Chapter 9

La misma declaración de siempre. No no s pertenece nada que reconozcan.

¡ESTAMOS FELICES! ¿La razón? Pues le hemos encontrado pareja a Percy! SIIIII! Y no, no es Annabeth, ni mucho menos Rachel Elizabeth Dare… es…. (Redoble de tambores)…. Es…. Es….. –En el próximo capítulo se van a enterar!

¿Quién creen que será?

Ah, y la Playlist de hoy es:

-De nada sirve- "no te va a gustar"

-Chau- "No te va a gustar"

-Walk- "Foo Fighters"

-My hero- "Foo Fighters" y el cover de "Paramore"

-Wheels- "Foo Fighters"

-California- "Phantom Planet"

Si tienen ganas, descárguenselos a los temas… todos son geniales… y luego nos dicen que tal…

Besos!

Capítulo 9: De vida, muerte y problemas con temas mitológicos….

Poseidón's POV

Desesperación. Era bueno encontrar una palabra que describiese mis sentimientos esos días… y esos días que no podían ser comparados con otros en todos mis eones de vida. Ni la pérdida del territorio de Atenas con la que podía ser la única rubia inteligente en la tierra (No hablo de Afrodita), ni Odiseo comportándose como idiota con el más que idiota de mi hijo Polifemo, ni cuando Atenea le puso serpientes en la cabeza a la antes bellísima Medusa, cuyo nombre real no recuerdo, ni en la segunda Guerra del olimpo, ni estar varios siglos a medio deglutir en el estómago de mi padre… No, ningún momento se podría comparar con todo el sufrimiento que venía pasando estas últimas semanas. Primero roban el rayo de Zeus y este acusa a mi hijo, luego mis hijos son perseguidos hasta el punto de casi terminar muertos, mi esposa es separada de mi lado, roban mi tridente y el yelmo de mi tonto hermano, mi pequeño niño se embarca en una misión suicida con cinco niños más y dos dioses adolescentes. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

TODO.

Y Sally, mi amada Sally no estaba conmigo… Su solo recuerdo me hacía sentir vacío… ¿Pero, sinceramente, qué esperaba? Ella era mortal, ella no podría quedarse conmigo para siempre, ella… ella… ella se iría en algún momento y yo me quedaría solo otra vez, con el recuerdo de una vida corta, de un siglo en el que fui feliz. Un siglo que jamás volvería a repetirse, porque, Sally y mis hijos, eran incomparables, mi tiempo junto a ellos, sería algo que guardaría en mi alma hasta el fin de la tierra, la caída del olimpo, y la sequía en el mar.

_Dos jóvenes de veintitrés años caminaban por el campus universitario de Nueva Jersey, una de ellas parecía furiosa, la otra, en cambio parecía querer luchar por no reír._

_-¡No quiero bailar en esa estúpida banda de tontas!-gruñó Sally a su amiga, Iris, una bonita chica morena de ojos y cabellos negros._

_-Sally, ya basta..-sonrió Iris.- estamos en la universidad, la popularidad lo es todo y tu tienes todas las de querer en ello… bailas mejor que Tracy y toda su parva de tontas…_

_Sally sonrió._

_-Pero yo no quiero puntos extra por bailar, Iris, yo quiero seguir como hasta ahora, leyendo y escribiendo sobre la antigua Grecia.-su tono fue soñador._

_-Y tu adorado Dios del mar…-sonrió Iris._

_-Y mi adorado Dios del mar…-estuvo de acuerdo Sally. Miró hacia un punto en los parques y enrojeció por completo, lo que, hizo que su amiga soltara una carcajada._

_-Oh, es Peter Jackson…-sonrió Iris.- ¿Qué querrá ese joven apuesto ahora?-preguntó inocentemente._

_Sally rodó sus ojos, aunque por dentro, el corazón le dio un tremendo vuelco al ver a su adorado Peter, esperándola con la típica rosa en las manos, en una banca cerca del lago del campus, su lugar de reunión desde la primera vez que se encontraron. _

_Se acercaron al hombre, de veintiocho años, apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos verde mar, eternamente bronceado y sonriente, con un cuerpo de los mil demonios._

_-Hey, Pete…-Sally sonrió ampliamente al verle sus ojos verdes, más brillantes al verla._

_-Hola, Sally, hola, Iris…-las saludó y les dio un beso a cada uno, aunque, a Sally la sostuvo de la mano._

_-Hola, y adiós.-dijo Iris.- prometí a Josh que nos veríamos en el gimnasio hace diez minutos, debe estar desesperado…-_

_-No olviden de usar condón.-dijo Sally en tono jocoso._

_Iris se puso roja y Peter soltó una carcajada._

_-No hablo porque te podrías del color de una fresa, mala amiga…-dijo Iris sacando su lengua y alejándose de la feliz pareja, fingiendo enfado. _

_Peter y Sally se quedaron solos y se sonrieron con timidez._

_-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-preguntó Sally apenada.- tuve problemas con las porristas…-hizo una mueca.- quieren que me una a ellas… y hay un chico…-se cortó._

_Peter la miró nervioso._

_-¿Te gusta?-preguntó con temor._

_Sally negó frenéticamente._

_-¡No, claro que no!-casi chilló.- yo le gusto a él… y no me deja tranquila, y quiere que me una a las porristas… ¿Peter?-preguntó al ver que los ojos de su amigo eran ahora negros, al igual que el cielo, hace unos segundos, soleado. _

_-¿Dónde está ese maldito?-preguntó entre dientes._

_Sally puso una mano suavemente en su mejilla y se aferró a él con la otra._

_-No quiero que hagas nada malo, Peter…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- tú eres una buena persona, la mejor que existe, y no quiero que cambies jamás…-sonrió al ver que a medida que le hablaba, los ojos de Peter volvían a ser de ese hermoso verde que algún día le gustaría ver en sus hijos, y que el cielo volvía a iluminarse. _

_-¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó Peter asombrado._

_Sally se rió y le dio un suave y cariñoso beso en la punta de la nariz._

_-Soy muy persuasiva y me amas.-bromeó ella. _

_Peter la miró con seriedad._

_-Tienes razón.-dijo besando su nariz._

_-¿En cuál de las dos cosas?-preguntó Sally aturdida con la proximidad de su amigo, deseosa de probar sus labios. _

_-En las dos.-dijo Peter y unió sus labios en un beso voraz, desesperado, al que ella correspondió con los mismos sentimientos y con mucho más. Sus lenguas se rozaban, se enroscaban bailaban y el fuego en las venas de ambos, amenazaba en terminar dejándolos como dos carbones. _

_-A mi cuarto…-jadeó Sally cuando se separaron._

_-Uhum…-solo dijo Peter antes de llevarla acarreando hacia las residencias del campus, en donde, gracias a los dioses, Sally tenía un cuarto individual. _

_Apenas entraron al cuarto azul y verde, volvieron a besarse con urgencia, y poco a poco, se perdieron más y más en la pasión y la lujuria, y determinó aquella noche, una unión eterna… olímpica._

Escuché un gruñido a mi lado que me hizo salir de mis recuerdos.

-Ya deja de ser tan pesimista, papá, me pones de los nervios.-graznó mi hija sentándose en mi cama, que desde la segunda noche de estadía en el campamento, se había vuelto, nuestra cama, incluido Percy en ello. Percy… mi pequeño niñito. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y temí romper en llanto frente a mi pequeña hija, que después de dos días sin noticias, se comportaba igual que su madre. Fuerte. Ella debía ser fuerte, ella tenía que ser el apoyo en el que todos debían tenerse para no caer. Siempre lo supe, cuando Percy perdió su primer campeonato de esgrima, lo demostró abiertamente. Con solo cuatro años, la pequeña había montado campamento en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, limitándose a esperar por cinco noches seguidas a que le abriese, cinco noches en las cuales no se movió de su lugar sino era para tomar una ducha rápida o robar del refrigerador, comida para su hermano, y dársela por una curiosa especie de bandeja movil creada con cuerda, una polea y una bandeja de desayuno, en la parte exterior de la ventana del chico. Creo que tuvo ayuda del Dios inventor para ello.

Percy le abrió la puerta a la sexta noche, para ponerla en su cama y acostarla junto a él, y abrazarla mientras dormía.

Suspiré.

-Lo siento, Di.-me disculpé. Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente escondió su rostro con sus cabellos negros alborotados.- ¿Dianne?

-¿Y si no vuelve?-me preguntó con voz temblorosa.-¿Si mamá y Percy no pueden volver? ¿Qué hacemos? El Olimpo estará en riesgo… y todos nosotros, por ende.-no dije nada, la dejé desahogarse.- No entiendo la mayor parte de esta situación… hace un mes estaba en casa, con mamá, Percy y tú, desayunando tranquilamente, pensando en cosas que yo creía eran importantes, como estar para la apertura de la nueva ala de la biblioteca de mi escuela en donde estaban los libros de mamá…o estar entrenando esgrima con Percy, o simplemente pensar que Hermes y Apolo eran solo mis hermanos mayores, no dioses… o pensando Poseidón… ¡deja de hacer eso!-chilló al escuchar por decimonovena vez en un día un trueno a lo lejos. Me encogí en mi lugar. Podía enfrentarme a un titán con los ojos cerrados, pero los ojos verdes de mi hija mirándome como si quisiera asesinarme, sinceramente daban miedo.- que Poseidón.-trueno, mirada de muerte.-era solo un mito y no estaba en mi casa, le decía papá, dormía conmigo en las noches de tormenta o me ayudaba con las tareas…

-Es justo que creas eso, cielo, pero debes comprender que…-comencé, pero ella me detuvo.

-No me malinterpretes.-me dijo mirándome de frente, con seriedad.- te amo, eres mi padre, y así hubieses sido el dios de los idiotas yo te amaría igual… pero todo esto… es… surrealista…

Sonreí y la abracé con fuerza, y nos tumbé en la cama.

-Lo se, cariño, es normal estar confundido en situaciones así…-ella bufó.- pero tu sabes bien que yo estoy, y estaré para siempre contigo, con tu hermano y si la suerte lo desea, con tu madre… ¿Entiendes?-ella asintió.- Y Percy acabará con esto… lo hará, yo confío en el, es un niño inteligente y junto a él están sus amigos y sus hermanos mayores…-se notaba a la legua que deseaba convencerme a mi mismo de mis palabras.- además cuenta con la protección de la mayor parte del olimpo…

-Ares se abstuvo, ¿Cierto?-preguntó con ojos entrecerrados. Asentí.- idiota…-gruñó.- ese tipo no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, si Percy pierde su lugar en el olimpo estará ocupado por, ni los dioses saben, que titán…

Miré a mi alrededor al sentir una presencia extraña.

-Di, tranquila, Ares es un retobado como toda nuestra familia, ahora, agrégale el hecho de que sea el Dios de la guerra…

-Lo cual es completamente lógico.-se resignó mi hija.- Pobre Hefesto… ser engañado por el y su esposa por siglos… el debe ser un buen hombre, no se lo merece…

-Es algo malhumorado… pero es bueno…-comenté.- si quieres podemos ir al olimpo…

Di dudó.

-Prefiero esperar a Percy… le prometí que iríamos juntos…-me dijo con una mirada de disculpas.- además, Luke me dijo que me enseñaría el árbol de manzanas de Hera…

-¿Luke?-la interrumpí.- ¿Qué te traes con ese Luke?

Se mostró visiblemente nerviosa, incluso se rasco la palma de su mano, signo inequívoco de su estado nervioso.

-Nada, papi, mejor volvamos a dormir…-se acostó y se acurrucó en mi costado, pero yo la senté y la puse frente a mí.- ¡Papá!-me miró suplicante, pero yo le di la mirada más cargada de autoridad que tenía, y finalmente, cedió.- No se que siento por el. ¿Contento? Lo quiero como un amigo, pero se que en el futuro se convertirá en otra clase de amor, que me enamoraré de él, por muy infantil que te parezca…-insistí sin decir nada.- creo que me enamoré de él… bueno, no lo se… después de todo, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así con un chico…

La miré gravemente, preparado para decirle unas cuantas palabras sobre chicos a su edad… pero, ver el brillo de sus ojos al nombrarlo…

-¿Lo amas?-le pregunté con algo de molestia.

Suspiró y escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-No lo se…-me respondió.- pero no es algo fraternal… papá… siento…-tragó en seco.- que no podría vivir si el no está conmigo… que, si le llegara a pasar algo… mi vida no tendría rumbo… siento mariposas en el estómago cuando me sonríe y… y… no dejo de pensar en el…-me miró suplicante.- ¿Qué significa eso, padre? Y-yo… no entiendo que me sucede… se que soy pequeña, lo entiendo… pero no puedo reprimirlo…

Acaricié sus cabellos y la abracé contra mi costado.

-No podrás evitarlo, Dianne.-le susurré.- yo estaba muy confundido cuando me enamoré de tu madre… al principio pensé que sería una mortal más… pero la conocí tan profundamente que me hizo sentir que no habría nadie más como ella y la amé, la amé más de lo que he amado nunca. Cuando nacieron Percy y tu fue lo que hizo que realmente sintiera que no podría vivir sin ella…

Los papeles cambiaron y mi hija dejó que apoyase mi cabeza en su regazo, consolándome.

-¿No puedes vivir sin ella?-me preguntó acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.- pues, mamá no querría eso… Percy y yo estamos contigo, te amamos y pensamos que eres el mejor padre del olimpo…

Sonreí. Las palabras de mi hija eran casi tan aplastantes como las que me daba Sally cuando más las necesitaba.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-le pregunté cambiando el tema.- tengo hambre…

Mi hija soltó una risita.

-Toque de queda, Papi…-me dijo rodando sus ojos.

Me puse de pié.

-Ninguna arpía se atrevería a atacar al Dios del mar…-me encogí de hombros.

Ella rodó los ojos my mientras me alejaba la escuché murmurar algo parecido a "Luego nos castigan cuando rompemos reglas…", me reí y salí de la cabaña con destino al comedor, pero una luz en la casa grande, me hizo desviarme de mi objetivo y seguir hasta allí.

-¿Zeus?-le llamé en voz alta. Mi hermano levantó la vista de la partida de poker con Dionisos y me sonrió.

-¡Hey!-dijo distraídamente.- reina de jockers…-le mostró las cartas a su hijo, quien soltó un gruñido y tiró las suyas.

-¿Dejaste sola a la pecosa?-me preguntó mi sobrino.

Asentí.

-Iba a buscar algo para comer al comedor, pero me llamó la atención la luz y vine…-me senté en la mesa.

-¿Y qué sucedía si me encontrabas aquí con una chica o algo?-inquirió Zeus sonriendo.

Bufé.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado…-me encogí de hombros.- como si nunca te hubiese encontrado en situaciones pecaminosas con… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-me interrumpí al ver a mi hija entrando a la casa grande con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Las arpías no son malas si les sonríes de vez en cuando… además, le di unas… cosas que tenía, y me dijeron que no me comerían ni de ida ni de vuelta…-se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Zeus.

-Esta niña impresiona….-me dijo mi hermano.- ¿Seguro que no es mi hija?

-Ya quisieras…-le gruñí, tomé en brazos a Di.- ¿De veras le sonreíste a las arpías para que no te coman?

Ella me dio una gran sonrisa de suficiencia. Sinceramente, no negaba ser sobrina de Zeus.

-Hola, tío, ¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó con amabilidad a mi hermano.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

-Aburrido, como siempre.-respondió.- estuve organizando un grupo de dioses menores para que busquen nuestros poderes…

Una voz conocida, hizo que todos se giraran.

-Y déjame adivinar, no los encontraron.-era Hades, de pié, vestido informalmente, ropa deportiva negra, casi ni parecía el Dios de la muerte de no ser por sus ojos negros.

Dianne soltó una risita y corrió a saludarlo.

-¡Hola, tío!-se paró en una silla cercana y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que mi hermano se sonrojase.

-Hola, sobrina, tanto tiempo…-le respondió azorado, sentándose junto a mi.- hermanos…

Me reí y pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Hola, hermanito, ¿Qué tal?-le pregunté.

El rodó los ojos y se quitó mi brazo de sus hombros.

-Pues, ¿Cómo te sientes tu sin tu hijo?-inquirió.

La sonrisa de mi rostro se esfumó, y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No es lo mismo, tu sabes que tus hijos están a salvo en Lotus…-bajé mi vista.

-¿Lotus?-preguntó Dianne con expresión seria.- ¿El casino Lotus?-Mis hermanos y yo asentimos.- Lotus…-susurró pensativa.- Lotus… flor de loto… ¡LOTÓFAGOS!-saltó alterada.-esa será una de las pruebas, ¡Deberán resistirse a los lotófagos!

Hades se vió visiblemente alterado.

-¡¿Irán a Lotus?-preguntó poniéndose de pié.

Mi hija ignoró su pregunta y se sentó junto a Zeus y miró a nuestro hermano con firmeza.

-Dime: ¿Qué bestias, podrían resultar ser una prueba para mi hermano? ¿Qué bestias mitológicas han muerto últimamente?-preguntó sin perder la calma.

Hades frunció el ceño.

-El…-palideció más de lo normal.- león de Nemea… Medusa…-ahora fue mi turno de ponerme pálido.- y… ¡Oh, por los Eliseos!-me miró con culpa.- l-la hidra….-susurró.- la hidra está despertando… y va por él…

Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que la desesperación y el miedo me llenaran por completo.

-Percy….-susurré.

* * *

><p>Padfoot: Hey! ¿Qué tal todos?<p>

Prongs: Ya los extrañábamos… hace mucho que no nos leían a todos juntos, ¿No es cierto?

Mooney: esperamos que este Chap sea de su agrado… nos costó un poco hacerlo…

Talula: en realidad, no es demasiado relevante, solo queríamos aclarar la situación Dianne/Luke, y nada más… y también demostrarles a todos como es que Poseidón se siente, con respecto, no solo a Percy, sino también a Sally…

Padfoot: y, en los próximos chapters, veremos como la confianza de Percy en su padre, va sufriendo altibajos…

Prongs: parecen ser la familia perfecta, pero, en realidad, no lo son…

Talula: si necesitan que les aclaremos algo, por favor, dejen reviews….

Mooney: y esta vez no exigimos nada…hagan lo que desean…

Padfoot: al mar no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer…

Prongs: buena lectura y ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!

P.D.: La semana que viene publicaremos la historia de Harry Potter que estamos haciendo… esperamos que la lean… ahora si. ¡ADIÓS!


	10. nota de autores! No teman!

Nota de los autores:

Antes de aclarar nuestra ausencia en esta historia, debemos disculparnos de todo corazón y prometerles un chap pronto.

Bien, nuestro problema reside en que tenemos, os cuatro, muchas cosas en la cabeza, y hemos tenido varias discusiones, incluso pensamos en separarnos cada uno por su lado, pero luego de pensarlo con la mente fría, decidimos seguir juntos, primero porque nos duele, siquiera pensar en hacer historias sin los cafés o los tererés de Paddy, las charlas extensas de Money, las ideas de Prongs y el toque meloso y cursi de Talula.

Además, no sería lo mismo jamás, nos adoramos los unos a los otros como para fallarnos y fallarles a ustedes.

Entonces, aclaramos y dejamos bien en claro: SEGUIREMOS CON LA HSTORIA. CON TOOOOOOOOOODAS! No se asusten, no se desilusionen, los apreciamos demasiado como para deshonrarlos de tal forma, ok?

Les prometemos que en cuanto terminemos el chapter once, publicaremos ese y el anterior. Palabra de merodeadores. Y también hemos comenzado con algo de Bones, la serie de la que nos hemos hecho adictos… Todo aclarado….

Muchas gracias…

Los queremos!


	11. Chapter 11

El disclaimer es el mismo de siempre… después de todo, somos solo unos pocos los que lo ponemos al principio de cada capítulo…. Nada de lo que reconozcan, es nuestro.

Lamentamos con el corazón la tardanza, se que les fallamos, pero vamos a terminar este fic, no lo dejaremos a la mitad, de eso pueden estar seguras. Tuvimos algunos problemas con la inspiración y no queríamos darles un capítulo desastroso, y les damos este, que es el capítulo con el que hemos luchado por semanas ya que es el detonante de otras situaciones… además, se enterarán de algo importante en todo ello!

Lo sentimos de verdad.

GRACIAS POR SOPORTARNOS!

Capítulo 10

Que comience la fiesta!

Y como lo había predicho, se nos armó la de la última guerra mundial. Annabeth comenzó a gritarme un sermón que incluían las palabras: insensatez, idiota, sesos de alga, cabeza hueca, sátiro idiota, estúpido hijo de Hermes, niña pino…. Entre otras cosas que hirieron bastante nuestros egos, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que habíamos vencido a Medusa… no a una rata… ¡A Medusa! ¡La tipa que petrificaba con la mirada! ¡La ex de mi padre! (A todo esto, creo que debería de hablar muy seriamente con el en cuanto a sus elecciones amorosas… ¡Mira que andar con una tipa así!)

Hermes casi nos cose con la mirada y dijo un determinante: "NO se separarán más del grupo sino quieren infartarme."

Apolo, muy interesado, nos preguntó si trajimos mayonesa para las hamburguesas.

Nos pasamos dos horas descansando (porque, si, derrotar a una Gorgona era cansador) y luego abrimos el mapa para buscar la siguiente perla.

-El Partenón de Nashville, Tennesse.-murmuré.

Grover gruñó.

-Genial, la cuna de mi música menos favorita.-dijo entredientes.- bien, vamos, pero tengan por seguro que no usaré un gorro cowvoydiota…

Le sonreí y palmeé su brazo.

-Vamos, amigo, será divertido.-le animé, pero por la mirada de muerte que me devolvió, pensé que tal vez el no pensaba lo mismo. Solo suspiré y me senté en los asientos traseros, junto a Luke y Thalia.

-Bueno, niños, será un largo, viaje, por lo que, vayan buscando un indeleble para dibujar la raya de sus traseros.-nos sugirió Apolo tomando asiento detrás del volante, listo para conducir.

Luke me miró y sonrió, negando.

-Esto es irrisorio…-dijo finalmente.

Mi prima no tardó en caer dormida después de una hora de viaje, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, y yo sonreí, pensando en el extraño vínculo que habíamos formado en nuestra última batalla.

Una hora después, solo Luke y yo estábamos despiertos. (Y Apolo, obviamente)

-La gastarás con la mirada…-murmuré viendo como por, enésima vez, Luke sacaba a Backbitter para mirarla, como si fuese algún objeto fuera de lo común. Se sonrojó y bajó la vista, guardando el arma en su lugar.- los escuché…-me miró confundido.- la noche anterior, cuando Di te dio su arma.

El me miró directamente, con una desesperación palpable a la legua.

-No se… no… no se que me sucede, Percy.. y-yo… y-yo no soy así…-tartamudeó.- yo he vivido en la calle durante años, sin interesarme nada ni nadie más que mi bienestar… y luego llega Dianne…

-Y rompe con tus esquemas…-completé por él. El asintió.- Di es así, ella… ella es sobreprotectora, gentil tiene un humor de los mil demonios, es graciosa, terca, irritante…

-Y es todo lo que yo he soñado alguna vez…-terminó Luke en un susurro.- ya caí, Perce, ya no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella…

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes.

-Es una ni…-el me cortó.

-Se que es una niña, Perseus, por los dioses.-exclamó en un tono moderado para no despertar a nadie.- p-pero… la esperaré, a que ella crezca, sea una chica y pueda decidir sobre su corazón con raciocinio…

Suspiré profundamente.

-Se que es estúpido que te lo diga, pero ¿Qué sucede si Dianne elije a otro? ¿Si no te corresponde y esa adoración que siente por ti se va al crecer?-si, soné como un malnacido, pero quería saber.

-Si hay algo que aprendí en mi vida es a dejar ir a los que amas, Percy…-fue lo único que me respondió antes de recostarse mejor sobre el asiento y cerrar lo ojos, aunque, podía apostar a Riptide que no iba a dormir.

Y me sentí terrible.

-Lo siento, hermano…-susurré culpable. No recibí respuesta alguna, solo soltó un suspiro y pareció haber quedado dormido.

Suspiré yo y me acomodé para dormirme, lográndolo terriblemente rápido. Claro, estaba agotado.

Muy temprano, o eso me parecía, porque me daba la impresión de haber dormido solo unos minutos sentí que alguien sacudía mi hombro.

-Ve a jugar con tus libritos, Di…-murmuré, acomodándome mejor sobre mi almohada. Más movimientos, y hasta que, caí del asiento no abrí mis ojos.

-No soy almohada por muy felpudo que sea…-me dijo Grover con una sonrisa burlona.

Gruñí y quise darle un golpe, pero aún estaba dormido y me fallaban los reflejos, por lo que, golpeé la puerta.

-¡Diablos!-solté y me agarré la mano, y la besé con vehemencia, como si eso quitara el dolor. Cuando se me hubo pasado un poco, miré a mi alrededor y fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y los demás? ¿Nos hemos detenido? ¿Dónde estamos?-Grover me ayudó a levantarme y a salir de la camioneta.- esto…-señalé el bosque.- no es Nashville…

Mi amigo sátiro sonrió.

-Nos hemos encontrado a unas personas que tienen especial interés en hablar contigo…-murmuró inseguro.

Fruncí el ceño nuevamente al ver a todos mis amigos y primos, reunidos con otras personas. Parecían se mujeres… mujeres muy guapas… Una de ellas se giró y clavó su mirada en mi.

Y como en esas tontas películas, todo dejó de funcionar. Era más joven que yo; tendría catorce o quince años. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una cola, que parecía como un nudo de satén, parecía suave, perfecto para acariciar, como su piel nivea o sus labios rojos y carnosos. Tenía una cara tan hermosa que dejaba sin aliento, líneas suaves e inocentes, infantiles casi, pero aún así era… era...

-Perfecta…-susurré. Y como si eso la llamara, se volteó a verme y sus ojos… ¡Oh, dioses! Sus ojos eran del color de la luna llena, misteriosos, milenarios, ojos que parecían haber visto todo.

-No vayas por ahí…-murmuró Grover alarmado, reconociendo mi rostro eclipsado por la perfección de aquella chica.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté sin dejar de mirarla, y lo peor es que ella no dejaba de mirarme a mí, alarmada, asustada, pero aún así, no dejaba de mirarme.

-La señora Artemisa… diosa de la caza… y de la pureza…-agregó poniendo especial enfoque en aquellas palabras. Separé mi mirada de Grover, con una sonrisa de idiota. Bueno, al menos eso creo.- ¡Ah, no!-chilló Grover.- ¡No vayas por ese lado, Perseus! ¡Ella es la diosa de la castidad! ¡No se le está permitido relacionarse con nadie!

-Soy hijo de Poseidón, el tío Zeus comprenderá…-dije distraídamente, caminando hacia donde estaban todas aquella mujeres… y ella.- además… no es que me haya enamorado o algo, ni la conozco…

Grov rodó sus ojos.

-No es por Zeus, esa mujer no se permite a si misma estar con ningún chico…-me decía mi amigo, caminando a mi lado. Parecía desesperado, y no entendía porqué.-Percy…-me detuvo y me giré verlo, molesto, pero mi molestia s hizo angustia al ver su expresión de pena y dolor ajeno.- no puedes fijarte en ella… Tu vida ya está complicada… ¿Deseas complicártela más?

Bajé la vista.

-Lo se…-murmuré medio reacio a reconocer que Grov estaba en lo cierto.-vamos a ver que quieren…-Cuando llegamos al grupo, todos me miraron.- ¿Tú eres?-pregunté a Artemisa, aunque, ya sabía quien era.

Ella me miró, aún descolocada, pero, sacudió su cabeza y carraspeó.

-Soy Artemisa, diosa de la cacería y la…

-¿Castidad?-preguntó Apolo en un murmullo mirando inquisitivamente de su hermana a mi.

-Y la castidad-terminó con firmeza, volviendo a ser una diosa.- es bueno conocerte, Percy Jackson…

Ignoré su saludo y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-fui directo al grano. No pretendí ser rudo, pero esa diosa me tenía atado de pies y manos, justo al borde de una colina. Un movimiento en falso y caería.

Ella retrocedió ante mi falta de respeto y yo tuve, en un segundo, al menos, trece arcos armados apuntándome al cuello.

-Pídele perdón a mi señora, Mestizo…-me ordenó una de ellas, con voz amenazante.

Yo la miré aburrido y suspiré.

-Lo siento.-me disculpé a Artemisa.- ahora, al punto, ¿Qué desean, señoritas?-intenté ser lo más caballeroso posible, pero al ver a Thalia, Luke y la sicótica, golpearse las frentes con sus manos, supe que había fallado olímpicamente.

-Nos envió mi padre y mis tíos…-dijo la inmortal acercándose lo justo y necesario.

Amplié mis ojos.

-¿Mi padre?-pregunté ansioso.- ¿Le sucedió algo a mi papá?-estaba preocupado, ya casi había olvidado el hecho de que los tres grandes habían perdido sus poderes principales.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Están bien, también tu hermana…-Luke soltó un suspiro de alivio.-me han dicho que tengas cuidado en tu próxima misión, joven semidios, una hidra te espera…

Silencio. Silencio funesto, ese que se crea cuando te sucede algo que es demasiado para procesar.

-¿Hidra?-Will rompió el silencio.

Artemisa asintió.

-Deberán vencer a la hidra para poder hacerse la próxima perla…-soltó un suspiro.- también me han dicho que alguien está despertando… un viejo enemigo…

La miramos desconcertados, bueno, todos menos Annabeth, que palideció de golpe, y si no hubiese sido por los brazos de Will, que la envolvieron en un segundo, ella hubiese caído.

-¿Además del señor de los titanes?-inquirió con voz temblorosa. La diosa asintió.- ¿Tifón?

Y en ese mismo instante, nos recorrió a todos una oleada de frío helado que nos endureció en un instante, sin distinción de duración de vida.

-El peor enemigo de mi padre…-murmuré. Di un paso hacia atrás, medi mareado, y me tomé la cabeza con una mano.- Esto se está complicando demasiado, no tenemos que perder un segundo de tiempo….-murmuré algo conmocionado.

-Eso no es todo, Perseus…-me interrumpió Artemisa.- el señor Hades me ha pedido un favor…

La miré derrotado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mi tío?

Ella frunció su boca y soltó un suspiro.

-Sus hijos han sido sacados del casino Lotus. Ahora están en un internado a treinta kilómetros de aquí, tomando el camino a la 101, doblando a la izquierda…

-Ya los tengo en mi radar.-le interrumpió Hermes, ganándose una mirada de muerte de la diosa.

-Y debes ir a buscarlos y llevarlos a salvo al campamento.-completó.

-A qué hay un monstruo esperando-murmuró Luke detrás de mi.

La diosa asintió, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó.

Negué.

-No es tu culpa.-dije antes de poder controlarme. Luego carraspeé incómodo.- será mejor que sigamos camino, Apolo, debemos tener esa pequeña desviación antes de llegar a Nashville…-me volví hacia las cazadoras y les sonreí agradecido.- muchas gracias, Artemisa…

-Hummm… no hay por qué…-murmuró bajando la vista… ¿Sonrojada? ¿Los dioses se sonrojan? Luego carraspeó nuevamente.- cazadoras, volemos sobre ellos, por las dudas…-agregó mirándome.

Asentí.

-Gracias, son de mucha ayuda…-le sonreí.

Estamos de vuelta, y con un capítulo corto, lo sabemos, pero es que este es el principio del final. De aquí en adelante, las cosas se complican y la profecía entra en el juego.

Prometemos muertes, más muertes, sangre, hidras, y todo lo que se les ocurra! ¡WE' RE BACK OUR KIDS!

Y no, no pondremos el chap once esta vez porque aún no lo hemos terminado, es bastante largo y hay demasiados elementos, además será en doble POV, uno de Poseidón y el otro de Percy, hasta ahora, los únicos dos Points of view que habrá, en toda la historia.

Publicaremos el miércoles de la semana entrante, por lo cual, les tendremos, como antes, un capítulo por semana.

Mucha suerte… y felíz día de gracias atrasados… y Halloween… vaya! Hace mucho que no publicábamos… LOS SENTIMOS MUCHO!

Dejen reviews y opinen!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan, nos pertenece…

En Argentina son muy famosos los apagones, por ello no publicamos el miércoles, y el Jueves no pudimos subir el chap a FF… LO sentimos mucho, por favor, discúlpennos.

Si quieren seguirnos con notas de autor, algunos spoilers, fotos, y cosas que nosotros inventamos, entren a nuestra página en Facebook: Prongs, Padfoot & Mooney Co.

Aquí el capítulo prometido! Dejen reviews!

Capítulo 11.

La traición I

MI vida no había sido normal nunca, y lo era menos viajando en una Hummer robada de una cafetería en donde estaba una tipa que al ver sus ojos te hacía piedra, conducida por el Dios Apolo, con Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, como copiloto, acompañado, de cuatro semidioses igual que yo, y un sátiro… y para rematar: ¡Un grupo de chicas lindas, comandadas por la diosa de la castidad, volando sobre nuestras cabezas!

¿Captan?

Bueno, lo que pretendía en esos momentos, que al menos, mis sueños sean normales… ya sabes… volar, chocar en un auto o en motocicleta, encontrarte con tus amigos del primario, llegar tarde al colegio… ¡pero no! No, ni siquiera mis sueños podían ser normales…

_Era de noche… o al menos eso parecía por que el horrible lugar montañoso y caluroso en el que estaba, era oscuro, iluminado de vez en cuando por fuego griego, y el silencio roto solo cuando algún grito desgarrador, parecido al humano, rasgaba el ambiente._

_Incluso el aire parecía denso y humeante… y había un olor asqueroso que no podía identificar… era como a… ¡Cabello quemado! ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Caminé más rápido, intentando alejarme de aquel lugar, pero cada paso que daba, me hacía perder más y más y el sentimiento de algo malo residía allí, aumentaba. _

_En un momento dado alcé la vista y vi el más horrible de los escenarios. Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de futbol lleno con un millón de fans._

_Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente, sin luz, sin ruidos, sin carteles con leyendas, sin esas pelotas gigantes rebotando de un lado al otro en la multitud... Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras bambalinas. Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará. Esa gente, esperaba un juicio que jamás llegaría, una eternidad esperando… _

_Me estremecí y, me encaminé lo que pude hacia el castillo. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte. Algunas eran de tiempos modernos…una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera lleva de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano, dos torres encendidas fuego, una ola enorme golpeando una pequeña isla… y lo más extraño era que todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años, como si todo aquello hubiese estado predicho. Busqué mi rostro por allí, y gracias a los dioses, no lo encontré. Ya de por si, el sueño era aterrador, y lo sería aún más si me veía a mi mismo, con el alma rasgada. _

_Caminé un poco más, hasta divisar un hermoso jardín, con árboles frutales, con frutos tentadores, parecían jugosos y perfectos al gusto, pero algo me detuvo… era como si… ¡Claro! ¡Ese era el jardín de Perséfone! _

_Por ello, y muy conciente de lo que sucedería, caminé lo más rápido posible para alejarme de allí. _

_-Perseus…-una voz de ultratumba me hizo detener en seco. Era una voz de mujer, seca y susurrante.- vuélvete, Perseus…_

_Obedecí, como un tonto can. _

_-Oh, por las olas del mar…-susurré. Y allí estaban, las tres viejecitas que había visto cerca de la estación, solo que compartían un solo ojo, y se lo pasaban la una a la otra, por turnos._

_-Perseus Jackson, aquí no está lo que buscas…-susurró la más delgada de las tres._

_-No, Percy, lo que buscas está muy cerca de ti…-dijo la más baja y gorda._

_-Pero, dijeron que estaría aquí…-dije con el ceño fruncido._

_-Todos los tuyos y tu han sido engañados…-dijo la del medio.- Perseus, el señor de los titanes ya resurgió… y creo que ya encontró en quien residir… _

_Las miré aterrado._

_-Eso no es posible… ¿C-cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-pregunté histérico._

_Las tres soltaron sendos suspiros._

_-Porque el señor cronos sabe como actuar sin ser visto…-susurró una voz detrás de mi. Me giré lentamente. Mi corazón no soportaría otra sorpresa. Y al ver a aquella persona, me quedé helado. No podía ser.- Hola, Percy…_

Me desperté transpirado, con la imagen de unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa malvada, grabada a fuego en mi mente. Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando despejarme.

Miré por las ventanillas y supe que me había quedado dormido nuevamente, y que, como siempre, todos estaban despiertos.

Una voz a mi lado, me hizo saltar del susto.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía la tía S cuando nos decía que eras un tronco durmiendo…-dijo Apolo apareciendo de improvisto en la camioneta.

-Ya lo creo, también decía que eres un gran comelón…-agregó Hermes, apareciéndose del otro lado.

Gruñí, poniendo mi mano sobre mi corazón, intentando calmarlo, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Podrían avisar que están aquí? Casi me matan de un infarto…-me quejé saliendo del vehículo.

Todos mis amigos estaban allí, incluso las cazadoras, que se mantenían alejadas del grupo cuanto podían.

Cuando crucé mi mirada con Artemisa, ambos sonreímos. Parecíamos dos idiotas.

-Hola, Perseus, ¿Cómo has dormido?-me preguntó acercándose, aunque, aún se mantenía lejos.

Dudé.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, señora…-me salteé la parte de que había visto la reencarnación de cronos. No creía que eso sería importante.- ¿Cómo han dormido todos?-pregunté en general, recibiendo asentimientos. -Hey, Luke…-saludé a mi casi hermano, que venía del bosque. Lo miré fijamente y vi su rostro sombrío, y casi, casi culpable, como si algo que hizo, le causase mucho dolor.- ¿Te sucede algo, hermano?-pregunté preocupado, poniendo un mano en su hombro.

El tragó fuerte, mirándome con súplica. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

-Ven, Perce… vamos a hablar a solas… sígueme…-comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el bosque. Yo corrí para seguirle el paso, algo preocupado y con un terrible presentimiento.

Caminamos por varios minutos, y de pronto, llegamos a un claro, en donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado.

-Espero que no me hayas traído aquí para pedirme la mano de Di o decirme que estás enamorado de mi…-reí dando una vuelta para verlo todo. Me giré en donde estaba antes mi mejor amigo, al no escuchar sus risas acompañando las mías, pero no estaba, al menos no mi mejor amigo, esa expresión no era de mi hermano.- ¿Luke?-susurré.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de derrocar al olimpo?-preguntó sacando a backbitter de su vaina, y mirándola con furia.

-¿Luke, de qué hablas?-pregunté sin subir la voz. Esta situación ya me daba miedo.

-La historia habla sobre un héroe que a los dieciséis años, decidiría el futuro del olimpo… y de la humanidad…-dijo con voz siseante, mirándome directo.

Retrocedí unos pasos.

-No te refieres a mi, ¿No es cierto?- no podía subir la voz, aunque, por dentro, estaba gritando.- ¿Luke, te refieres a mi?

-¿Luke?-preguntó en un tono de voz chirriante como unas uñas sobre una pizarra.- ¡Ah, Luke!

-Si, Luke-gruñí.

El sonrió de lado.

-No está disponible actualmente, tu sabes, no podemos compartir el cuerpo los dos a la vez…-comentó con total naturalidad.

Estaba confundido hasta las clavijas, lo reconozco.

-¿Compartir? ¿Qué no está disponible?-pregunté algo mareado.- ¡Luke, ya déjate de idioteces y vamos con los demás!-ahora si estaba enojado.

El soltó un bufido.

-A ver si soy claro, Perseus Jackson, hijo del idiota de mi hijo Poseidón…-trueno. El rodó los ojos.- hace mucho que no le temo a los truenos, hijo mío…-dijo al aire.

Me pasé una mano por los cabellos, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la poca que tenía.

-Luke, no estoy para bromas, por favor, habla con seriedad, ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?-ya estaba harto de tanto drama. Aquella situación era extraña.

Y ala parecer, el también explotó.

-¿Niño, cuándo entenderás que no soy el tonto de Luke?-me gruñó.- ¡No soy un estúpido niño semidios! ¡YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡EL MÁS GRANDE DE ELLOS! ¡YO SOY EL QUE TENDRÍA QUE REINAR! ¡YO SOY QUIEN TENDRÍA QUE TENER EL CONTROL SOBRE TODA TU INFERIOR RAZA HUMANA!

El entendimiento me cayó como un balde helado de agua, con cuchillos de punta, peces carnívoros y veneno letal, en la cabeza.

-No…-susurré, intentando alejarme de él. NO podía ser él, no, el era un mito, estaba enterrado en el Tártaro hecho pedazos, el estaba muerto… bueno, no muerto, pero si destruido… ¡El no podía estar aquí! Mi padre y mis tíos habían dicho que el estaba imposibilitado, que el no podía ascender. A menos que…- ¿Quién te liberó?

Sonrió con maldad.

-Tu sabes quienes…

¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Di y yo estábamos en lo cierto!

-Amphitrite… Tritón y…-no. ¡El era mi hermano! ¡El no pudo haberme traicionado!

-Luke…-completó el por mi.- aunque, debo reconocer que quiso salirse del trato cuando conoció a tu hermana…-dijo con tono enfadado, ajeno a mi desesperación.-pero solo le tuve que prometer que no la lastimaría a ella… tu sabes, necesito una esposa… y mientras no le haga… mucho daño… el estará Feliz… aunque…-se detuvo y soltó unas carcajadas propias del villano de las películas.

-¿Aunque?-murmuré.

-El morirá…-terminó con simpleza.- cuando, al vencer a los dioses, tome el Olimpo y reclame mi lugar, volveré a mi cuerpo y allí es cuando me dejará de servir… y no tendré que cumplir ninguna promesa tonta…

Me adelanté un paso y saqué a Riptide.

-¡No te metas con mi hermana, maldito!-gruñí.

El rió.

-Pero tu hermana es de las que no hay…-se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.- sería una buena esposa… y mis hijos, serían perfectos… serían mitad de mi y mitad de ella, una pequeña sierva del mar…

-¡No te metas con mi hermana!-repetí, pero esta vez, sonó más fuerte.

-Ya me metí con tu madre, con tu padre, tus tíos y tu mejor amigo… Solo me queda ella…-se encogió de hombros.- pero… antes de pasar a la violencia, te propongo un trato…

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una alianza… tu te me unes y yo no daño a tu madre y a tu hermosa hermanita…-propuso.- destruyes a mi lado el olimpo, tomas el lugar de tu padre en la sala de tronos, y tu familia estará a salvo.

Ni lo pensé.

-No.- no porque mi madre y mi hermana jamás me perdonarían una traición así; no porque mi padre era el mejor padre que jamás pude haber pedido; no porque, si destruía al olimpo, tendría que destruirla a ella…

-¡Imagínate en el trono de tu padre! ¡Todo el mar y la tierra a tu merced! ¡Las mujeres más hermosas solo para ti! ¡Los mejores manjares! ¡Una vida eterna!-aquello era tentador, pero no podía. Las imágenes de toda mi enorme familia se repetían en mi cabeza y me ayudaban a mantenerme en mi punto.- hasta si quieres podría dejarla viva a ella…

Palidecí.

-No…-dije con voz estrangulada.- con ella no…

El rió nuevamente.

-Si, Percy, con ella si, porque, ahora se cual es tu punto débil, y ella es uno mucho muy débil para ti…-me provocó.- ¡Ah, lo que es el amor a primera vista! ¡Tonto, estúpido, ignorante! ¿Crees que alguien como ella miraría a un tonto niño mortal con aires de héroe como tu? ¿Crees que a ella le interesas, siquiera? ¡Solo eres un medio por el cual se salvará su familia! ¡A ella no le dolerá tu muerte, niño estúpido!-Dolió, lo reconozco… y más aún sabiendo que el estaba en lo cierto. Ella nunca me vería como otra cosa que no sea un niño mortal con un destino trágico. Ella estaría dispuesta a verme morir si ello salvaba al Olimpo… todos los dioses me verían morir con tal de salvar sus tronos… Y lo entendí… yo solo era una marioneta…- veo que comprendes mi punto…

Tragué en seco nuevamente y lo miré a los ojos. Dorados. Me hundí en su mirada y las imágenes más horribles que había visto en toda mi vida, se cruzaron en mis ojos. Muertes, tantas muertes, personas, niños siendo esclavizados, animales muertos por doquier... mi familia... muerta… mi padre y mis tíos en el Tártaro, mi madre y mi hermana degolladas…

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-sollocé y recién ahí me di cuenta de que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.- ¡YA BASTA!

El soltó unas carcajadas amargas.

-Eso sucederá sino tomas la decisión correcta.-su tono se volvió serio, al igual que su semblante.

-Otra vez, no, Luke, yo no quiero nada que venga de ti, no me importa morir por ello, no lo haré.-negué sacando coraje de donde no tenía.

El sacudió su cabeza, con lástima.

-Lástima, Perce, me caías bien.-fruncí en ceño ante sus palabras, pero, un dolor horrible en mi pierna me hizo saber a qué se refería.- el veneno del escorpión de la oscuridad actúa en segundos, Perseus, espero, que sepas esperar para que te reciban en los Eliseos… Tanto talento desperdiciado.

-¡Luke, No!-escuché una voz de chica que salía de entre los árboles.- `¡Por favor, Luke! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Vuelve con nosotros!

Alcé la vista, y aunque veía algo borroso, pude ver un atisbo del color azul en los ojos de mi amigo.

-Tu me serás de mucha ayuda, Annabeth Chase…-dijo y con un movimiento de su mano, unas bestias aparecieron y la tomaron por los brazos.- Hasta nunca, Perseus.

Me aovillé en el suelo, muriéndome de dolor, soltando espuma y saliva por la boca, y con los ojos casi girando en sus cuencas.

-Ayuda…-pude decir, y fue lo último que dije, porque, ya no pude ver más que un vacío negro extendiéndose sobre mi, abrazándome a él, fuerte.

Poseidón's POV.

Todo el campamento estaba intranquilo. ¡Ya que! ¡Todo estaba intranquilo! El mro, el cielo, los animales, las personas… incluso los mortales normales parecían haber tomado conciencia del peligro que lo acechaba en cada instante. Los chicos en el campamento estaban preparándose, entrenando más fuerte y más tiempo. Los niños de Hefesto fabricaban armas para un ejército. Los de la cabaña de Hermes, traían información de afuera, de informantes, según ellos, fidedignos. La de Apolo estaba en acción, inventando canciones de guerra, intentando curar más rápido. Los chicos de Atenea creaban estrategias hasta para salir fuera de su cabaña. Ares se preparaba para luchar, al igual que el resto de las cabañas.

La cabaña de Poseidón, en cambio, estaba estática, quieta, silenciosa… atemorizante… Y su única inquilina, en el mismo estado. Inerte… pero alerta.

-Algo terrible se avecina, padre…-susurró Di con voz de ultratumba.- algo que viene más rápido de lo que todos creemos…

-¿Mi padre?-pregunté sentándola en mi regazo.

-El y muchos más…-sus ojitos se perdieron.- tu peor enemigo…

Fruncí el ceño… ¿Quién…?

-¿Océano?-inquirí asustado.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Papi… tengo miedo…-dijo con voz pequeña.

La abracé más fuerte y besé sus cabellos, pero aún así, temblaba.

-Como le dije a tu hermano, linda… ningún héroe está por encima del miedo…-repliqué con seguridad.

Ella alzó la vista.

-Pero yo no soy una heroína, papá, yo estoy aquí… y mi hermano fuera, enfrentándose al Tártaro…-gruñó enojada.- yo debería de estar allí, luchando a su lado…

-Créeme que si estuvieses allí, tu hermano moriría en un parpadeo…-tuve que reconocerlo.- el morirían cien veces antes que alguien te haga daño.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Desearía poder hacer lago por el, entonces…-susurró apenada.

Una voz en la puerta de la cabaña, nos interrumpió.

-Señor, sus hermanos quieren hablar con usted de forma urgente…-dijo Travis Stoll.- Déjeme decirle que no es nada bueno…

Me puse de pié y dejé a mi hija sobre la cama.

-Dianne, quiero que vayas a la cabaña de Hermes o a la que se te ocurra, pero no te quedes sola aquí.-le ordené. Ella asintió, algo dudosa.- obedece, jovencita…-agregué antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa grande, en cuyo interior, me encontré con mis hermanos, mi sobrino y Chirón.

-Cronos resurgió del Tártaro.-soltó Hades sin anestesia, provocando un estado catiónico momentáneo en mi cerebro.- más bestias están saliendo de allí, y se dice que los más terribles titanes están escapando…

-Océano…murmuré ausente.

-El y muchos más…-gruñó Zeus golpeando la mesa.- ¡Y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada!

-No mientras seamos dioses normales…-murmuró Hades en total acuerdo.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, la situación era desastrosa y ahora más que nunca, Percy estaba más cerca de la muerte.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunté a nadie en particular.

-Esperar a que Percy pueda encontrar nuestros poderes, hermano…-dijo Zeus con una suavidad que nunca creía que hubiese tenido.

-¿Qué áreas del inframundo se están movilizando?-preguntó Dionisos preocupado.

Hades desplegó, mágicamente, un mapa de su mundo sobre la mesa.

-Tártaro, todos,-señaló la parte más oscura.- los campos de Asfódelos siguen igual, los de los eliséos ni se preocupan… y el resto, no muestra movimiento.

-Debemos detener a Percy, no debe ir al Inframundo.-dijo Chirón.

Suspiré. Eso significaba que mi esposa seguiría perdida.

-Tienes razón, Sally nunca me perdonaría si algo le sucede a Percy por una causa perdida…-murmuré.- debemos comunicarnos con Hermes de forma urgente,

Todos asintieron, volviendo a ver el mapa.

-¿Qué miran?-preguntó una voz junto a mi.

Me sobresalté y miré a mi lado, y allí estaba Hermes, mirando lo que nosotros.

-¿Hermes, qué haces aquí?-Zeus miró a su hijo confundido.

El se encogió de hombros, sin dejar mirar con interés el mapa.

-Me llama usted, entonces voy, el mensajero de los dioses es quien yo soy…-canturreó con voz burlona.- ah, y el Hermes original me ha enviado un recado para ustedes…- sacó un papel de su bolsa.- dice: "Tío P, y demáses: Estamos en grave riesgo, Percy ha sido atacado por un escorpión de las tinieblas, Luke nos ha traicionado, si alguien lo ve, atrápenlo, pero no le hagan daño, Cronos está dentro suyo."

Un grito de sorpresa, nos hizo estremecer a todos, y caminamos hacia la salida de la casa, para ver que era lo que había causado tanto revuelo.

-¡Señores, señores!-una niñita que se parecía a Apolo, apareció frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña Andy?-preguntó Chirón preocupado.

La niña señaló la cabaña once.

-La niña sesos de algas encontró unas cosas raras allí...-dijo temblando de miedo.

Sin detenerme a pensar, corrí hacia la cabaña de Hermes y entré en menos de un segundo.

-¿Dianne?-la llamé, ya que, al menos, treinta niños estaban allí.

Todos me miraron y se abrieron para dejarme pasar. Y al ver lo que ella tenía en sus manos, solté una exclamación.

-Solo dije mi nombre… y se abrió…-susurró mi hija frente a un enorme cofre de hierro celestial negro, escondido en la pared.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Zeus entrando y poniéndose a mi lado. Al ver lo que yo veía, se quedó helado.- por todos los rayos del mundo…-murmuró.

-¿Ven lo que yo veo o es pura ilusión de mi subconsciente?- inquirió Hades con algo de emoción en la voz.

Lo dejamos ahí, esperamos que les guste y que disfruten, la semana entrante, la segunda parte de este capítulo…

Gracias por sus reviews anteriores, en cuanto tengamos tiempo, los responderemos…

Ah, y antes de irnos, les deseamos:

FELIZ POTTERNAVIDADES Y BLACKAÑO NUEVO TAMBIÉN!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece.

Gracias por sus reviews, en cuanto tengamos más tiempo, los responderemos. Lo que sucede es que las fiestas de fin de año, nos han machacado bastante el poco tiempo que teníamos.

Y lamentamos no habernos pasado por FF la semana pasada, lo que sucedió es que las fiestas de fin de año coinciden con el cumpleaños de la hermana mayor de Talula y, como nosotros somos sus primastros, hemos dado vueltas con ella por todo BS AS… lo sentimos… además, viajamos y se nos hizo complicado escribir, siendo que, tenían para nosotros programadas varias excursiones, pero ahora estamos en el hotel y nos tomamos un rato para terminar este chap y publicarlo…

Capítulo 12.

Traición II: Comienza a actuar el destino.

Poseidón's POV.

_-¿Dianne?-la llamé, ya que, al menos, treinta niños estaban allí._

_Todos me miraron y se abrieron para dejarme pasar. Y al ver lo que ella tenía en sus manos, solté una exclamación._

_-Solo dije mi nombre… y se abrió…-susurró mi hija frente a un enorme cofre de hierro celestial negro, escondido en la pared._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Zeus entrando y poniéndose a mi lado. Al ver lo que yo veía, se quedó helado.- por todos los rayos del mundo…-murmuró._

_-¿Ven lo que yo veo o es pura ilusión de mi subconsciente?- inquirió Hades con algo de emoción en la voz._

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Era increíble, y si era una alucinación era la más hermosa del mundo.. bueno, si se lo veía objetivamente.

-¿Hades?-susurró Dianne algo emocionada.

El pareció salir de su estupor, pero en menos de un segundo, avanzó hasta el cofre y soltó una exclamación.

-Estas cosas solo se consiguen en mi hogar…-murmuró.- este tipo de cárceles están en mi casa, en mi palacio, y nadie más que mi esposa tienen acceso a… ¡Diablos!

Mi humor explotó, y conmigo, el cielo.

-¡Tu esposa ayudó al secuestro de Sally!-rugí enfrentándome a mi hermano, que se veía descolocado.- ¿¡Maldito idiota, qué no sabes controlar a tu esposa!

Y ahí fue cuando reaccionó y de pronto, en mi mente pasaron las imágenes más horribles que había visto jamás. Mi familia siendo torturada hasta la muerte, los gritos de mis niños y el llanto aterrado de mi esposa.

-Maldito hijo de puta…-murmuré y me preparé para atacarlo.

-¡YA BASTA!-bramó Dianne deteniendo el ataque de ambas partes.- ¡SI NO SE CONTROLAN SALEN DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SE QUEDAN EN LA CASA GRANDE HASTA QUE MADUREN, Y POR LO QUE VEO, NO SALDRÁN POR MUCHO TIEMPO!-todos miraron a la pequeña, que normalmente era dulce, tranquila y comprensiva, convertirse en un correntada del Amazonas en menos de un segundo.- AHORA, SE QUEDAN QUIETOS Y RESOLVEREMOS ESTA SITUACIÓN ANTES DE PENSAR EL POR QUÉ DE ESTO.-siguió regañándonos con la voz alta.

Abrimos la boca para contestar, pero ella no envió una mirada que congelaría el mismísimo Tártaro.- ¿únicamente como favor a mi, puedes liberarla?-dijo volviendo a hablar como una señorita.

Mi hermano la miró con arrogancia.

-Una hija del mar pide un favor…

-Rescataré a tus hijos.-dijo ella de repente.- los sacaré de ese internado y los traeré aquí.

Mi quijada casi toca el suelo.

-¿Estás de broma?-pregunté.- ¡Tu no sales a ningún lado, Dianne Jackson!

Otra vez la mirada de muerte.

-¡Tú, Silencio!-gruñó. Y si antes veinte años antes alguien me hubiese dicho que un ser tan pequeño y mortal me haría callar, estaría arrastrándose por el desierto del Sahara sin poder saciar su sed en cien años. Ahora que estaba sucediendo, no podía articular una palabra.- ¿Qué me dices, Hades?-preguntó volviendo al tema.

El señor del Inframundo la evaluó con ojo crítico.

-Los traerás a salvo.-ordenó.- al menos cuando estén bajo tu responsabilidad…- yo lo miré incrédulo, al igual que todos los demás.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo cargo de una misión suicida una niña que hace tres años no podía atarse los cordones sin cantar una canción de un conejito que iba a una cueva?

-Hecho.-estiró la mano, y antes de que pudiera detenerla, sellaron el pacto, y a lo lejos, se oyó un trueno.- Ahora, mi madre, Hades.

Hades sonrió.

-En ninguna parte del trato decía cuando…-dijo con malicia.

Mi hija sonrió de igual forma.

-Ni yo que los traería enteros.-atacó con maestría. Hades la miró alucinado.- soy tu sobrina, no te quejes.

El, de muy mala gana, estiró su mano, y la esfera redonda, hecha de fuego, se deshizo, y, como por arte de magia, mi esposa salió de allí, y cayó justo en mis brazos. Un niño, de Apolo, creo, se adelantó y evaluó a mi esposa de pies a cabeza, y de pronto, una maldición en griego, salió de sus labios.

-¡Está al borde del colapso!-exclamó el chico aterrado.- ¡Está envenenada! ¡Morirá en cuestión de horas!

-¿Q-qué sucede, Bill?-tartamudeó Chirón asustado como todos nosotros.

-Veneno de escorpión de las tinieblas…-declaró.- estoy seguro que la herido ha sido infringida hace días, pero la esfera la mantenía viva… claramente esto era una trampa, morirá rápido, tiene menos de un minuto…-yo miré a mi esposa y la apreté contra mi pecho. Imaginaba que esto sucedería, pero no tan pronto, no estaba preparado y estaba aterrado.

-¡Consejo Olímpico!-gritó Dianne de repente, con un atisbo de esperanza en medio de aquella situación. Ustedes pueden salvarla, hacerla inmortal… no un diosa, simplemente inmortal…

Zeus la miró incrédulo.

-No creo que…-comenzó, pero varias personas entraron al recinto.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Atenea, que venía al frente me miró desafiante, yo le dí mi mejor mirada de pánico, que era lo que sentía.

-Venimos a hacer inmortal a la mujer.-dijo Afrodita.- ¡Yo los convencí, papi!-le dijo a Zeus sonriente.

-Y el hecho de que Apolo haya tenido una profecía acerca de esto hace quince años, ayudó un poco…-murmuró Demeter por lo bajo.

-¡Piénsalo, padre, es una mente más!-dijo Apolo, la copia, al menos a mi hermano, quien parecía algo descolocado.

-Piense rápido, señor, tenemos veinte segundos…-dijo el chico Bill.

-No me agrandan, pero ante una guerra, esta tipa será de ayuda, al menos sabrá coordinar a los niñitos semidioses.-escupió Ares.

-¡Padre, ahora!-exclamó Dionisos mirando a Sally y viendo su vida desvanecerse, casi sentía a parcas cerca.

Zeus se veía desesperado, pero al final, asintió, algo aturdido y posó su mano sobre mi esposa, y el resto de los dioses nos concentramos en ceder vida eterna.

-Salgan fuera…-escuché a Chirón que decía.- ¡Ahora!-escuchamos pasos apurados y luego sentí que nos quedamos los doce grandes solos canalizando la energía.

El proceso normalmente tardaba mucho tiempo, casi una hora, y por ello no necesitábamos ningún tipo de distracción.

-¡QUIMERA!-al escuchar el grito, casi todos nos distrajimos por un segundo, casi soltando la conexión, pero esta se volvió a tensar apenas dejamos de lado el problema.

Me sentía terrible, podía sentir que Dianne luchaba, con su espada y con el poder del agua, se escuchaban órdenes de Chirón y de los más grandes, los hijos de Ares eran los que se carcajeaban, pero luego la diversión se convirtió en un juego serio, cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador.

-¡Oh, no!-se escuchó la voz aterrorizada de Chirón.

Tragué en seco y seguí concentrado en otorgarle vida a mi esposa, mientras oraba por que ese grito, terriblemente conocido, no haya sido de mi pequeña bebe.

Perseus' POV

¿Recuerdas acaso, esa sensación de estar flotando sobre lava ardiente? ¿Tener el cerebro tan caliente como una piedra de un spa? ¿Recuerdas esa sensación en el corazón, que por muy extraña que fuera, crees que está hundido en medio de un lago con agua helada? Esa sensación de un dolor frío recorriendo cada una de las venas, arterias, arteriolas y venas del cuerpo…

Si no sentiste nada de eso, bien por ti.

Si lo sientes o lo sentiste, recuerda muy bien aferrarte a algún recuerdo para no pedir que te maten.

-Está ardiendo en fiebre…-escuché que decía alguien. Era una chica, tal vez, Thalia.- Percy, por favor, despierta…

Intenté decir algo, pero mis cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas, aún sentía el terror que me transmitían aquellos ojos de oro.

-¿No puedes intentar hacer algo?-Ese era Hermes.

-Lo siento…-susurró Apolo con tristeza.- ya no queda otra que esperar, el veneno del escorpión negro deja residuos y su curación es un proceso lento.

-¿Encontraron a Luke?-preguntó Grover, y casi podía oír furia en su voz.

-No, huyo, y no sabemos como, lo que si sabemos es que arrastró a Annie con el…-gruñó Will.

¿Luke? ¿Luke se había llevado a Annabeth? ¡No entendía! ¿Que era lo que…?

-No puedo creer que Luke nos haya traicionado…-murmuró Thalia algo confundida.

Y ahí fue cuando mi mente hizo ¡CLICK!

(…) _¡No soy un estúpido niño semidios! ¡YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡EL MÁS GRANDE DE ELLOS! ¡YO SOY EL QUE TENDRÍA QUE REINAR! ¡YO SOY QUIEN TENDRÍA QUE TENER EL CONTROL SOBRE TODA TU INFERIOR RAZA HUMANA! _

Luke… sus ojos…. El… el me había traicionado. El quería destruir al olimpo.

-¡La señora Artemisa no está!-alguien gritó con angustia.- ella no nos había abandonado nunca.. ella, desapareció…

La sangre se heló en mis venas. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, ella no!

-¿La luna?-preguntó Apolo nervioso.- ¿Ha salido la luna?-Y por el gruñido que escuché a continuación, supe que la respuesta había sido negativa.-Hermes, quédate aquí con Perce, voy a intentar ubicar a mi hermana…

-Te ayudaré…-escuché a Thalia salir, no sin antes dejar un beso en mi frente.- cuídate, Percy…

Más pasos y luego silencio. Esperaba que hablara alguien, el silencio estaba destruyéndome, no quería pensar en las palabras de Luke o cronos o quienquiera que sea.

Grover, al parecer, escuchó mis súplicas, aunque, no fue un tema bonito.

-No se como no olí que algo andaba mal con el…-murmuró.- debería de haberlo adivinado, el siempre estuvo furioso con el olimpo, y que todas las cosas que le sucedieron a Percy, sucedan, exactamente luego del "Atrapa la bandera".

-El secuestro de la tía S, fue antes, Grover…-dijo Hermes con voz lejana.- aunque, creo que tuvo bastante que ver en ello.

-¿Piensa usted lo mismo que yo, señor Hermes?-inquirió Grover luego de un rato.

-¿Crees que Luke tuvo que ver con el robo del olimpo?-preguntó, Hermes a su vez.

Escuché un suspiro.

-Es muy probable, señor.-murmuró.- pero al menos una parte de la misión se cumplió por si misma…- ¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablaban?

-No terminó exactamente como hubiésemos creído…-agregó Hermes.- pero creo fervientemente que lo que sucedió con ella, hubiese sucedido tarde o temprano.-¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿Artemisa? ¿Le hicieron daño?

-Es extraño que los dioses no rebatieran nada, casi nunca están completamente de acuerdo en todo.-dijo Grover pensativo.

Hermes soltó una risa amarga.

-Creo que todos ven la guerra cerca, y una aliada inmortal y poderosa como ella, es lo que mejor nos vendría.-replicó con cierta ironía.- estoy seguro que solo Tío d., Apolo y yo pensamos en el lado familiar por ella, apuesto que, incluso mi padre, creyó conveniente hacerla inmortal.-¡Diablos! ¿A quién hicieron inmortal?

-Estoy de acuerdo.-aceptó Grover.- solo me preguntó que harán con Perce y Dianne si todo esto termina bien…-Odio no saber. Esta conversación me estaba afectando de la peor forma.

-Al camino que vamos, esos dos estarán viviendo en el olimpo de forma permanente.-fue lo que respondió mi primo.- además, al parecer, Artemisa se encuentra bastante interesada en Percy…- ahora su carcajada fue simpática, aunque, podría jurar haberme sonrojado.- ¡Es un ganador! ¡Ha logrado lo que miles de dioses, semidioses y mortales no ha hecho en eones!

-Pienso que es solo curiosidad…-le contradijo Grov.-porque si solo es eso, mi amigo acabará con el corazón partido, y la historia nos ha enseñado que los semidioses con el corazón partido, son de temer.-¿Acaso no sabían que hablar de las personas cuando no estaba, al menos concientemente, era de muy mala educación?

-Nah.-Hermes chasqueó su lengua.- no lo creo, aunque, incluso, ella jamás ha sentido curiosidad por nadie en el universo... es un buen comienzo…

El sátiro bufó.

-Espero que este idiota no lo eche a perder… ¿Recuerdas a Claudinne?-¡oh, por los dioses! ¡Tenía once años!

-Bueno, al menos Art sabe que es extraño.-Gracias, Primo… muy amable…- ¿No sabes cuando llegarán?-cambió el tema, gracias a los Eliséos.

-En pocos minutos, ya siento sus olores… lo cual es muy extraño…-agregó pensativamente.- oh, hablando de el rey de Tebas…

Y en ese momento pude sentir un calor especial acercándose a mi, uno cálido, pero no por ello incómodo, más bien, todo lo contrario. Era un calor fresco, que olía a hogar, a mar y a…

-¡Oh, por los dioses, hijo mío!-mamá. Era la voz de mi mamá. Debía de estar soñando. No podía ser mamá. Ella estaba en el Inframundo, ella estaba desparecida.- ¡Percy, hijo mío! ¡Oh, Percy!-escuché un sollozo y luego un llanto demoledor.

-Querida, el mejorará, el es nuestro Percy, nuestro campeón.-¡Mi padre! ¡Estaban los dos! ¡Y lo mejor es que era cierto! Podía sentir las caricias de ambos y diferenciar cada una a quien pertenecía.- _Hola, hijo._

No solo sentí la voz de mi padre en mis oídos, también la sentí en mi mente y en mi corazón, y pronto, el dolor se detuvo.

-¿Papá?-pude decir con voz pastosa.

Escuché unas risitas.

-Ya decía yo que es un niño de papá y mamá.-dijo Hermes.

Bufé entre el esfuerzo por hablar y abrir mis ojos.

-Cállate, idiota…-murmuré. Y, con mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo, abrí mis ojos. Primero vi cuatro siluetas, dos cerca de mí, mirándome y las otras dos se mantenían alejadas, hasta hacerse a un lado y desparecer por lo que parecía una puerta. Cuando pude ver bien, allí estaban mi madre y mi padre, mirándome con preocupación.-¿Es un sueño?-pregunté con temor.- solo faltan Clarisse, Grover y Quirón bailando Ballet, Hades lanzando florecillas al los vientos, Apolo cantando Here comes the sun, el señor D felicitándome, Atenea sonriéndome y Ares regalándome un gatito…

Mi padre cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra, y me miraba algo confundido.

-Mmmm… no es un sueño…-me dijo, sereno.- ¿De veras sueñas con todos ellos cada vez que sueñas conmigo? ¿Hades lanzando… Apolo cantando..?-sacudió la cabeza confundido.- ¿Por qué Ares te regalaría un… gatito?

Ignoré sus preguntas y me puse de pié y me alejé de un salto.

-¿Es, entonces, algún extraño monstruo que toma la forma de seres amados?-pregunté listo para tomar a Ríptide.

Mi madre miró a mi padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oficialmente tienes la culpa de que nuestro bebito sueñe con esas cosas.-dijo y sin dejarlo replicar, puso una mano en sus labios.- Percy, cielo, somos nosotros, estamos aquí, junto a ti…

La miré por unos segundos, y vi que algo en ella había cambiado. Ya no parecía cercana a mi, sino, era como contemplar a mi padre, con ese aura de poder que siempre lo rodeaba, esa calidez que quemaba, y solo podía sentir el calor del hogar si estaban muy cerca, ala distancia que los tenía, parecían ser…

Y, otra vez, entendí bien las cosas.

-Eres inmortal.-solté con amargura.

Ella me miró algo herida.

-Percy, fue necesario, no era bueno para mi bajar al inframundo.-susurró.

Tragué saliva y alcé mi vista hacia ellos.

-Díganme la verdad: ¿¡Soy su hijo amado o solo soy un tonto semidios que solo sirve para moretonearse, recibir picaduras de bichos del infierno y cortes en todo el cuerpo, solo para que el Olimpo no caiga?-inquirí con furia.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Percy?-preguntó mi padre alucinado.

Reí amargamente.

-No me metiste en esta vida hasta que no perdiste tu poder, olvidaste decirme que era hijo de un Dios hasta que Zeus no me acusó de robar su rayo…¿Cómo quieres que confíe en lo que me dices si no se si es verdad?-exploté y por fin, pude soltar, de alguna forma, la rabia y el dolor dentro de mi, esos sentimientos que las palabras de Luke me habían traído.- ¿¡NO SE LES OCURRRIÓ CONTARME LO DE LA VIEJA PROFECÍA! ¿¡NO SE LES CRUZÓ POR LA CABEZA QUE NO QUERRÍA ESTO! ¡QUIERO SER NORMAL! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICIERON ESTO!

Mi padre suspiró y sonrió con cariño y se sentó a mi lado.

-Porque te amo, con todo mi ser Perseus, y el hecho de que esté contigo, ya debería de ser suficiente para que lo sepas.-Fue su simple respuesta. Y en una simple respuesta, me lo dijo todo.

Mi vida no comenzó hace un mes o dos, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía desde cuando estaba en todo esto, pero lo que si sabía es que mi vida como semi dios, comenzó desde el primer momento en el que nací. Y la viví junto a un dios, al Dios del mar, nada más y nada menos, con una madre hermosa, y luego una maravillosa hermana menor. Y nos amábamos, los cuatro siempre habíamos sido una familia y papá nunca había pedido nada a cambio, solo una simple retroalimentación, que nosotros le devolviésemos tanto amor como el nos daba a nosotros. Y me sentí horrible al ver que lo estaba hiriendo, que estaba rechazando todo el amor que el me dio durante casi dieciséis años.

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé aire.

-Lo siento…-susurré y por primera vez en años, rompí a llorar, a llorar de culpa, más fuerte que cuando lloré por la "muerte" de mi madre, porque era peor el dolor, era el dolor de haberle fallado a mi familia, haber menospreciado todo el amor y la contención que había tenido todo este tiempo, por culpa de un maldito malnacido que quería acabar conmigo, con mi mundo. –Lamento haberte acusado, papá… yo también te amo… mucho… mucho… de veras, yo también te amo, papá

Poseidón, el rey del mar, me abrazó con fuerza, apretándome contra el, llorando conmigo. Y cuando mi madre nos abrazó, fue el cielo, solo faltaba Dianne y todo estaría perfecto, completo.

Luego de una sesión de abrazos y retos de mis padres, por fin pude ponerme en pie y notar donde estaba. Y no era otro lugar que no sea el campamento. Estaba destrozado, al menos la mayoría de las cabañas, la mía tenía algo en el techo colgando, o parecía ser una rama, pero se parecía a unas garras gigantes, pero no les presté atención, buscaba a Dianne, que me habían dicho mis padres, después de mirarse extraño, estaba fuera, arreglando el campamento con los demás.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Percy.-me sonrió Grover apenas salí.- tres puntos para Percy Jackson…

Me reí y lo abracé.

-Gracias, Grov…-murmuré, el me miró confundido, pero yo solo sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí.-¿Dónde está mi hermana? Hace mucho que no la veo…

El se retrasó un poco en la marcha y bajó la vista. Me detuve y lo miré de frente.

-B-bueno.. solo… s-solo promete no ponerte histérico.- baló y claro, ya comencé a ponerme histérico. Grover balaba cuando estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué le hizo Luke a mi hermanita?-pregunté entredientes.

El se rascó la nuca y siguió evitando mi mirada.

-No se si Luke directamente…-rió nervioso.- baaaah… bah…-me contuve de golpearlo por balar y esperé todo lo paciente que pude para que hable.- ¡Sabes que es lo que hacen las quimeras?-seguí mirándolo amenazante.- bueno, ellas… ellas le quitan vida a las personas que tocan, es decir, que las envejece…-asentí, entendiéndolo, con un horrible apretón en mi corazón.- Chirón me contó que hace dos noches hubo un ataque… y como los doce estaban convirtiendo a tu madre, no podían intervenir, sin matarla en el proceso…. Y…

-¿Y?-le insté a seguir.

-Dianne luchó, y luchó… es muy, muy buena… ¡No te imaginas como controla el agua!-lo miré amenazante. Tragó en seco y siguió.- y la quimera la tomó en sus brazos y…

-Dime que Dianne no es una viejecita arrugada….-abrí mis ojos con pánico.

Mi amigo volvió a balar.

-Mejor puedes verlo por ti mismo.-señaló al frente y lo que vi, me dejó sin resuello.

Era una chica de mi edad, con el cabello largo y negro, los ojos verdes brillantes, una sonrisa de modestia constante… y tenía un rostro precioso, y un cuerpo bonito e inocente a juego.

-Hola, Hermanito.-me sonrió. Y… ¡¿Esa era mi hermana?-cierra la boca, babeas… y ¡No seas incestuoso! ¡Soy tu hermana!

Me acerqué lentamente, como en un sueño. Cuando estuve cerca, alargué una mano, y la posé en su rostro. Primero acaricié, pero luego comencé a pellizcar, para ver si no era máscara.

-¿Dianne? ¡Mi hermana! ¡Oh, por los dioses! ¡Eres mi hermana!-chillé y me abalancé a abrazarla y extrañamente, ella estaba a mi altura, y no debía agacharme.- ¡Por los dioses!-me separé y la vi sonriendo un poco.- ¡Estás enorme! ¡Y tienes pechos!

Ella se sonrojó y se tapó su pecho con las manos a la vez que me enviaba una mirada de muerte. Yo me reí.

-No es gracioso, Perseus, fui abrazada por una hidra y ahora soy vieja como tu.-gruñó.- ni que decir que si volvemos a casa, no podré comenzar la escuela desde el tercer grado…-se pasó los dedos por el cabello.- tendré que acostumbrarme a tus estúpidos amigotes del colegio… ¡oh, por Dios! ¡Muchos chicos gustarán de mi!

-Eso puede solucionarse…-dijo mi padre apareciendo detrás de nosotros, junto a mi madre. Ahora ambos parecían pegados de las manos, porque no se separaban ni un segundo.- solo los debo apuntar con mi tridente…

-Lo cual será muy difícil de hacer si contamos con el hecho de que no lo tienes.-le cortó Dianne.- Y ahora que tengo edad, quiero seguir el viaje con Perce, se que iremos al sur, para seguirle el rastro al barco de Cronos… pero antes, debemos buscar a Nico y Bianca…-la miré interrogante.- los hijos de Hades…

La miré algo dudoso. No sabía si hablarle acerca de Luke.

-NO tienes edad de nada, Di, aún tienes ocho.-dijo mi madre con firmeza.- no irás.

Mi hermana la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mira como lo hago.-se giró y salió disparada hacia la casa grande, en donde vi a Chirón hablar con Will Solace, que parecía histérico.- ¡Y NO ME DETENDRÁS!-Gritó.

Rodé mis ojos.

-No la detendrán.-me miraron enojados.- es mi hermana y soy como ella, ahora quiere ir e irá, aunque eso nos moleste a nosotros y a cinco millones más de personas.

Poseidón frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-¿Por qué no estás de los pelos?-me preguntó mitad enojado, mitad intrigado.

Fruncí el ceño al igual que él, pero me volteé a ver a mamá que se veía culpable.

-Calmantes para el dolor… lo siento…-se encogió de hombros.-ahora vamos a la casa grande, luego tendrás tiempo para prohibirle cosas a tu hermana.

Fin! Jajajaja… era Broma! Acá tenemos el doce… y, para los que tienen dudas, este fic tendrá quince capítulos más o diez, aún no lo hemos acordado… por ello, falta bastante…. Además, estamos complicados de tiempo, porque debemos repartirnos entre tres fics, las actividades de Verano, el trabajo… es mucho… por ello, decidimos ir lento y bien, no rápido y darles chaps mal hechos, ok?

Bueno, opinen!

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!


End file.
